Ascension of an Exiled King
by LonelyDreamer00
Summary: Everything that he had, his family, his friends; all of them were taken from him. He saw and experienced the darkness and the cruelty of the world, it changed him, turned him into something different. This time, instead of becoming a savior of the people, he will be the king who rules over all. Naruto x Multi
1. Chapter 01

**Hello everyone. This is new version of 'Ascension of an Exiled King'. I have read a lot of Naruto x DXD and saw different version of Naruto. So, I wanted to try writing a 'broken and aggressive' kind of Naruto. Hope all of you give this a try.**

 **Do point out if there is anything wrong since I only have myself to proof-read this.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear in this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _She was dancing on top of the lake, her bare feet lightly touching the watery surface. Her steps weren't too fast neither they were too slow. Yet not a single ripple could be seen anywhere on the lake. And then there were the transparent pearl-like water drops, illuminated by the silver moon; floating and following the rhythm her gentle humming._

 _He forgot how many times he had seen this breathtaking scene. But each time, she would look that much desirable; even though he couldn't see her face as the moon shone brightly behind her. But the moonlight could hide neither her voluptuous figure nor her long smooth dark hair._

 _In this stunning place, he wasn't allowed to move or to speak. He was nothing but a silent spectator. He was content before but now it wasn't enough. He wanted to touch her, to hold her. Most of all, he wanted to see her._

 _His Queen, his savior._

Naruto opened his eyes.

And the first thing he saw was his outstretched hand, aiming forward. With a long sigh, he withdrew his arm, it wasn't the first time he had this dream and he knew that it wasn't the last time. He just wished he could see her face ... or at least a bit more of her feature other than her curves.

"Dreaming of her again?"

Naruto's gaze turned to his right and he couldn't help but sigh at what he saw, "How many times I told you not to pop out like this?"

The man, sitting beside Naruto, gave him a sly look; which looked quite frightening because of his unnatural slitted crimson eyes. He leaned back in his seat and waved his hand around to the seats beside him, "Relax. There is no one here."

Naruto blinked and then looked around to see that his companion was right. They were the only ones on the bus, other than the driver of course. Releasing a deep breath through his mouth, Naruto looked out of the window.

"Look, I do not know if this will help or not but whoever your dream girl is, you will find her sooner or later. You have to be …" Naruto tilted his head a little to look back at his companion with a raised eyebrow, stopping him for a moment. He soon continued but with a snort, "I keep telling you I am not good at this heart to heart talk. She is better than me at this."

Naruto turned fully, a small smile playing on his lips. But as he opened his mouth the bus stopped and the driver announced soon after,

"Kuoh Town."

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **Two Months Later**

The Infamous Delinquent of Kuoh Academy,

That's the title Naruto received just in two months after entering the high school.

Naruto was handsome and most of the females in the school would agree to it, be it the teachers or the students. Unlike the boyish charm of Kiba Yuuto, the prince of Kuoh Academy, Naruto had a mature roughish appeal. His long sun-kissed blonde hair with his enchanting azure eyes along with his well-built athletic body could entice almost any women or girls.

But the problem lied on his one large flaw.

Naruto had the tendency to break the school rules just for the laugh of it; although his actions never harmed anyone in any way or form. If the students were being honest about, they quite liked Naruto's so called 'Pranks'. Regardless, his 'Pranks' would cause the authorities a lot of headaches. And the fun fact was, he never once got caught for his misbehavior. But this wasn't the reason why he got his title. It was because quite often Naruto would come to the school with bruises and sometimes wrapped in bandages making everyone to believe that he received those injuries through street fights. Though there was no concrete proof regarding the matter.

And now Rias Gremory had to confront the 'Delinquent of Kuoh Academy'. It wasn't by choice. She was the class representative, but most of all she was the idolized 'Onee-Sama of Kuoh Academy'. It was her duty. She just wished her opponent would cut her some slacks.

"Uzumaki-san, this is the third time this week that you were late in attending the class."

Naruto dropped his legs from the table. His azure eyes immediately caught Rias's blue-green eyes. Although he had a wide charming smile, Rias couldn't help but avert her eyes from Naruto's. This was the reason why Rias was always reluctant to talk to Naruto, his deep azure eyes. It was as if they could see right through the deepest part of her soul, see every little thing that she was thinking or hiding. Frankly, it was quite unnerving.

It took few moments for her to gather her composure. She put her hands on her waist and stood straighter, "If you keep this up, you will be barred from taking the exams for low attendance."

Naruto closed his eyes and chuckled, "As far as I know, class rep, I have the minimum amount of attendance I need. And I double confirmed it with the teacher this morning."

Rias groaned inwardly, and this was the reason why Sona didn't like him. No matter what, he would always have an answer, would always have a perfect cover for anything that the Student Council, mainly Sona could come up with to corner him.

"Yes, but as a senior, we ..." Rias couldn't finish as Naruto smirked devilishly at her, "I think black suits you quite well."

Rias was taken aback, it wasn't the first time Naruto flirted with her. She didn't know how Naruto knew about her undergarment, scratch that, she didn't want to know. Although she had quite the strong resistance against flirts which wouldn't come as a surprise since she had Riser as her fiancé, Naruto's advances would always catch her off-guard. She didn't know how he could accomplish that but she was determined to find out.

Naruto got up and leaned toward Rias who, in return, took a step back involuntarily but she wasn't fast enough as Naruto got very close, "I really wish we could talk more privately but it is getting quite late, Rias-chan." Naruto whispered in her ear before moving back from her personal space. He winked at her before grabbing his bag.

Rias tried to keep her blush down but she knew she failed, miserably at that. She wouldn't admit it out loud but Naruto was kinda the type of person she would date. She sighed and looked at the clock to see that indeed it was quite late. Then she looked back to see that Naruto was already at the door of the classroom.

"I will see you tomorrow, Rias-chan," Naruto said to her from the door before Leaving. Rias clenched her fists and with great effort composed herself. She turned around and gave a charming smile to the rest of the students before excusing herself.

.

Occult Research Club

.

"The nerve of that guy!"

Rias stomped her foot on the ground with a flustered face. If anyone, especially her schoolmates, would see her now, they would wonder if it was their same 'Rias Onee-sama' that they admired.

"I am guessing this is about Naruto-san again." Akeno, Rias's queen and the vice-president of Occult Research Club, said with a chuckle as she poured tea for her king. Her smile only widened as she saw her king pouting at her, answering her question. She didn't say anything more; just held out the teacup, which had Gremory insignia engraved, to Rias.

Rias took the cup from Akeno and then looked out of the window. She saw the perverted trios were being chased by the girls from the Kendo club. She sighed as she took a small sip, "Time is running out Akeno, and my only hope is either Naruto or Issei. The power that we can sense from both of them clearly shows that both have sacred gear, but I have to decide on one of them."

As a devil, it wasn't hard to detect the energy coming from the two boys. The energy signature of both of them was quite unique, Naruto's even more so. And that made the two heiresses believe that both of the boys might have a distinctive sacred gear.

Akeno came beside her and spoke softly, "Compare to Naruto, Issei has lot less energy but it will be easy to make him listen to you, unlike our delinquent."

"I wish I could take both of them," Rias said without looking at Akeno.

"Unfortunately, you can't be too greedy here. Sona-san understands your situation and that is why she is letting you choose first. But even she wants one of them to join her. So, do you have anyone particular in mind?" Akeno asked.

Rias's eyes caught the girl who was talking with Issei, "Let's just wait a bit more, shall we?"

.

A few Hours Later

.

From the sitting bench, Naruto was looking at the romantic play in front of him. Issei had the exact goofiest perverted smile his grandfather used to have. And the reason for his smile was the girl accompanying him. Naruto would have gone to Issei and patted him on the shoulder for the sole reason that he was able to go near such a beauty. The said girl had an innocent aura with a killer body and she was clinging really close to the pervert. They were exchanging sweet words. With the soothing atmosphere, it was one of those perfect chick flick moments.

But alas, this sweet romantic drama was soon going to turn into a gory horror movie.

Because anyone with a bit of supernatural awareness could tell that the girl was not who she appeared to be.

"Hey, Issei-kun." The girl called out to him as they stopped near the fountain, "There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

" _She wants the 'D'!"_ Issei thought lecherously.

" _She doesn't want the 'D', you idiot."_ Naruto was cracking up in his head. He didn't think Issei was this easy to read.

"Will you die for me, please?"

Issei became speechless at her words. He kept blinking as his brain still couldn't process those simple words. The girl didn't wait for his answer as she transformed or more like flashed her entire body to everyone around her, which were just Issei and Naruto. Gone all the innocent aura as it was replaced by bloodlust and wickedness. She looked at Issei with utter disgust, completely opposite from before.

"I will give you six, no seven out of ten for that flashy performance," Naruto spoke loudly, making both of them look at him.

"Naruto-senpai?" Issei looked at Naruto with a dazed expression.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Raynare asked in a defensive manner. And who would blame her, because she didn't notice Naruto's presence till he practically announced it. And even now she couldn't get a clear read on his power level.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I was here, sitting on that bench." Naruto answered the questions in one go. Seeing no one still moving, he shrugged his shoulders. He took out a cigarette packet from his pocket. He didn't look at anyone as he took out one cigarette and put it in his mouth. He was in no hurry.

"Naruto-senpai, you smoke?" Issei asked dumbfounded.

The lighter stopped mere centimeters away from his cigarette. Naruto couldn't help but blink few times. He looked at Issei and asked in sheer disbelief, "Are you for real? The girl you wanted to fuck literally is going to fuck you figuratively, and all you are doing is looking at her boobs. And I walked right into the middle of a supposed to be murder scene without a damn care and you are asking if I smoke or not?"

Issei chuckled as he scratched his heads and looked around, but ultimately his gaze once again settled onto the lady's bosom.

"Doesn't matter as both of you are going to die." Raynare took flight. She stopped when she was around fifty meters from the ground and started floating. She didn't give Issei a second glance but looked at Naruto seductively, "Although I might play with you for a bit."

"Issei," Issei looked at Naruto who finally lit up his cigarette, "This is the time where you scream and run like a bitch."

It took five seconds for his brain to comprehend what Naruto meant by his words. After that Issei took off screaming like a madman.

Clicking her tongue, Raynare threw a holy spear at Issei. But her jaw dropped seeing what happened next.

Naruto appeared in front of the projectile's path and caught the holy spear, by its tip between his index and middle finger. He put back the cigarette pack and lighter back in the pocket and looked lazily at the spear, "So this is the holy spear made by a two winged fallen angel." Then he threw the spear as if it was a trash, "Pathetic, it looks more like a stick with a sharp edge."

"You dare to ridicule me!" Raynare screamed as she started to throw holy spears at Naruto in rage, who just dodged the incoming spears without much effort. Seeing her range attacks were not working, Raynare created one spear but instead of throwing it, she flew right toward Naruto intending to pierce him. Naruto once again caught the holy spear by its tip between his index and thumb. He took out the cigarette with the other hand and blew the smoke directly on Raynare's face.

Raynare jumped back as she screeched, "You Bastard!"

Naruto lazily titled his head to dodge another spear that came from behind.

"Dohnaseek," Raynare shouted, though her voice sounded like she was annoyed but honestly she was relieved. The newcomer was a middle-aged looking man wearing a big trench coat. Like Raynare, he also had two wings, which were grey-black in color.

"I took care of the target, Raynare." Dohnaseek looked at Naruto and smirked, "I can't believe you are having a problem with a human."

Naruto wasn't listening to any of them as he was trying to concentrate on Issei's life signature after hearing the newcomer's words. It took him less than a second to pinpoint his location. Issei was barely alive but the appearance of the new presence beside him got his attention.

Naruto smirked, "This should be interesting."

"It will, let's see how strong you are human," Dohnaseek said as he created his own spear, not knowing that Naruto's words were not meant for him.

Naruto didn't even bother to acknowledge what they said as he extended his arm. A ripple started to form in midair right in front of Naruto's stretched hand as if space itself got distorted. And from the ripple, a handle of a sword came out. Naruto pulled the sword out from there and put it on his shoulder, it was a massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife.

"Kubikiribocho."

Both of the fallen angels tensed seeing the sword. But before they could take any actions, no, before they could even blink Naruto was behind Dohnaseek. But Naruto's speed wasn't the most frightening part. It was the fact that somehow Dohnaseek's head was inside the circle close to the top edge. They didn't know how he got there, or how Dohnaseek got his head inside that sword. They weren't even given a second to think or a moment to scream as Naruto just smirked lazily at the guy who just opened his mouth; but before he could utter a single word,

"Bye-bye."

Naruto yanked the sword to the other side, effectively decapitating Dohnaseek. Seeing this Raynare started to shake, heck she was too scared to even talk. After all, the human who they were thinking was below them just killed Dohnaseek with ease in less than few seconds. And the worst part, she didn't saw him moving at all.

"I am not in the mood to kill a woman right now, so scram before I shove this sword up your pussy," Naruto said without even looking at the scared woman. Raynare didn't need to be told twice, she flew off as fast as she could without even looking back.

Naruto put away the sword and walked toward where he last sensed Issei.

It didn't take long to get to the unconscious pervert. Naruto looked down at his wounded body and sighed, "I gave you more than five minute window and this is how far you came?" Naruto took his cigarette and dropped it onto the ground before stepping on it. Then he looked at his side and smirked, "I didn't know you are the stalker type of girl, Rias-chan."

Rias came out from behind a tree, but unlike their previous encounters, this time Rias had a smirk on her face with a confident aura surrounding her, "My apologies, it is not every day you can see a human beheading a fallen angel like that. I must say it was an impressive display of power, Naruto-kun."

"Finally we are on a first name basis, are we?" Naruto smirked as he turned to face her.

Rias let out a light giggle, "So Naruto-kun, the infamous delinquent of Kuoh Academy, the ingenious rule-breaker, the Casanova and now the spectacular swordsman. What else are you hiding?" Rias came and stood very close to Naruto making him raise an eyebrow at her bold move.

"Well, well, is my charm finally started to work?" Naruto whispered huskily.

Rias was surprised and her face showed her expression just for a second but Naruto caught it. And he knew why Rias was surprised. Because just then Rias used her Devil's charm with full power but unfortunately for Rias, Naruto wasn't someone to fall for such petty tricks.

"You are avoiding the questions, Naruto-kun." Rias pouted cutely making Naruto chuckle.

"We both are hiding quite a lot of things, isn't that right Rias Gremory chan?" Rias's eyes widened hearing that. Naruto emphasized on the Gremory part to tell her indirectly that all along he knew about her being a devil.

"It's late right now so why not we call it a day?" Naruto looked at Issei and then back at Rias again, "Why not we get to know the real each other, just you and me." Naruto didn't wait for Rias's answer as he turned around, "Meet me in front of my house after school tomorrow, I am pretty sure you know where that is."

Rias didn't get flustered like other times. She looked at Naruto's retreating back with a curious look and a devious smile,

"You sure are a mysterious person, Naruto Uzumaki."

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **Next Day**

Rias was not having a good day.

The main reason was that Naruto didn't come to the school taking away her chance to corner him here. And for some unknown reason no matter what she was doing, the day was passing by at a snail's pace. Quite frankly, it was a very irritating day for Rias so far.

In the morning, Rias went to Sona and told her everything. Sona was her childhood friend and she lost count of how many times she helped her, so Rias didn't want to hide this incident from her. After hearing that Sona was reluctant to let Rias go alone but at the end, she gave into Rias's pleading. Although she advised her to at least prepare some quick summoning spells before meeting Naruto. So if Naruto would pull any tricks, Rias could immediately summon her peerage along with Sona and hers.

Rias looked in front to see Kiba explaining their roles and history to Issei. They were taking it slow for him. At first, she thought that she was going to tell Issei all about the supernatural world and him being reincarnated into a devil at a later date. But because she just wanted to do anything to pass the day, she ended up summoning him to her club and told him about the night before.

She smiled softly when she saw Issei listening to Kiba's words with full attention without losing his cool or raging about his situation. Then she looked at the clock and her smile vanished.

"You know," Rias turned to Akeno who looked at her knowingly, "Why don't you go meet him right now? You know his house and he is expecting you today, albeit at a later time. But I don't think he will mind much if you visit him a bit early."

Rias smirked at her queen's idea, "You are a genius Akeno."

"That I am." Akeno chuckled softly.

Rias didn't wait for a second longer as she got up and teleported to her destination, without giving an explanation to the other members.

Rias and Sona marked where Naruto lived long ago just like Issei's, so they knew where Naruto's house was and how it looked like. It was a small and old two storied house, situated in the isolated area of the town. But for some reason to Rias, the house screamed of loneliness.

Rias was teleported just outside the main door of Naruto's house. Taking a deep breath, she went to the door and pressed the bell. One minute passed and nothing happened. Rias groaned but before she went to press the bell again, she looked at the doorknob. Out of curiosity, she grabbed the doorknob and turned it around. And to her surprise, the door wasn't locked.

"Are you kidding me?" Rias groaned as she opened the door to go inside, "Doesn't he have any sense of …" But she couldn't finish her sentence as her words got stuck in her throat when she fully opened the door.

Right in front of the door, there was a huge dog with bright yellow fur. It was so big and feral looking that some might even mistake it for a large wolf. And the scary part was that it was looking right at Rias with bored eyes. It moved and Rias flinched, but to her surprise, the dog made way for her so she could pass.

With a gulp, Rias passed the dog nervously. The first room right after the doorway was the living room, where Naruto was standing at the other end of that room, topless with a loose trouser. Rias couldn't help but blush when her eyes fell on Naruto's naked torso. His body was a well build athlete type rather than that of a bodybuilder. It wasn't overly buffed but very attractive.

Naruto didn't notice Rias's appreciating eyes. He just scratched the back of his head as he looked at the clock with half opened eyes, and then back at Rias again, "You are early."

"I couldn't wait, and did you just wake up?" Rias asked angrily, trying to cover her flushed face.

Naruto yawned, "Had some work to do at night. Sit down, I will be right back."

Rias watched Naruto going upstairs. After taking a deep breath to calm down, Rias looked around the room.

The whole living room was painted with pure white color. And there was only one grey couch with a small table in front of it. Even the dining room next to the living room had one small dining table with two chairs. Only the refrigerator was large but the white color of it made it hard to notice since the dining room was also painted with spotless white color.

The only thing that was noticeable in these two rooms was the table by the window, which had no curtain. The table was small but was made of expensive looking glass. On top of it was a flower vase which had few fake white roses. But it was the crystal picture frame or more like the picture within it that caught her eyes.

It was an old worn out photo. It was of a man holding a woman closely while both were laughing at the camera, one could feel their happiness just by looking at the picture. Rias didn't know why but somehow her eyes were glued to the woman, her slight bulge in the stomach clearly showed that she was pregnant. Rias could feel a sense of familiarity coming from the woman but she couldn't pinpoint it.

"You shouldn't touch other people's belongings without asking."

Rias yelped when she heard Naruto's voice right behind her. With a blush, she stuttered, "Don't do that!"

"Then don't look at things without permission." Naruto sighed as he walked toward the door, motioning Rias to follow him, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Rias followed him but slowed down when she saw the dog once again. It was resting on the side with its eyes closed.

"Nice guard dog you have there."

"Thanks."

When Rias got out of the house, she finally had a good look at Naruto. He was wearing a golden colored jacket which had furs as a collar. He was wearing a white t-shirt but black pants. What caught Rias's eyes were the earrings Naruto was wearing. They were small but cross-shaped and their color matched his hair.

Rias shook her head to keep her flushed face in check, "Where are we going?"

"Like I said I want to show you something," Naruto replied.

With a sigh, Rias started to follow him. She wanted to ask Naruto few questions but her mind just kept going back to that photo, somehow to her it wasn't just a photo. It was like a puzzle that needed to be solved to see the bigger picture.

After ten quiet minutes later, Naruto stopped. They were in front of a ruined house which was located on top of the hill overlooking the Kuoh Town. Rias wanted to say something but the way Naruto was looking at the house told her she had to wait.

"Rias," Hearing Naruto's voice, Rias looked at him, "What do you know about the previous governor of Kuoh Town?"

Rias was shocked because she never heard anything about any other past governor. When Rias and Sona along with their peerage members came to this town to study, Rias's brother told her that the Kuoh town belonged to the devils and seeing that she was going to stay at the town, she was given the ownership of the town legally. As far as she knew, it was done as a mean of training for her as a clan heiress.

"From your expression, I can see that you do not know." Naruto chuckled, it was an empty quiet one and somehow Rias felt as if it reflected Naruto's heart.

Finally, he looked at Rias. Rias didn't know Naruto for long but she knew one thing about him, his azure blue eyes would always hold power and control but now those eyes held nothing but sadness, "Let me tell you a story Rias, a story about a gentle devil woman who fell in love with a noble-hearted exorcist. It didn't take time for her feelings to be returned. They lived happily with each other but because of their origin, they kept their relationship a secret for as long as they could. But ultimately, everyone found out."

Naruto paused and looked at the sky, "Can you imagine what happened to them?"

Rias felt her heart beating faster, her breathing becoming erratic, "They were banished?"

"They were killed. The two of them were disposed of by the leaders of the Devils and Church." Naruto chuckled sarcastically.

Rias didn't want to ask fearing the answer, she knew she shouldn't but she just couldn't stop those words, "How do you know all these?"

Naruto looked at the ruined building once again, "The name of the devil woman that got killed was Cleria Belial," Naruto then faced the stunned Rias and added softly, "She was my mother."

Naruto's answer solved the riddle that was bothering Rias since she saw that picture, although she guessed it halfway. The woman she saw in that picture, her hair had the same grey shade as Diehauser Belial, the rating game champion, and she had the same azure colored eyes like Naruto. And the man who was beside her in the photo had the same blonde hair as his son.

Now she understood why those two, especially the woman looked familiar to her.

Rias couldn't stop her tears, she didn't want to. Smiling sadly, Naruto touched her cheeks gently who flinched slightly at his bold move. Wiping her tears away, Naruto spoke in a tender tone, "If they were killed because of criminal charges or because they became a threat to their respective factions, I could have accepted it. I still would have gritted my teeth and accepted their death if it was somehow, anyhow properly justified. But killing them because of 'Status Quo', that I cannot accept."

Naruto withdrew his hand and turned around to face opposite of Rias. He needed to control his emotions. He couldn't let her see his current expression.

"I want to bring justice to them, but I am nothing but an exiled king." Rias's eyes widened hearing that. She couldn't help but ask, "Wait you have Evil pieces?"

Naruto didn't look back instead he stretched his arm to his side and opened his palm. A king chess piece appeared on top of his palm. It was made of pure white color with elegant black lines adorning it. Black and white, both of these should contradict each other but somehow they merged so well together in that small object that none would believe the magnificence of it unless they would see it firsthand.

"It's beautiful."

Naruto closed his palm and with it, the piece disappeared. When Naruto turned around, Rias felt her breathing stopped.

It was evening and the sun was setting right behind Naruto. The sky had a crimson tint to it and somehow Naruto really blended well with the crimson color, his sun-kissed blonde hair was sticking out more and so were his burning crimson eyes.

Rias was shocked when she finally noticed the change, that Naruto's eye color was not azure blue but it somehow became crimson red. She didn't want to know how that happened but what she knew that it really suited well with Naruto. And then she understood,

She was falling for Naruto.

"So, Gremory Princess, will you help this exiled Belial King?" Naruto came closer and Rias blushed harder. Naruto carefully tucked a strand of hair behind Rias's ear keeping a proper distance from her, "I am not asking this for free of course. In return for your help, I will lend you my strength, Rias."

Rias looked away, she was sure her face had the same color like her hair, "Let me think about it."

"As you wish." Naruto stepped back.

Rias didn't wait for a second longer to teleport out of the place. And the moment she completely disappeared,

"Tsk, tsk, Naruto. To play with a fair maiden's heart like that." The man appeared out of nowhere and sat down on the rock facing the abandoned house.

"I don't have the time or the luxury, Kurama." Naruto looked back at his mother's house, the sadness in his eyes were replaced with viciousness.

"I know that very well Naruto, but do think of your steps carefully. She is Sirzech's little sister after all." Kurama said as he got up and stood beside Naruto.

"You think I can't take him on?" Naruto looked at Kurama from the corner of his eyes.

"You can defeat him and about that, I have no doubt. But you can't defeat his comrades, nor all the Maou together, nor the devil council alone. And we are not even going to the Church's part yet. Also, let's not forget about them. If you rush without proper planning, you will not be able to get the justice for your family that you desire." Kurama sighed.

Naruto looked coldly at Kurama, his crimson eyes were glowing now as if it was promising pure annihilation to anyone that would stand in his way, "Justice? In this rotten world where Heroes seek nothing but chaos and destruction in the name of equality? Where Archbishops experiment on innocent children to attain holy powers? Where gods do whatever they desire because they believe it is just? Where devils can massacre an entire race for their supposed self-protection without any retribution?"

Naruto laughed, it was filled with nothing but hollow and rage, one that truly reflected his heart, "No, this world has forsaken justice long ago."

Naruto then turned around and slowly started to walk toward his empty house, "This world doesn't need a savior to execute justice. What this world needs is a leader, a king who can rule over all the factions. What this world truly needs is,

'The King of Kings'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Done**

 **Just a note, this is not an edgy or antagonistic Naruto. Just a traumatized Naruto who will evolve through** **'Character Development'** **.**

 **Author's Note:**

Yes, Naruto here is a half-devil and his parents are real characters from DXD universe (for those who read the novel will know). I just changed and modified few elements so that Naruto could fit in as their child. Also, Naruto will take on his devil clan's name quite soon.

As for Naruto's Longinus, think of it as the combination between the Noble Phantasm of Shirou's Unlimited Blade Works and Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. It will be super strong but it will have its limitation. And I think all of you already guessed it, Kurama is the consciousness of that Longinus.

About Naruto's character, he isn't like the usual cheerful Naruto. The reason is his past. His past changed him, traumatized him and for that, his characteristics will be a bit different. He is calculative and prideful but he can be compassionate and kind towards people that he trusts, though at first, he will rarely show it. Think of Naruto going through Sasuke's past tenfold.

Now one thing I will come clear about. I am not good at writing romance/harem stories. I learned that the hard way. So I am going safe with this story. Naruto will start with only one lover. As for the rest of the girls, I will go with the flow of the story; meaning even I do not know who I may add as Naruto's lover. It will all depend on the chemistry and relation between the characters.

Also if anyone asks like, why I as the author do not know who is going to end up with Naruto. Simple, because I am focusing on the story and the adventure section, not the romance part. Now depending on how it will turn out later will decide who will become Naruto's lover. And please do remember that everyone will want me to choose the girl they like and I can't have all the girls falling for him (can't write mass harem, sorry). I didn't put the maximum number of girls yet but the max I can go maybe four or five but like I said I will focus on the romance a lot less. For the usual heroines, Rias, Akeno, Koneko and so on, they will have bonds with Naruto over time but whether or not they will have romantic relationships with him, it all depends on how the story progresses.

 **That's it for now. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please leave a review.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 02

**Here is the second chapter.**

 **Be sure to read the Author's Note at the end. Now onto the story,**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear in this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Devils just don't come from the hell beneath us_

 _They are around us, walking amongst us_

 _Disguised as humans._

 _They come to us as a friend, a lover or an ally_

 _Some with good intentions and some with bad_

 _But they will always have ulterior motives_

 _They are devils after all_

 _"So, ero-jiji, does that mean all the devils are bad."_

 _"Depends how you see it brat because not every devil's ulterior motives are dangerous to others. For some they are self-satisfaction which is harmless to others, so nothing is wrong with that."_

 _He wanted to say something more but a big hand, full of warmth, started to ruffle his hair._

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, his eyes slightly watered. With a sigh, he caught his tear with his thumb before it could fall off.

"Either it is about them or something that I don't want to remember." Naruto thought tiredly as he was pointlessly looking at the plain white ceiling of the room.

"Another bad dream?"

Naruto groaned as he looked beside him. Sitting on the other couch was Kurama, one of the very few people who knew everything about him. He was looking through quite a lot of papers at a very fast pace. And in front of him, a lot of books were laying around, all about weapons and machinery.

"How far has it been analyzed?" Naruto asked as he got up and started to stretch.

"This so called weapon you have on your mind Naruto is something very dangerous. Just the mention of it could spark a war and you, my friend," Kurama looked at Naruto, the usual mirth in his eyes was missing, "Will be in the middle of that chaos."

"I am not creating this to start a war but to end one if someone else creates it. And we both know who I am talking about." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"A weapon of mass destruction of this level cannot end a war but only fuel it." Kurama shook his head and went back to examine the papers.

Naruto didn't reply, he just stood there silently for few minutes before heading toward his bedroom.

"You should go meet her, it has been a few days already," Kurama said without looking at him as his eyes were focused on the papers.

Naruto stopped just for a second. With a sigh and slumped shoulder, he continued on his way.

.

A few Hours Later

.

"Come in," Rias spoke up when she heard the door knocks.

The door opened to reveal Naruto and Akeno.

Naruto entered the room slowly and looked around, this was the first time he visited the Occult Research Club room which took the entire old school building. He whistled as he couldn't help but admire the club room. It was huge and luxurious but at the same time, it had the warmth of a home. Just one glance at the room would tell anyone that all the club members did not just only exercise discipline but also they greatly looked after one another.

Naruto's admiration stopped when he saw Rias wearing casual clothing. And he had to admit she looked quite beautiful in that purple sundress, which was really complimenting her crimson hair. With a small grin, he motioned the chair in front of him. Seeing Rias nodding her head, he sat down.

"The class is going to start soon you know." Naruto chuckled.

"Ara, ara, I never thought you will be talking about attendance seriously." Akeno giggled as she started to prepare tea.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow but before he could retort, Rias spoke, "There are lots of things I wanted to ask you but you didn't come for few days."

Naruto looked at Rias for some time, he could clearly see from her gestures and attire that she was not going to let him go until she would get every answer to her questions. With a small sigh, he replied, "I assumed you needed time to sort out your thoughts."

Rias gave a wry smile, "How considerate of you."

Akeno served tea to Naruto first and was surprised the way Naruto drank the tea. Instead of drinking it directly and quickly, he enjoyed the aroma of the tea first. Then he took a small sip to savor the taste. It was quite astonishing since all of them were used to see him gobbling up food like a starved monster. And if it was ramen …

Naruto's face softened as he looked at Akeno, "This really is quite delicious, Akeno-chan."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Akeno quickly served Rias who missed the small blush Akeno's face sported since her eyes were focused on Naruto.

"I didn't think you knew such elegance, considering your usual behavior," Rias asked surprised.

"There are lots of things about me you don't know, my dear Rias-chan." Naruto chuckled as he delicately took another sip, "So why not we start? You called me here for that reason, didn't you?"

Rias blushed seeing she got sidetracked.

After coming from that supposed date, according to Rias, the Crimson-haired princess told Akeno everything, except for the fact that she might have a crush on the exiled king. But the sadist Miko caught on it soon though she decided not to talk about it then. Although Akeno advised Rias to inform Sona, Rias didn't want to ... not yet. She wanted to talk to Naruto first to clear up few things and to get some answers before telling anyone else.

She wanted to be the first to know everything about him, hence the current meeting.

"Fine then Naruto-kun," Naruto grinned slightly at the way Rias addressed him, "I don't want to pry too much but there are two questions that are bugging me the most."

"First how did I get my hands on the evil pieces as you have to get them directly from Ajuka and," Naruto smirked widely seeing the surprised look on Rias's face, "the second would be, how I can use the pieces as I am not a full-blooded devil, right?"

The shock was gone quickly for Rias as she pouted making Naruto chuckle and Akeno to smile. But she didn't say anything indicating that Naruto was right.

"Don't be angry Rias-chan, I am just a bit good at reading people." Before Rias could retort, Naruto continued, "Now regarding your first questions, the evil pieces I used belonged to my mother since she never used hers. And as for the second question I like to keep that secret for now." Naruto answered.

Rias's calculative eyes met Naruto's amusing ones, and the stare down went for few seconds. Finally, Rias conceded, "You really are one mysterious person."

Naruto chuckled hearing that, "I will take that as a compliment."

"Then can you at least tell me where have you been all this time?" Rias asked, "Why to show up now of all time?"

"Here and there." Seeing Rias groaning, Naruto smiled, "You have to understand Rias that because of my not-so-good childhood I have trust issues. Just because I am not telling you now doesn't mean I will not tell you ever. You just have to give me some time. And I already told you what my aim is but let me clarify it more, Rias-chan."

Naruto turned his head and looked out of the window. Even though his eyes were shadowed by his hair, both girls could see the saddened expression, "I told you, didn't I? I want justice for my parents but right now I am nothing but an exiled king. In order to achieve my goal, I need to make my place in the devil faction."

Naruto looked back at Rias, his eyes sharp, "I have strength Rias but I have neither direction nor knowledge about the current Devil faction. So that is what I ask of you."

Naruto leaned forward and looked at Rias straight in the eye, "And in return, I will lend you my powers."

"Ara~ ara~ How boisterous of you, Naruto-kun?" It was Akeno who spoke up.

After serving tea, Akeno went and stood beside Rias. From the sideline, she was silently watching the conversation between the two kings. Akeno knew that her king was smart and sharp but most of their close friends knew that the sadist Miko was smarter and sharper. Rias would become an open book, too easy to see through and too easy to lead around if she would become emotional which could be easily achieved if the other party knew what to do. But unlike Rias, Akeno had better control of her emotions and she knew how to make people go at her pace without them knowing.

And Akeno could see that Naruto was like her, maybe better. From the start, Rias didn't have any control over their conversation. But from the gesture, it was clear to Akeno that Naruto wasn't lying or emotionally cornering her. It was more like Naruto was slowly pushing Rias to the place where he wanted her to be. And that's why Akeno knew that she had to break Naruto's control over Rias, it was her duty as a queen, "You need to show us your and your peerage members' strength Naruto-kun so that we can see if you are truly strong like you say or not, or are you going to evade this too?"

Naruto looked at Akeno who held her gaze, and a second later he broke into a grin, "You have a great Queen, Rias-chan."

Akeno didn't show any outer emotion but inwardly she was surprised. That sentence clearly told her that she was right about Naruto and he knew what Akeno was trying to do.

Unable to catch the little internal skirmish between Naruto and Akeno, Rias just looked at both of them. But before she could ask, Naruto answered, "I don't mind showing you my strength and regarding my peerage members, I only have a handful of them but I can guarantee you that each of them can take all of your members alone."

Now that was something Rias couldn't set aside. She growled, "Are you telling me that my comrades are weak?"

"They lack experience."

The reply hit both Akeno and Rias in the face.

"I saw what you do from time to time. You go and exterminate stray devils with your peerages. Rias-chan, teaming up against a single stray devil who is too insane to think clearly will not give your members much experience." Naruto leaned back in the chair before continuing, "I admit that my comrades and I have no experience regarding rating game matches. But I can assure you that they had their fair share of real fights."

"Ara, and what is a real fight?" Akeno interrupted again.

Rias would have gotten annoyed if it wasn't for that sudden sharp look Naruto got when he heard the question, "My dear ladies, a real fight is when you duel against an opponent of equal or higher caliber; when you knowingly go against all odds; when you are thrown into a battlefield without proper planning or equipment;"

With each pause, Naruto's expression was taking a darker turn, "When," Then suddenly he stopped.

The silence in the room that followed after felt quite deafening.

Few seconds passed by, after that with a sigh and much calmer expression, Naruto finally continued, "A real fight is considered as a deadly battle, not a harmless game."

It took few seconds for Rias and Akeno to understand what Naruto was pointing at, "The rating game."

The rating game, it was created after the introduction of the Evil Pieces. It was a competition between two Devils who had their own peerage members as a mean to measure their strength, wits, and prowess which would ultimately reflect their social standing in the underworld. And because of this, quite soon it became so famous that the top ranked devils in rating games were considered as celebrities.

And for this reason, rules were implanted for safety and security. Slowly it became a competition tournament to earn nothing but fame and glory.

Suddenly Rias was filled with hope, "maybe,"

But before she could go any further, Yuuto entered who was supporting a wounded Issei with Koneko behind them.

Naruto didn't turn to look at newcomers. He closed his eyes and released a long breath through his mouth, "I think you better take care of that."

And with that, their conversation abruptly ended.

.

Ten Minutes Later

.

Naruto watched Rias reprimanding her newest peerage member.

It seemed that the newly reincarnated devil started to like a nun that he recently met. And according to him, she was innocent and kind who was just in the wrong place. Although Rias forbade him before not to meet with her again, he still went out on a small date with the said nun today. But at the end, he clashed with his previous date who took the nun and left Issei with some nasty injuries.

"I really didn't see anyone screwing up so badly in two dates in a row." Naruto thought amusingly.

Seeing Rias slapping Issei, Naruto spoke up, "Rias-chan, if I may suggest something?"

Every club member looked at him since he was quiet the whole time. Rias sighed and nodded her head. Naruto didn't need to see because he could clearly feel the intense calculative gaze of Akeno's, who was just waiting for him to slip, "If I remember correctly, this town belongs to you, a devil clan heiress. And right inside your territory, some fallen angels attacked your subordinate, not once but few times. I think you have the right to retaliate. But the best course of action would be letting someone else handling the matter. In that way, even if some complaints come up at a later time, you can point out that those small fries were creating problems which earned irks of some unwanted people."

It wasn't hard to figure out who that 'someone' Naruto was referring to.

"So in a way, I am neither attacking them nor defending them." Rias grinned.

"Rias-bucho, why not we try a different approach? Let's send Issei along with Kiba and Koneko. Issei does need to face his fear, and this should be a perfect time. It will help him to grow both mentally and physically. If some complaints come up at a later time, we can blame it on the problems of newly reincarnated devils. Also, there is the fact that Issei was the one who got attacked." Akeno suggested.

Naruto looked at the thunder priestess and smiled, "I do not mind either way but I would suggest that both of you don't get involved directly. It would be easier to clean up the mess later."

Rias took a deep breath and looked at the dejected Issei, "Fine, we will go with that and if you don't mind, would you help them out, Naruto-kun?" Seeing Naruto nodding, Rias smiled, "But Akeno and I will be close by. If anything happens, we will come right away."

"Thank you, buchou."

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **Late Evening**

Issei didn't want to wait a bit so that's why they all had to rush.

According to him, something bad was going to happen to Asia, and they were running short on time.

"Why did you stop Naruto-san?" Yuuto asked.

Naruto looked at the forest behind the church, "You guys take the front door, and I will take the back one. We cover more grounds that way."

All three people in front of him nodded in agreement and slowly went toward the church.

Naruto took out a cigarette and lit it before going at the backside of the church. He chose this place specifically because he sensed the two fallen angels guarding the place. And he wanted to have some chat with them. He was short on time, so he went right where they were. It took few minutes to reach his targets.

The two fallen angels were surprised and took a defensive stance the moment they saw him.

"I guess you girls know about me." Naruto looked at them with a bored expression.

"What do you want?" The blue haired one shouted but Naruto could see through her façade. She and the little one were scared of him.

"I want to talk with both of you."

"We have nothing ..."

"Kneel."

.

Sometime Later

.

Issei punched Raynare and send her flying with his powered up sacred gear.

"That's gotta hurt."

Issei looked to his side and smiled tiredly, "Naruto-senpai!"

Naruto waved at Issei and then looked around to see the damage. And when his gaze fell on Asia, he eyes narrowed. Just at a glance, he could tell that the girl was alive but suffering. He quickly went beside the nun and put his hand on her forehead.

"Naruto-senpai, I couldn't do it. I couldn't protect her." Issei sobbed. Yuuto and Koneko arrived with Rias and Akeno.

"You guys are ok!" Issei shouted at his friends.

Yuuto smiled as he pointed at Rias and Akeno, "Thanks to our president and vice-president."

Rias wanted to say something but then she saw the gauntlet Issei had which surprised her, "Is that 'Boosted Gear'?"

Naruto didn't look at it since his eyes were closed and he was focusing on Asia, "It seems like it."

Naruto took his hand off and sighed, "Her sacred gear was damaged. I am guessing you stopped whatever they were doing the halfway, resulting this to happen."

"She can't be saved?" Issei grimaced.

Naruto didn't answer for some time it was as if he was reluctant about something. For a brief moment, his eyes showed conflict, despair, need, and hope. He covered his face with one hand and took some deep breaths. He almost let out his real feelings, his real self. He calmed down quite fast and was glad no one was able to notice the little slip-up. He answered as he knew what to do, no, what he needed to do, "She can but I have to ask something to Rias first." Naruto then looked at Rias and asked directly, "Can I take her into my peerage?"

Rias was surprised but just for a bit, "I do not mind."

Nodding his head, Naruto took out a pawn piece and held it slightly above Asia. He made sure to hold the pawn piece in a way so no one could see it. His chess pieces were unique and he wanted to keep that fact hidden as long as he could. When he let go of the piece, it slowly entered her body whose breathing started to become normal again though she didn't wake up. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Akeno was the only one who caught his intention.

When it was all done, Rias turned around and looked at the injured Raynare who was trying to get up, "Now what to do with you?"

"Detain her and send her to Grigori."

"Excuse me?" Rias asked surprised.

"Damn this girl got no tactics." Naruto sighed, "I already detained the other two fallen angels. You can detain her too and send her to Azazel. You have the right to ask for some compensation as these idiots caused quite a lot of troubles. Regardless, by doing this you will gain some political advantages toward 'Fallen Angel Faction' and at the same time, you should be gaining some good commendations from the 'Devil Faction' for handling this, how should I say, more professionally."

Naruto then looked at the cowering girl and shrugged, "Or you can just blast her along with her friends into oblivion."

Not only Rias but even Akeno looked at Naruto with wide eyes and as for the rest, they didn't understand properly what Naruto was implying.

The surprised state was soon replaced by admiration as Rias smiled fondly at the blond king, "You truly are an enigma."

.

Later at Night

.

Naruto gently laid Asia onto the bed and then put the blanket over her. He had a few extra rooms in his house and he put Asia to the second biggest one.

Now that he was alone, Naruto let his real emotions to surface. His gaze was solely focused on Asia and his eyes had the same conflicted emotions. He was clenching and unclenching his fist rapidly, his body was tensed. His mental barrier started to crack, as memories, he never wanted to recall started to resurface.

 _"Naruto, would you like to have a younger sibling, maybe a sister."_

He could have let Rias have Asia, and maybe that would have been the better choice. But he needed her. He couldn't pinpoint why he was feeling like this? Maybe because she would look like her. Maybe because he started yearning for what he had lost? But if so, then …

"I didn't need this kind of distraction at this stage." Naruto rubbed his head, his face showed a great deal of discomfort.

Suddenly he lifted his head up and smiled. Perfect timing, he needed this kind of distraction. Taking one last look at the unconscious nun, he went out of the room silently. He came downstairs to see his guard was having a stare down with an uninvited guest, no, he knew she would be coming as soon as she could.

"Nice guard dog you have there."

"Thanks, Rias said the same thing."

"I am guessing you knew I would be coming."

"Yes." He put his arm up and his dog backed off, though reluctantly, "I should have greeted you but was busy fixing the room for Asia."

"She woke up?"

"Not yet," Naruto pointed at the Sofa and she sat down though her eyes never left Naruto, "She did have her sacred gear badly damaged so I am guessing she will wake up after it gets properly fixed. And let's not forget that she was reincarnated also, which means her body has to adapt to the new changes as well."

"True."

"Coffee, juice, soda, water or perhaps tea, though it will not be as good as yours."

"Let's get to the point, shall we? What do you truly want from my master?"

Naruto grinned from his ear to ear, "Rias really have an amazing queen."

"It sounds like your queen has problems," Akeno replied back sharply.

Naruto opened his palm and a queen piece became visible, it was a fake piece just to be displayed as a showcase, "I don't have a queen."

"Isn't one supposed to get the queen first? I thought it was basic for gathering peerage members." Akeno frowned.

Naruto chuckled as he closed his palm and with it retreating the piece, "For everyone, a queen has a significant meaning, someone who the king truly desires." Naruto gave Akeno a meaningful look, "I am pretty sure you get what I mean."

Akeno became quiet. Naruto was right; when Rias turned her into a devil, she wasn't looking for a strong person rather she was looking for a friend, a sister.

"Don't change the subject." Akeno looked at Naruto coldly who held up his arms in a surrendering manner.

"You think I have an ulterior motive?" Naruto asked.

"Am I wrong?" Akeno retorted challengingly.

"Nope, you are not. But," Naruto sharply added when he saw Akeno wanted to interrupt, "But whatever I said back there was true. I do want to make my place in the underworld and for that, I need your king's help. But I will not involve her with whatever I have in my mind for afterward."

"Aren't you going to say something like 'you have my words' or 'I swear this on my life'?" Her words were sharp and right to the point. Even though she was very displeased, she still held herself with elegance. Something, Naruto was sure, Rias wouldn't be able to do.

"Even if say something cheesy like that, you are not going to believe me anyway," Naruto smirked.

"True," Akeno dropped her gaze just to take a deep breath before looking back at Naruto, her eyes just got sharper, if that was even possible, "I will ask you two questions and I want straight answers. Are you going to use Rias? And are you going to put her in harm's way?"

"Do you think I am stupid, Akeno?" Naruto replied in a heartbeat, "I know the basic history of the underworld. Sirzechs, the current Maou and who is considered as one of the strongest devils ever to exist, is her big brother and plus, he is a siscon."

Naruto chuckled as he added, "Do you get my point?"

"I want clear answers Naruto-san," Akeno replied making Naruto to sigh. It seemed Akeno was not going to budge till she heard straight cut answers from Naruto,

"I want Rias's help and I am willing to help her in return, think of it as a business partnership. And no I don't want the whole underworld howling at my ass so I am not going to put her in harm's way." So Naruto gave her just how she wanted them.

Akeno didn't break her eye contact with Naruto. Few seconds passed only but it felt long in that room. Finally, Akeno sighed as she stood up.

"I hope you keep your words."

She didn't wait a second before teleporting out of the house.

"An amazing queen indeed."

It was quite refreshing to find someone around his age to actually hold a conversation of his level. Maybe she was just as cunning as he was? Who knows? Naruto relaxed on the sofa and took out a cigarette. But before he could lit it,

'Thud'

Naruto whipped his head fast and the scene that greeted him made him drop his cigarette from his mouth.

Asia was on the ground and his dog, his familiar Raikou who was one of the direct and strongest offspring of Raiju and one of the hardest beasts ever to tame, was licking Asia's face as if she was his long lost master. He was also rubbing his face on her neck as if asking her to pet him. The beast that was said could tame lightning just like his father, was acting like a spoiled house dog.

That never happened before.

"Umm," Asia looked at Naruto uncomfortably.

Getting out of his stupor, Naruto went toward them and moved Raikou forcefully, "Bad dog." Naruto chided at his familiar who stepped back unwillingly. Because Raikou was moved, Asia steadily tried to get up but couldn't because of her lack of strength. After few more failed attempt, she chose to sit right on the floor. After she got herself comfortable, as if nothing was wrong, she just looked at Naruto with big innocent eyes.

Raikou just gave Naruto a blank stare and then went and lied down beside Asia. Shaking his head, Naruto pointed at his dog, "I think he likes you. Just pet him if it is ok with you."

Asia nodded her head and gently started to pat Raikou. The way his tail was moving showed how exactly how pleased he was.

Naruto shook his head and threw the cigarette into the trash. He also sat down on the floor, opposite of Asia. Today was just not his day,

"I believe you have some questions."

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **A few Days Later**

Naruto could hear the sounds of the dishes being cleaned. It made him to smile softly.

Not only would Asia cook the food for both of them but she would also do the cleaning and almost every other household chores. Naruto did say that it was not necessary but Asia insisted, saying that was the least she could do. But what's more surprising was, the house looked a bit more colorful and livelier. Maybe it was just his imagination?

Asia took it quite well, her being reincarnated as a devil. For her, it was a second chance she received and she wanted to use this chance to do things that she was deprived of.

With the help of Rias and Sona, Asia was admitted into Kuoh academy as Asia Uzumaki, Naruto's sister. Although the gentle nun was shy, innocent and inexperienced in socializing, she became quite popular. And for the Occult Research Club, it was just for Rias and her peerage members but Rias was willing to make an exception for the Uzumaki siblings. The only thing Naruto didn't like was Asia becoming close friends with Issei.

Naruto relaxed on the sofa and sighed again. When he saw her almost dying, he needed to save her. But as the days were going by, he wasn't sure if that was the right choice. Yes, she was bringing a bright change to his life, slowly but he could see it, feel it. But the problem was what lied ahead. Every one of his other peerages knew full well and were preparing for it. But Asia wasn't the type suitable for something like that. Even with all that, a part of him was satisfied.

The scene in front of him was just a very small piece of the picture he used to see. The picture that was forever lost. But maybe, just maybe …

His thinking got interrupted by the doorbell. Both of the Uzumaki siblings were surprised by that. Naruto was the first to collect himself as he smiled at Asia, "I will get that."

He went and opened the door, "Rias?" He had to admit he was a bit surprised to see the crimson princess, "It is quite late, you know?"

"Yes but I need to talk to you." Naruto could feel something was wrong. He moved away from the door and motioned her to come in.

"We just had a long day because of the familiar hunting, you could have told me then." Naruto closed the door and took Rias to the living room.

"It is kinda personal," Rias replied not looking at Naruto though.

"Rias-buchou," Asia smiled as she came from the kitchen to greet her.

"Asia, if you are done cleaning can you go to your room? Take Raikou with you if you want." Asia looked at Naruto and then at Rias. Nodding her head, she took Naruto's familiar and went upstairs. From the looks of it, Raikou couldn't be happier.

"I still can't believe that you got the Raikou as a familiar." Rias smiled as she sat down.

Naruto looked at Rias and asked directly, "What's wrong Rias?"

Rias smiled sadly, after their conversation a few days ago, Naruto stopped using suffix with her name as if he stopped pretending to be a flirt with her. She wouldn't admit that out loud but she kinda missed that.

"I would like to borrow your strength."

Naruto wasn't expecting this. Yes, he did say that he would lend his strength to Rias but he didn't know it would be this soon. Naruto grinned wolfishly making Rias blush, "So soon? What happened?"

Rias closed her eyes and sighed, "I am engaged."

Naruto blinked. Whatever reason he thought of, this certainly wasn't it, "I thought being engaged would make a girl happy? Is your fiancé a douchebag or something?"

"I don't think any sane girl would want to marry him," Rias replied coldly.

"Ouch~ So you want me to have a fight with him?" Naruto asked.

"I was thinking of a rating game, you could use him as your stepping stone to enter the devil's society." Rias pointed out.

Naruto looked at Rias blankly for few seconds before saying, "You really hate his guts, don't you?"

"Will you help me or no?" Even though Rias looked calm, Naruto could see she was scared and tensed.

"I don't mind helping, but is he really that strong that you don't want to fight him yourself." Rias relaxed after hearing Naruto's reply. She took few deep breaths to compose herself before answering his question, "I have full confidence on my comrades but like you pointed out, they are inexperienced whereas Riser participated in ten rating matches. Also, there is the fact that he has full peerage members."

"So not only he outnumbers you but he is also experienced in rating game." Naruto had an amusing look on his face but Rias could see it wasn't aimed at her.

"So what would be our backstory?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Rias blinked.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "You and I," He pointed at Rias first with his index finger and then at him, "have to come up with a story as to why I am fighting for you. I believe your family members know your disinterest in this arranged marriage?"

"Yes they do, and how did you know it is an arranged marriage?" Rias asked, a bit surprised.

"If it was a love marriage, instead of trying to humiliate him in front of everyone you would have tried to fix him. Now as for the story, we have to come up with something solid. A small slip from either of us could get both of us into trouble." Naruto explained.

"So what do you suggest?" Rias asked. She was willing to put her future in Naruto's hands because she knew Naruto was strong, and it became crystal clear the previous day.

.

Flashback

.

 _Rias finally told Sona about Naruto, albeit not everything. Sona wasn't happy at first but she reluctantly agreed Rias's reasons for not telling her earlier. She was also not quite comfortable when she learned about Naruto's deal with Rias, something Akeno wholeheartedly agreed. But then, Sona suggested an idea which all of them agreed on. It was a match, more like a test to see how powerful Naruto truly was._

 _So that was why they were here now, at the backside of their school. Rias and Sona would sometimes come here for simple sparring against each other or to train their peerages. The place was quite spacious and any damage can be fixed by their magic. Also, a magic barrier was surrounding the place making sure no one else would unwantedly venture here. A perfect place for them._

 _"So let me get this straight, I am having the special privilege to spank *cough* I mean to personally take care of the top four beauties of our academy? I am honored~" Naruto tried but he couldn't keep his smile down._

 _"Ara~ Ara~ someone is acting quite naughty." Akeno smiled and if Naruto was honest it sent shivers down his spine because it was a smile that promised to introduce him to a great deal of pain and humiliation, "It seems our little delinquent needs to be educated."_

 _The first match was Akeno and Tsubaki versus Naruto. They wanted the fight to be one by one but Naruto said it would take too long so offered them to come at him all at once. They refuted the idea but at the end agreed on two on one. The girls still had their doubts._

 _Tsubaki and Akeno both took their stances while Naruto was grinning broadly at them._

 _"Begin," Sona shouted and her mouth didn't close after that as she stared dumbly at the scene in front of her._

 _Naruto was beside their queens holding that unique broadsword of his that Rias saw before. And the shocking part was that Tsubaki's head was inside the circle close to the top and Akeno's neck was mere millimeters away from the semi-circular one nearer the handle. They didn't see him move, heck they didn't even see where the bloody hell the sword came from._

 _Naruto put his mouth near Akeno's ear and said in a real gentle voice, "Who needed to be educated again, Akeno-chan?"_

 _Now it was Akeno who felt shivers running down her spine and somehow she found it arousing, very arousing._

 _"M-Match is o-over." Sona stuttered._

 _The sword disappeared but both queens still couldn't believe what just happened. They were beaten in less than a second. They were still trying to process just what exactly happened. But one thing both queen mutually agreed on, they should have listened to Naruto's suggestion._

 _Because the match was over before it even began._

 _"Guess now it's our turn," Rias spoke up and Sona nodded._

 _Rias and Sona went to one side while Naruto lazily went to his. Both of the heiresses looked at each other and nodded._

 _Akeno looked at the contestants as she took the role of the mediator, though she was still shaken. Seeing that everyone was ready, she shouted, "Begin."_

 _Immediately Rias and Sona released a burst of energy at their front and at the same time they jumped back. The moment their feet touched the ground they already prepared their spells, but,_

 _"Checkmate."_

 _Naruto spoke from behind them. He was holding yet another unique looking weapon which consisted of a giant axe and a hammer, linked end-to-end by a thick chain. The axe and the hammer were inches apart from Sona and Rias's head, respectively._

 _"Did you really think that I will use the same tactic?" Naruto sighed as his weapon disappeared._

 _Sona and Rias thought that Naruto was going to attack them somewhere from the front so they released the burst of energy to slow him down or for him to back off. The second part of their plan was that using that short span of time Sona would have used her magic to cast a water barrier around them while Rias would have tried to hit Naruto with hers. But all these plans didn't help them at all. Their queens couldn't survive the first second and they couldn't reach the second. But unlike their queens, they weren't demotivated. No, rather …_

 _"We want a rematch," Sona asked and both hers and Rias's eyes were burning with determination._

 _"Maybe sometime later." His answer made Rias pout and Sona to adjust her glass which looked quite intimidating._

.

Flashback Ends

.

Yes, he was strong and there was no denying that. But it was still a risky move to put her future in someone else's hands, and many would believe it to be a reckless thing to do. But Rias wanted to trust Naruto, she wanted to be the one to introduce Naruto to the underworld, she wanted to be the person who Naruto would rely upon.

It wasn't a risky move, it was a selfish one. A greedy one.

"First would be to say that we love each other and so I am fighting to free my lover," Rias never felt her heart beating so fast before, "But I don't believe anyone will buy such a cheesy story." And with that, the beating stopped altogether.

"I think that is a great cover-up story," Rias whined making Naruto chuckle at her.

"Even if we go with that story and act our parts, there are just too many holes. First is that I appeared only two months ago, too fast to fall in love with." Naruto missed Rias's internal blank stare as he continued, "Second will be my questionable background that might make your parents think that the douchebag is a better choice. So no, instead of a cheesy romantic approach, we will approach this a bit more business-like."

"How so?" Rias was intrigued.

"This town belonged to my mother. So I will fight and win for you and in return, you will share the administration of the town with me. How does it sound?" Naruto relaxed and looked at Rias who had an enlightening look on her face.

But before Rias could reply a red circle appeared in front of them and slowly from there a devil emerged.

Both the lady, who was wearing maid clothes and Rias were surprised at what happened next. Grayfia was at the same position like Dohnaseek and Tsubaki, her head was inside the circle close to the top edge of that peculiar sword. Rias didn't even see him move let alone taking out the sword.

Grayfia was surprised but just for a second. She just blew a small breath and immediately the sword started to freeze and quite soon it became nothing but a block of ice. And now she was surprised once again to see Naruto still holding the frozen sword, he didn't even shake an inch considering that the frozen sword had now gained a lot of extra weights and he was holding the sword with one hand.

"There is a door and last time I checked my doorbell still works." Naruto's voice was cold now and so was his gaze.

"Naruto-kun, she is Grayfia-san, she is from the Gremory household." Rias didn't want to tell Naruto that he just held his sword against her brother's wife, though he had the right to do so.

Naruto snapped his fingers with the other hand and the sword disappeared. He looked at Rias, "Time's up?"

Rias smiled softly, "Time's up."

Grayfia wanted to ask quite a few things but at least she didn't found Rias in a compromising position like what she feared for. So, for now, she would just wait for Rias to come with her.

Rias got up and went to Grayfia, "Let's go back Grayfia-san."

Grayfia nodded and under their feet, the same red circle appeared again. But before completely disappearing, Rias held out two fingers and then they were gone.

Naruto chuckled,

"Guess I have to make some calls."

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **Next Day**

Naruto knew that the club room would be tensed but he didn't expect it to be this much.

"I hope I am on time." Naruto chuckled as he entered the room.

"For once you are." Rias smiled and motioned him to a seat.

"Is he the special guest you were talking about, Rias-sama?" Grayfia asked politely.

"Yes, he is," Rias replied back with a bit relaxed tone. Grayfia noticed that Rias became a lot less tensed when Naruto arrived and with her tension lessening each club members' moods improved as well.

"Naruto-kun, this is Grayfia, my brother's queen and the head maid of the Gremory clan. Grayfia-san, this is Naruto Uzumaki, the one I was talking about."

Both bowed slightly at each other.

But before more pleasantries could be exchanged, the last guest chose that time to come. When the large orange magical circle with the symbol of a phoenix appeared in the middle of the room, the temperature spiked. The magic circle then burst into intense hot flames, making almost everyone to be awed at the power.

"You didn't tell me he would be a showoff," Naruto whispered to Rias as he was standing close to her.

"Think of the most arrogant perverted scumbag you have ever met and even he, I am pretty sure, would be better than this guy." Rias didn't bother to keep her voice low.

Naruto could finally see the guy when the fire died down. He was a tall and handsome young man in his early twenties with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"I haven't been to this place for a while, although I can't say I miss this pitiful place." Then he slowly walked forward as he didn't look at anyone except Rias, "I have come for you, Rias, my love."

"Who is this?" Issei asked surprised, so was almost everyone.

"This is Riser Phenex-sama. He is a pure blooded upper-class devil and the third son of the Phenex clan." Grayfia stopped so everyone new could digest the information, then she dropped the bomb, "He is also the fiancé of the Gremory family's heiress."

"Wait, does that mean?" Asia slowly looked at Rias.

"Yes, he is engaged to Rias-sama."

Riser expected Rias to lash out or frown but he clearly didn't expect Rias to act all calm and confident, as she clapped her hands and spoke up, "Why not we sit down properly?"

"Before that, are these your new members?" Riser asked, though his gaze was focused on Naruto who had his eyes closed.

"Most of them, yes, but he," Pointing at Naruto, Rias continued, "Is my special guest and you will see why. So please sit down." She motioned to the sofa to her left.

Riser just scoffed and sat down on the sofa. "Naruto," Rias motioned to the sofa opposite of Riser. After Naruto took his seat, Rias sat down on the sofa that was beside theirs.

"Rias, I expected you to sit beside me." Riser said with an arrogant tone.

"Why is that? I did tell you that I have no intention of marrying you, Riser." Rias replied in a calm tone.

"Rias, you know about our family circumstances. So don't act so spoiled and selfish." Riser chuckled, ever his laughter had a conceited sound to it, "It might bring down the name of your family."

"Who said I will bring my family down? I will marry but it will be under my own term." Rias said in a composed manner. Even Akeno was surprised to see Rias this calm because she knew when it would come to Riser, Rias could never be calm and composed.

Riser narrowed his eyes, usually, he could play with Rias's emotions and it was fun to see her struggle. It boosted his ego to see the sister of one of the greatest Maou was helpless against him. But now seeing Rias all cool and confident, it irked him, "The entire devil world is struggling to preserve the lineages of pure-blooded devils, and you know the reason. Our fathers arranged this marriage for the common good. So don't cause too much trouble for everyone."

"Even now I fail to see how choosing my life-partner can trouble anyone but me. And also it is not like the fate of entire devil world actually rests on our marriage." Rias asked in a challenging manner.

"Rias," Fires started to flick around Riser as he stood up, "I can't have you sully my honor. I will take you to the underworld even if I have to burn all of your servants in front of you."

"Wow, you really are a douchebag."

Silence,

It was as if the entire room came to a sudden stop. Riser slowly looked at Naruto with enraged eyes, "What did you say, you lowly trash?"

"I will be honest with you," Naruto wasn't even slightly fazed by the sudden rise of power or the tone of Riser's voice, "When Rias told me about you, I didn't believe anyone can be that much of a scumbag but guess I was wrong." Naruto closed his eyes and gave a bright grin, "She really hates your guts and now I can see why."

Riser closed his eyes. The flickering flames stopped, but when everyone calmed down he snapped his fingers. The entire sofa that Naruto was sitting on was lit on fire immediately, intending to turn him to ash. But the second surprise came immediately when the fire as soon as it formed started to spin around and then rapidly gathered into a sword, which was buried tip first into the floor. The sword, that appeared right beside Naruto out of nowhere, had a unique shape. It had a wide, flat blade with two curved indentations near its base, creating a sort of cross-guard and its two handles were connected to one another by a short length of cord. The sliver blade of the sword absorbed Riser's flames and turned to orange colored steel.

And Naruto was completely unharmed, although the sofa was not so lucky as it had some burn marks. It happened so fast that the most only had the time to open their mouth, to cry out for Naruto.

Riser was surprised but it was soon replaced with pure anger but before he could retort the temperature of the room rapidly dropped.

Grayfia stepped forward. Her body was surrounded by an icy mist and she looked at Riser coldly, "Riser-sama, that was a foolish move and if you don't calm down, I will have to interfere."

Riser gulped as he backed off, "Well, if the strongest queen says something … like …"

Everyone knew why Riser stopped. The sword that absorbed the Riser's fire was now absorbing the mist that was around Grayfia, causing it to change its color again and this time it took an icy blue color. The absorption was a lot slower than the last time, but still.

"Ahh," Naruto smiled sheepishly, "My bad." Then he snapped his fingers and the sword disappeared. Then he looked around with an innocent expression, "So where were we again?"

Rias was the first to react, and her giggle made everyone to break out from their stupor. With a radiant smile she looked at her fiancé, "Riser, I want to settle this issue through a rating game."

"Oh-ho, are you sure you want to go against me with your newly reincarnated fragile members? I am a seasoned player Rias and I have played numerous games and won most of them." Riser's arrogance was back with full force. This time his comment did make Rias scowl and noticing this Riser's smirk increased.

"I think you are misunderstanding something here, I want to settle this issue through a rating game but Naruto-kun here will be fighting you on my behalf." And just like that his arrogance diminished, only a bit though.

"So this imbecile will be representing you?" Riser snorted as he turned to Naruto, "Oi, Who are you? And which family are you from?" Riser asked Naruto in a very belittling tone, although his gaze was slightly shaky.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, though Uzumaki is not my real family name and unfortunately I have to talk to Lucifer-sama before announcing my real family name." Naruto shrugged.

"What? Your sorry excuse for parents did something so stupid that you aren't allowed to take the family name." Riser smirked viciously.

That comment made Rias become extremely worried because she knew that this was a sensitive subject for Naruto, even Akeno became tensed. But to their surprise, Naruto just shook his head and sighed, "Is that the best insult you can come up with, chicken-head?"

It was really hard for Rias and her peerage members not to laugh at Riser's face, who looked threateningly at Naruto with fire in his eyes. But he didn't do anything as he saw Grayfia moving slightly to convey her silent message.

Riser stood up and looked at Rias furiously, "If you want to put your future in this trash's hand, then so be it. A week from now, a party will be held in honor of our engagement. I will defeat your lowly representative there and after that, you are to agree on our marriage in front of everyone."

Suddenly Riser grinned fiercely, "Why delay the inevitable. I will have you that night. A perfect prize for my victory, wouldn't you say?" With that, he left through his family magic circle, not even bothering to wait for their responses.

The room was filled with anger and desires of too many people to bash certain someone's head. Naruto shook his head again and looked at Grayfia, "Do Rias's brother and family really want her to marry someone like him?"

"Desperate situation called for desperate decisions," Grayfia answered emotionlessly.

Naruto gave the maid a blank stare before looking at Rias, "Rias, I have to meet your brother if this has to work. So when do you think will be the best time?"

"How about tomorrow?" Rias asked.

"If so, then can I leave for today? I have to makes some calls." Naruto finally stood up.

"To gather your peerage members?" Rias asked as she stood up as well.

"Precisely," Naruto answered. He took out his cell and sent a quick message, to whom? No one knew. But before he could leave Rias came in front of him. She was carrying a small bag.

"All of Riser's match and data about his peerage members are here," Rias said as she held out the bag.

Naruto didn't expect that and it clearly showed on his face. But he refused, "I think I will pass, let's see what he can do with his members. Just one question though, how many members does he have again?"

Rias was surprised and so was the rest. She giggled quietly before answering, "If that's how you want it to be. And about the number, he has a full set," Her answer made Naruto smile as well, but, "And all of them are females."

And with that, his smile dropped, "Are they actual fighters or the douchebag is just showing off his playmates?"

Rias averted her gaze for a moment before looking at Naruto. Even Akeno and Grayfia couldn't help but sigh as they knew about Riser's notorious reputation as a devil of lust. Rias awkwardly replied, "Maybe?"

Naruto looked at the bag for some time and then sighed, "On second thought, I will take it. I just need to confirm one thing before I call my peerages."

Rias titled her head and made a curious expression, "And that would be?"

"Does he fight for real, or all of this is just a game to him?"

.

The following Night

.

The sound of can-opening echoed throughout the empty living room.

It was late at night. Asia was asleep and Raikou, his familiar was in her room. It was still hard to believe that one of the legendary beasts would act like that. But seeing what Asia got as her own familiar, he just chalked it up as one of her unique talents.

But he was glad that Asia went to bed early because anyone could see that he was stressed, and he didn't want her to worry. And his reason for being so tensed? His meeting with Sirzechs, which was scheduled for the next day. He knew that it was inevitable but still it was too fast.

Because of his grandfather, he knew who his parents' true killers were. Yes, Sirzechs didn't have any hand in there but that was also what angered him. He was a Maou, King of the underworld and considered as one of the strongest devils ever to exist.

Yet he didn't do anything.

He just stood back and let it happen.

Naruto jerked when a bit of the beer splashed onto his face. He looked at his hand to see that he had crushed the can, hence the small disruption. Shaking his head, he threw the crushed can at the dustbin, which was on the other end of the living room.

With a small sigh, he reached for another can.

"I think you are drinking too much, master."

Naruto's hand stopped in midway. He smirked slightly, "You know I don't like it when you sneak up on me like that."

He turned to his side to see the owner of the voice coming out from the shadow.

At first glance, she would look like a woman with unparalleled beauty. Her eye cover with unique markings along with her luscious long purple hair gave her a mysterious alluring kind of aura. She was also wearing really provocative clothing, a black one-piece dress that showed a lot of her cleavage which barely reached her thighs, giving her a mature sexy look which would make any man drool just at the sight of her.

Despite all of these, she was the same age as her master.

"You didn't have to rush, Melissa. The match is one week later." Naruto relaxed on the sofa.

"You are stressed, master."

Her answer made him sigh again; she was also one of those few people who knew about his true-self and who could read him well, "I will be meeting Sirzechs Lucifer tomorrow."

Melissa came and stood in front of him. Seeing that, Naruto smiled and patted the seat right next to him. She sat down and spoke softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

This made Naruto look at her. He didn't need to see her eyes to know that she was looking at him. He sighed and turned his gaze to the ceiling, "I just don't know how it will turn out. Too many things happening altogether and frankly, I am not sure how to handle them."

"Are you talking about meeting Sirzechs or the fact that you started to see your new peerage member as someone very precious?"

This made Naruto chuckle as he looked at her again with a raised eyebrow, "Are you spying on your own king?"

Melissa got up and sat on Naruto's lap, straddling him. This immediately made him uncomfortable knowing full well what was coming. Softly cupping his cheeks so that he couldn't avert his eyes, she smiled, "Yes I do. Someone has to watch over you. And you know why I do that."

Naruto's face made conflicted emotions. He tried to look anywhere but her hands gently held his face, "Melissa, I ..."

"As I kept saying, my master, you don't have to apologize." Her smile brightened, though it had a tinge of sadness. She touched his forehead with hers, "You closed off your heart. And I don't blame you for that. No one blames you. After losing so much, it was the only thing that you could do to move forward, to stay sane."

Naruto lowered his gaze. He had a barely visible smile on his face. She always knew what he wanted to hear. Melissa moved back, just a few inches so she could see his face clearly, "And you are also searching for that person, for your queen, hoping that she will be one to heal all of your scars."

Naruto made a pained expression hearing her words but she just smiled back. She gently started to caress his cheeks as she continued, "It is fine with me. My love for you may not be enough to fully heal your heart but at least let me be your queen for the moment. Let me comfort you, let me support you."

Melissa took Naruto's hand and guided them to her back. Naruto didn't show any resistance, he needed her right now. And she knew that. With a soft smile she started caressing his face, "Even if you don't love me back, even if you get tired of me, as long as I can stay by your side, it is enough for me."

Naruto closed his eyes.

After that particular event, he was never able to put up any resistance to her advances. Her charm played a huge role, he would admit that. But the main reason he was weak against her was her ulterior motive. She didn't want anything from him. She knew that sometimes he needed someone to depend on without him being vocal about it. He was a devil as well as a man of pride after all. So she would tempt him whenever he was conflicted, afraid or lost. To make him give in to his desires and to use her to calm himself, and she would do it out of concern, care, and love for him.

She was his first and he was hers.

But he was afraid. He was afraid that if he opened up to her or to anyone else, he might lose them as well. Just like how he had lost his parents, his friends, and his grandfather. He would never forget that feeling; watching it all happening while he stood on the side, powerless and helpless.

Melissa was right, in order for him to move forward, to stay sane he had to close off his heart, he had to seal his past; but not for eternity. He needed to control his emotions till he would achieve his dreams, till he would become strong enough to protect the people he cared about; and till he could remove those that would stand in his way.

But his defense was weakening, sooner than he anticipated and it was all thanks to her and Asia. He smiled inwardly. What Melissa didn't know that she had already captivated her master. He was just being a stubborn bastard. He didn't want to give her a half-ass reply. He wanted to return her feeling sincerely and grandly. But the current him was no good. Well if he couldn't convey his feeling with words, then …

Smirking fiercely, Naruto opened his eyes which were now crimson red. He materialized a small knife and using that he slowly started to vertically cut her dress from the back, all the way from the bottom, making sure not to touch a single strand of her luscious purple hair, "I think we have a misunderstanding going on here."

His voice was heavy, filled with need and desire. It made Melissa shiver with anticipation.

"You talk as if I am incapable of loving. Now that is just wrong. Did I ever reject your advances?" The knife reached the end of her outfit. Slowly he started to take it off, enjoying her flustered face.

"Did I ever treat you harshly?" Naruto threw her dress away, leaving her bare creamy skin for him to see and enjoy. Then he slowly reached for her eye cover and carefully took it off, knowing full well what those eyes would do to him.

Her eyes, they were one of the most enchanting and mysterious things he had ever seen. The purple glowing eyes were like a mirror, reflecting the soul of anyone who would gaze upon them. The eyes so powerful and bewitching that it could captivate almost any man to do her bidding was showing nothing but kindness and love for him.

He grinned as he touched her cheek with one hand and with the other hand he grabbed her bottom to pull her to him, leaving no space between their bodies.

"Do I not give you the impression that I enjoy our intimate times greatly?"

Naruto then stopped caressing her cheek and went for her hair. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he yanked her head backward making her gasp lightly at that and leaving her neck wide open.

Naruto moved his head forward, inhaling deeply of her alluring scent. Barely touching her neck, his nose was slowly, and painfully for the girl, going up and down the length of her neck. Hearing her small whimper made him grin, "Remember what you said when I wanted to reincarnate you."

"I want you to resurrect me using your pawn pieces."

"Why? You can be great as a bishop or even as a knight. Why are you choosing pawn pieces?"

"Simple; by being your pawn, I can stand by your side more than anyone else. By being your pawn, I can be your guardian rook, your loyal knight, and your guiding bishop at the same time. I can even be your temporary queen if you let me. And that is what I want to be my master, your shadow, your servant."

"From then I knew that you will eventually become someone very special to me." Naruto pulled her closer, her body completely molded into his, "So what did you say before? If I don't love you back; if I get tired of you?"

Naruto held her even tighter as his voice become softer, sincere, "Melissa, there are so much that I want to say but the current me right now is not good. So, all I ask of you is to trust me. Trust in the fact that I need you, as my servant, my shadow; and as a woman. And no one can take your place, not even her."

Melissa turned her head so she could see his face. His sincere eyes were all she needed to see. With a soft voice and teary eyes, she replied, "Thank you, master."

Naruto's eyes suddenly darkened as his voice became heavy with lust, "Melissa. It has been a while since I last tasted your flesh."

His tone made her shiver and she shook slightly with eagerness and need.

"Please me, my Medusa."

.

.

.

 **Done**

 **Author's Note:**

Let's talk about the romance of the story. Yes, I have removed Gabriel as a lover because when I tried to layout the future chapters of the story, I found that this condition will force a lot of unnecessary drama and forced development. So, Gabriel is out, for now.

Naruto will only have one lover, but this is a DXD fiction. There are girls everywhere. Even if I want it will eventually turn into a harem story. So I am going to try a different approach. He will have interactions with all the ladies. From there I will create the bonds between them and will slowly develop it. Depending on this development I might or might not add those particular girls to his harem but regardless he will have special moments with most of them. For now, here is I thought of portraying some of the main girls,

 **Melissa** – Yes she is Medusa from Fate Stay Night and his main lover for now. And she is the OC I was talking about the last chapter. She was by his side for a long time so she knows the most about Naruto. She is also very loyal and faithful toward him.

 **Rias** – Now quite a few people don't like her but this is how I will approach with her. Rias is a devil of greed and in actual story, she wanted Issei (eventually) and she had him. She is also the type who will want to be the dominant one in a relationship. But this time she wants Naruto who is a devil of pride. So this is where they will clash. Rias wants Naruto in any way she can and Naruto is not the one who will bow down. The twist is he will have to be careful around her because of her status. I am really going to have fun with this development.

 **Akeno** – I will portray her a bit differently. Even though she acts like a flirt and sadist, I am pretty sure she was trained by Grayfia on how to do her queenly duties properly. So she will be wary of Naruto but will see him in a different light when she sees his ruthless side.

Now as for Koneko I am not sure yet but will come to it eventually. And I will once again treat Asia as his little sister.

And as for other characters such as Koneko and Xenovia, I haven't thought about them yet. I will see how the story progresses and from there I will decide.

Now for Naruto, think of it that he is recovering mentally and spiritually. I will not go into detail but this is the type of story I am writing. A lost and broken Naruto recovering after he was able to regain what he lost. And as for his strength, all of you just have to wait and see.

... … … … …

I am going to write about Naruto's weapon like that of 'Fate/Stay' series. Hope you guys like the new version.

 **Kubikiribōchō** – Decapitating Carving Knife

Rank: B+

Universe: Naruto

Type: Anti-Unit

This version of Kubikiribōchō can use bloods of any being as an energy source to strengthen, extend or to fix itself.

 **Hiramekarei** – Great Twin-swords of the void

Rank: B+

Universe: Naruto

Type: Anti-Mage

This version of Hiramekarei can absorb elemental magic. And depending on which element it absorbed the sword will be able to use that same element as well as it will give that element's resistance to its wielder.

 **Kabutowari** – Helmet Splitter

Rank: B+

Universe: Naruto

Type: Anti-Army

This version of Kabutowari can create shockwave from the hammer and energy slash from the axe. Depending on how much power given to it by its wielder, it can cause quite a mayhem.

More about his powers, weapons and peerage members will be explained in the next chapter considering he will be roasting a chicken on that chapter.

 **That's it for now. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please leave a review.**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 03

**Hello everyone, I would like to say 'Thank You' once again for your wonderful support.**

 **So without further ado, here is the next chapter**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear in this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

.

The week passed by too quickly for the ORC members. And it was not only them, even in the underworld everyone was eagerly waiting for the day as it became quite the topic there; that to annul her engagement with Riser the crimson-haired ruined princess had chosen a representative to fight on her behalf. The news spread like wildfire because of a certain arrogant loud-mouthed Phenex. But no matter what, no one was able to learn the identity of the mysterious representative.

And today was the day of the engagement party. Rias and her members just arrived at the Phenex estate, where the engagement party was being held.

"Holy crap! Not only is this place huge, but look at all these people." Issei said in a surprised tone when all of them entered the ballroom.

"You mean devils, Issei-san, and yes there are way too many of them it seems. My guess would be that it is because of Riser and Naruto-san's match." Yuuto replied though he whispered the last part.

"Is he here?" Issei looked at Yuuto and whispered back.

"Yes," Rias replied without looking at them, "He is with my brother."

Rias wasn't looking at anyone as she was heading directly toward the waiting room where she knew Naruto and her brother were. She wanted to come with Naruto but Grayfia notified her that he left early with his peerages, because he had to follow some protocols. But Rias's journey to her brother was cut short when someone came from the side, "What's with all the hurry, Rias-chan?"

He took Rias by surprise but when she saw who he was, without a word she hugged him, "Sairaorg, it has been so long."

Sairaorg laughed as he returned the hug, "That it has, so how the little princess is going to entertain us this time?"

Rias grinned, "Just wait, I am sure you won't be disappointed." Then she looked back to her friends, "Everyone, this is Sairaorg Bael, my cousin."

"Yo." Sairaorg waved cheerily.

"Huge." Issei, Yuuto, and Koneko thought at the same time as it was their first time seeing him.

"How have you been, Sairaorg-san?" Akeno asked politely.

"Good, good. So is Rias causing too much trouble?" Rias pouted when she heard her cousin's words.

"You will see soon." Akeno giggled.

But their conversation was interrupted by a voice coming from the main stage of the ballroom, "Greetings everyone, I would like to personally thank all of you for coming to this wonderful event." Sirzechs beamed, he had his usual cheerful attitude and was wearing his traditional majestic robe.

"Today was supposed to be the engagement day between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex, a decision made by their parents for their wellbeing." Sirzechs than looked at Rias and smiled softly, "But Rias wants to choose her own path, create her own destiny by her own two hands. That is why Rias asked for the withdrawal of her betrothal contract. But Riser doesn't want to back down, and I don't blame him," Sirzechs made a fake sorrowful face and continued, "I mean who doesn't want to marry my lovely and beautiful Rias-chan?"

Rias blushed at how her brother was embarrassing her but she kept quiet, later she would just ask Grayfia to punish him. But the stares from all around her were getting a bit uncomfortable for her.

"So, a deal has been made and I am pretty sure you all know about it." Seeing the crowd whispering amongst themselves, Sirzechs grinned, "All of you are thinking she should be the one fighting Riser herself but let me ask you, will it be a fair match?"

And the whispering stopped. Even Rias was surprised to see her brother's tactics. Sirzechs didn't belittle Riser, even though she knew that he wanted to do it badly, nor did he compliment Rias one-sidedly. Instead, he put them in the same position and then pointed out to the audience, the major fault if Rias were to challenge Riser directly. Rias was inexperienced in rating games whereas Riser was a seasoned player.

Sirzechs released a satisfying smile seeing that his tactics working. After all the devils cared more about a flashy and an engaging fight rather than a boring and obvious match. And that was exactly what would happen if Rias would fight Riser. He didn't mean to belittle his little sister but the world adored the strong. That one law was true in every faction, "I will not make you wait any further. The match is going to start in ten minutes and there I will properly introduce our mysterious king."

With that Sirzechs left the stage, but not before giving Rias a meaningful look.

Rias understood the signal, "Let's go, everyone."

.

Waiting Room

.

Rias and Akeno blushed when they saw Naruto's getup, though the latter was able to cover it. He was on his casual clothing. He was wearing the golden colored jacket which had furs as collar along with a white t-shirt, black pants, and those unique cross-shaped earrings. And somehow they had a feeling that this wasn't the Naruto they used to see at the academy. His posture, his outfit and his expression, they were giving a different kind of vibe but they couldn't pinpoint the difference.

Tearing her eyes away from Naruto, Rias looked around to see his peerage members and she had to admit she was slightly disappointed. Not because she had any doubt of their strength seeing how each had a powerful aura surrounding them but it was because of their number.

"Don't worry about the number. They are more than enough to handle the chicken-head and his bedmates." Naruto said without even looking at Rias who blushed furiously getting caught like that.

With a sigh, Naruto got up, "Well you already know Asia," Naruto ruffled Asia's hair who let out a small smile, "So let me introduce my other peerage members."

"This is Haku, and yes even though his name sounds a bit girly, he is a guy and he is my bishop." The said person was wearing a long, light blue kimono adorned with small snowflake symbols, and a pair of dark grey pants underneath, with a dark blue sash. The kimono hung loose, showing his t-shirt which looked somewhat like a chainmail.

"Nice to meet all of you." Haku bowed politely.

"Next is my knight who goes by the name Battousai." Naruto pointed at the person who was leaning on the wall. His dressing was somewhat old-fashioned. He was wearing a men's kimono which was crimsoned colored with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. He had a big straw hat that hid upper part of his face and the lower part was covered by his long orange scarf. But the striking part was his long red hair which was tied in a ponytail. It had a lighter shade than Rias's.

The person touched the front of his hat and bowed his head slightly, "It's a pleasure meeting all of you."

"Now next is Shukaku, my other knight." Everyone looked at him who was standing furthest. Although no one could see his face as he was wearing a tanuki mask, his short red hair was clearly standing out. He was wearing a long-sleeved crimson coat and full-length dark trousers with a pair. He was wearing a grey vest over the coat and had a strange looking small gourd which was held in his waist by two buckled belts.

He bowed politely but didn't say anything.

"Last but not least, my pawn, Melissa."

Out of all of Naruto's peerages, she was standing out the most. Her clothing and stance were not only radiating mysterious and mature kind of aura but also showing off her marvelous beauty and voluptuous figure. She was tall, maybe few inches shorter than Naruto making her one of the tallest women Rias had ever seen. And she was standing right behind Naruto and was moving accordingly. This was something Rias saw countless times, it was how Grayfia would act when she and Sirzechs would be in a formal meeting.

For some reason, Rias wanted to know if this pawn of his was special to him.

"Umm, Naruto ..."

"So, there you go." Naruto finished the introduction with a grin.

Shaking her head, Rias put that thought aside for now. If Naruto could pull this off the way she wanted, then she knew what she had to do next. She came and put her hands on each side of his shoulder and grinned cheekily, "Naruto if you lose, I will tell my brother that not only have you taken my chastity but also you have corrupted me. And then I will tell Serafall-san, who is another Maou and a bigger siscon, that you also did the same with her sister."

Then she backed off and smiled brightly, "So no pressure."

And then she left with her members.

"She is a lively one," Shukaku said with a slightly amusing tone.

Minutes later Grayfia entered. She looked at everyone before speaking, "Before we begin the match I will tell you about the rules and regulations and I will answer any questions that you may have. So are you and your members ready?"

Naruto looked at his members, everyone nodded back at him.

"Yeah, we are."

.

The Phenex Ballroom

.

The spectators divided themselves equally, the older members of the Gremory and Phenex family grouped together whereas the normal guests were just staying wherever they were. As for Rias and her group, they were with Sona and her members along with Sairaorg, watching the large plasma screen that was projecting the battle arena.

"Greetings renowned devils of the underworld, I would like to have your attention please." The voice immediately attracted everyone's attention, "First of all, thank you for your patience. The rating match between Riser Phenex, another rising star of the renowned Phenex family and Naruto Belial, son of deceased Cleria Belial and nephew of Diehauser Belial, is about to begin now."

The bomb was finally dropped.

Everyone who didn't know about this was shocked and immediately the whole ballroom became hectic because of the whispering from the spectators. The general devils did not know much about Cleria other than the fact that she was Diehauser's cousin and died in an unfortunate accident. She wasn't well known as she never participated in any rating games, but the fact that her son, an unknown entity, was going to have his first rating game excited everyone. Because at that time all the audiences were having one simple thought,

'Will Naruto be as good as his uncle, The Emperor?'

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge and I will be the mediator of this game. The rules have been set and both teams are now inside the arena. The Arena will take place in a rural town. Riser Phenex and his group were teleported to the Town-chief's house whereas Naruto Belial and his members are at the Townhall. This match is free for all battles and will follow standard rating game rules."

There was a pause before Grayfia continued,

"The rating game has now begun."

.

At the Battle Arena

.

The moment Naruto and his members were teleported at the Townhall,

"The rating game has now begun."

Naruto looked at his members and spoke in an unenthusiastic manner,

"I believe you guys got this, just leave the chicken head to me." With that, he went behind the only desk in the room and sat down. Then he motioned Asia to come to him, who was the only confused one here.

"Asia, you will monitor them. We all have the communication earpiece so they will be sending back all the information that they will gather." Naruto told Asia in an instructing manner.

"I will not be joining the fight?" Asia asked, a bit downfallen.

"Do you want to go out there and hurt people or conserve your strength and heal your friends when they will need it?" Naruto chuckled, he knew exactly what his foster sister would prefer. She was not a fighter but a healer in heart and soul. And just like he predicted, Asia beamed and smiled back at Naruto at his suggestion.

"Also you will be trying to make a map and navigate them from here with all the information they will be passing to you. Think of it as a training program, okay?" Naruto instructed in a gentle tone. Asia didn't question him as she took out the few papers and ink with a determined look. Those were the items Naruto gave her before the start of the match.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when he saw the firm expression on Asia's face. "At least she will get some valuable lessons and experience," and with that, he proceeded to make himself comfortable in the chair.

.

With the Audiences

.

"Rias …"

"Don't Sairaorg, just watch." Rias had never wanted to facepalm so hard in her life than at that moment.

She could feel the disappointment rolling out from everyone. Although Riser was seen fondling two of his pawns' breasts, his queen and his sister laid out the plan and everyone were following the order to the letter. The discipline and the teamwork were clearly outstanding in Riser's group.

And for Naruto, he just waved off his team and his members just lazily walked out of the place without a plan and without even saying a word to one another. It was as if their heart was not in the fight.

"Let's hope for the best, shall we?" Akeno gently said it to Rias who just sighed and nodded back.

And while they were having a chat with themselves, Sirzechs, who was watching the match from a different place, had a visitor.

"I didn't think you would be coming, Ajuka," Sirzechs told his friend. He and Ajuka were watching the tournament from the judge room. In order to make sure that the match is judged fairly, the Phenex family asked one more high ranked devil to come and evaluate the match, and surprisingly Ajuka volunteered.

"And I didn't think you would be putting the fate of your sister in an unknown and unpredictable individual's hands," Ajuka replied back.

Sirzechs turned to the screen and his gaze solely focused on Naruto.

.

Flashback

.

" _Then can I talk to Naruto alone?" Sirzechs asked._

 _The Crimson-Maou didn't think that his day was going to turn out like this. He knew Rias would challenge Riser but he didn't think she would ask someone else to fight for her, someone who just popped out of nowhere. He knew his little sister too well and so he could clearly see she was smitten by Naruto._

 _And if what Naruto said were true then in the future too many problems would come. So he just needed to make sure of few things._

 _Seeing Rias giving him an alerted look, he smiled sheepishly, "Don't worry I just want to confirm a few things, a man to a man."_

 _Grayfia understood her husband's hidden words as she came forward, "Come on Rias-sama, we should give them some time."_

 _Rias pouted and slowly left before giving Naruto an apologetic look who just smiled back at her reassuringly._

 _The moment they got out of the room and locked the door, the energy and the pressure coming from Sirzechs skyrocketed. And Naruto could sense that he was keeping his powers limited inside the room so no one outside had a single clue what was going on here. And the power increased by another tenfold, making Naruto bow his head involuntarily._

" _Naruto Belial, what is that you want from Rias?" Sirzechs asked, his voice could freeze the ocean and his power could melt the even the underworld_

 _The strongest devil stood up and went around the desk to stand in front of Naruto who started to shake, "If you are truly her son then I am sure you know what actually happened to her. And that makes me wonder, do you have an ulterior motive? Are you going to take advantage of my little sister to …" Sirzechs stopped when he noticed one thing._

 _Naruto wasn't shaking because of his power rather he was shaking because,_

" _Hahahahaha." Naruto started to laugh out loud, making Sirzechs to actually look at him eyes weren't focused but he was making an expression as if he just hit the jackpot. Naruto's laugh slowly decreased as he looked at the Maou like a bloodthirsty predator that just found an equal, "You really are strong."_

 _With that Naruto got up, Sirzechs didn't let his power down and so he was genuinely surprised to see Naruto walking around like it didn't affect him one bit. He came to Sirzechs and stood straight in front of him, their faces were inches apart._

 _Sirzechs was beyond shocked to see the look in Naruto's eyes. It was not azure blue, like what he saw before but it was like a crimson void. The intensity of that gaze alone could make even a high-class devil flee in fear. He knew this look very well. It was the same look he used to see every day at the time of the civil war, in the morning when he would look in the mirror. The haunting hollowed gaze that saw too many deaths and too many battles, the eyes that could only promise absolute destruction if anyone were to oppose them._

" _Sirzechs," The Crimson-Maou was pulled back from his thoughts, "Yes, I have ulterior motives because I do know what truly happened to my parents. But if there is one thing I utterly loathe that would be backstabbing. So, no; I would not be backstabbing Rias in any way or shape." Naruto backed off and looked at Sirzechs amusingly._

" _Then let me rephrase my question." Sirzechs looked at Naruto with equal intensity, he wasn't a Maou for show, "Will you harm her in any way, directly or indirectly?"_

" _She is innocent." That statement made Sirzechs to quirk an eyebrow, "And I would rather like her to stay that way. So if I believe that any harm might come to her in any way, directly or indirectly, I will cut my ties with her." Naruto paused before continuing,_

" _Does this answer satisfy you, Sirzechs Lucifer?"_

 _There was a pause as Sirzechs was looking at Naruto, trying to see through him to confirm his statement._

" _Guess for now I will believe you. But tell me, Naruto Belial, what do you truly want?" Sirzechs lowered his power but he was still looking at Naruto with an intense calculative gaze, making sure not to let any slip or lie pass by him._

 _Naruto looked back at Sirzechs with the same intensity. The stare down went for few seconds before Naruto shifted his gaze toward Sirzechs's chair. And then his facial features softened,_

" _Keep that chair warm for me, will you?"_

" _Oh-ho," Sirzechs chuckled, "You think you have what it takes to reach here?"_

 _Naruto didn't answer through words. He answered through his power. The thing he showed Sirzechs made the Maou to drop his power in surprise and to gape at him like a fish._

.

Flashback Ends

.

"He is an interesting guy and I am sure he can pull it off," Sirzechs answered vaguely.

"He sure is." Ajuka's words made Sirzechs quirk an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Sirzechs asked.

"Remember when you send him to me because I needed to check his evil pieces and register him as a legal king." Ajuka looked at his friend.

"Yes, he was a bit reluctant." Sirzechs rubbed his chin.

"He had the reason to be. Would you believe me if I say that he figured out all the hidden secrets of the evil pieces and on top of that he readjusted the settings of the pieces himself?" Ajuka calmly told Sirzechs whose eyes went wide.

"Is that even possible? Wait, is it even legal?" Sirzechs asked anxiously.

"It would have been illegal if he would have used a third party or power to do that but he didn't. Using the most basic fundamental concepts, he used his own powers to adjust the pieces." Ajuka actually grinned slightly when he saw the irritated look on Sirzech's face.

"Will you stop saying these in riddle manner?" Sirzechs's patience was really getting low.

"Simple, he used the concept of 'King's Boost' and 'Unused Evil Pieces' to evolve his normal pieces." Seeing the confused face of his friend, Ajuka openly chuckled this time, "King Boost is a feature in the king piece that will increase King's power if he or she undergo trials of some sorts, the more trials and hardships the person will go through the more boost he or she will get. And Unused Evil Pieces is a feature that will make the normal evil pieces to undergo changes according to the master's growth."

Ajuka then looked at the screen to see Naruto dozing off in his chair, "He combined those two features and used them to make his normal evil pieces almost as strong as a mutation piece."

"What?" Sirzechs almost screamed.

"Yes, he doesn't have a single original mutation piece but all of his pieces can be considered as pseudo mutation pieces."

"How is that even possible?" Sirzechs looked at Naruto tiredly.

"Sirzechs, what does a devil do when they get their evil pieces?" Ajuka asked, his eyes glued to the screen.

"They start searching for their peerages?" Sirzechs didn't see where Ajuka was going.

"Exactly, without even understanding what are the evil pieces or what is their role as a king, they start their peerage hunts immediately as if the evil pieces are a mean to collect valuable objects or to gather servants to win a game." Ajuka sighed, his voice was full of disappointment, "In their mind, a reincarnated being's value depends on how many pieces he or she needed to be reincarnated. They don't even bother to see that maybe it is their own weaknesses or maybe there is more to the evil pieces than they think."

Then Ajuka smiled, "But he is different, a breath of fresh air if you'd look at it from my perspective. If my hunch is right, when he got his evil pieces, instead of looking for peerage members like what every devil do, he evolved himself, he thrived to become stronger. And the more powerful he became, his unused pieces become that much stronger with him. And not just that, he also did one revolutionary change in the evil piece, although I think he believes that I didn't figure it out."

"And that would be?" Sirzechs asked readying himself for another big impact.

"I will tell you about it later," Ajuka smirked and it only increased when Sirzechs groaned.

Shaking his head and putting the discussion aside, Sirzechs looked at the screen and smiled,

"Let's see young Belial, what more surprises you have in store for us?"

.

At the Battle Arena

.

Marion, Burent, and Shuriya were advancing toward the town hall through the forest. It was the longest road but also the safest path as it was away from the main sections of the town. Well, that's what they thought,

"Are you girls lost?" Hearing the voice they stopped and looked up to see Battousai standing on top of a high tree branch.

"Girls' let's take care of him fast," Marion commanded but before they could even move, he was already behind them wielding a normal looking katana which had too many engravings in its blade.

"I guess not." Battousai finished his sentence with a sigh.

"What are …" And then one by one all three of them fell.

"Three of Riser-sama's pawn has retired."

Battousai sighed, "Naruto-dono made the right choice by not calling him to this squabble."

Suddenly the smell of fire hit him and he looked to up to see huge fireballs were coming right at him, and there were lots of them.

And in a second the whole forest was on fire.

Ravel Phenex had entered the battle.

Meanwhile,

Shukaku was solely focused on his opponents as he was against one rook and three pawns altogether. They were in a big empty stable of some sort. He had to admit the rook knew Chinese Kung Fu well but she was too predictable and so were the three pawns.

"You bastard! Take us seriously!" The rook shouted.

"You are right, I should finish this fast," Shukaku replied modestly.

The moment the rook came with a frontal kick, he sidestepped at the last minute and karate chopped her neck, hard. Immediately he dodged the two chainsaw lolis and Karate chopped them as well.

"Xuelan, Ile, Nel." But to her surprise, her opponent wasn't there and before she could look for him, her consciousness left her.

"One of Riser-sama's rooks and three of his pawns have retired."

"Well, that take cares of ..."

And then multiple huge explosions occurred, completely obliterating the stable.

The bomb queen had entered the battle.

.

With the Audience

.

The disappointments from the devils were soon replaced with admiration and awe, seeing the raw power from Naruto's members and clever tactics from Riser's ones.

"Did you see those knights' moves?" Issei asked Kiba.

"The one on the stable, barely but for the katana-wielder, no, I couldn't, he was too fast," Kiba replied in shock.

"Yes but too bad they were ambushed immediately," Issei said with a dejected tone, his eyes not moving from the screen.

"Rias," Sona was worried but was surprised when she saw her smiling.

"There was no announcement."

.

Back at the Arena

.

Melissa and Haku were surrounded by almost all the remaining members.

"Two pawns, two knights, one rook and one bishop." Haku looked around.

"You are forgetting about us." Ravel and Yubelluna joined from the sky.

"So how do you want to approach this, Haku-san?" Melissa asked.

"Surrender now, it is eight against two." Ravel chuckled.

"No, it's four against eight." Shukaku came from the side, completely unharmed.

"How?" Yubelluna was surprised and immediately put her guard up, so did Ravel.

"There was no announcement. Small it may be, but as a seasoned fighter you are supposed to notice something important like that." Battousai came, Ravel was surprised to see he was surrounded by a white flame which disappeared when he snapped his fingers.

"We have to clean up fast," Shukaku said and seeing Haku opening his mouth, he added, "No point calling Naruto since he is busy teaching the newcomer."

"So how do we do this?" Shukaku asked as he looked at his comrades.

"You are all going down." With that, the bomb queen pointed her staff at Shukaku, while Ravel threw huge fire magic at Melissa and Haku. Rest of Riser's members went after Battousai.

"Guess they chose." Shukaku pointed out as he easily dodged the explosion.

Battousai disappeared from where he was and appeared near Haku who had a huge ice shield in front of him and Melissa to block the incoming fire spells.

Ravel smirked, "Fire and ice and we are both bishops. Also, you are quite good looking too. This will be fun."

Her words made all three of Naruto's peerages to look at her amusingly.

"Was that a proposal?"

"That sounded like a proposal."

"Definitely a proposal."

Ravel blushed and stuttered, "Th-That was not a p-proposal! I w-was just complimenting."

"Tsundere?"

"Seems like it."

"Definitely Tsundere."

Ravel blushed furiously and screamed, "How d-dare you insult me?"

"Haku-dono, I think you should take her," Battousai suggested making Haku to sigh and to approach the girl with caution.

Melissa looked at the angry six girls who were ready to pounce on her and the swordsman. Then she looked at the reluctant knight, "If you reduce their numbers, I can take care of the rest."

Battousai touched the tip of his hat and nodded before vanishing once again.

'Thud'

'Thud'

"One of Riser-sama's rooks and one of his bishops have retired."

Battousai appeared beside Melissa again holding that unique looking katana, "There you go Melissa-dono, hope this helps."

Melissa nodded. She could see that the rest of the girls were frightened and was extremely cautious. Sighing, she raised her arm out and said softly, "I summon ye, Celty and Rachnera."

Two magic circles appeared in front of him and from there two girls appeared. But,

One was a young woman with short purple hair but what was standing out the most was the lower half of her body which was that of a giant spider adorned with a large skull design on its back. She also had six pupil-less, monochromatic red eyes and her teeth are all fangs. Still, her attire was quite attractive and her face was somewhat similar to her summoner.

The other girl was wearing a tight biker girl costume which was really complimenting her figure. And also she had the jacket chain down a bit showing a nice amount of cleavage. But her face was hidden since she was wearing a yellow helmet which had cat-like ears.

"Girls, I need help." Melissa said in a serious voice, "Celty, can you take the brown haired girl and the one with the giant sword. Rachnera, I think the twins won't give you much trouble."

Celty, the biker girl, nodded her head and took out a scythe out of nowhere and dashed toward her opponents.

"You had a fun week with the master, didn't you?" Melissa didn't say anything but her face flushed a bit.

Chuckling, the Arachnoid lazily went to her opponents who became scared seeing the intimidating girl.

The fights didn't last long.

The fastest one was Rachnera who caught the twins, Ni and Li, in a matter of seconds with her threads and then neck-chopped them which made them go unconscious. Not before having some light bondage play with them, and this really turned on some of the male as well as few female audiences.

Siris and Karlamine were having a really hard time against their opponent. The girl they were fighting was beyond agile and she was exceptionally skilled with her scythe. Siris went for a wide swipe but her opponent kicked her in the stomach and then delivered a roundhouse kick which hit square at her head, knocking her unconscious.

Karlamine stopped and shouted for her friend but that was her downfall. Celty crouched down and made a swipe with her scythe, knocking the other knight down and immediately she followed up with few consecutive strikes from her scythe though she hit Karlamine with the end of the scythe handle.

"Riser-sama's two Knights and last of his pawns have retired."

Rachnera smirked at Celty, "You got better."

The biker girl rubbed the back of her helmet at that compliment.

"Good job girls." Melissa smiled.

"So, when are we going to have a private party with our master again?" Rachnera asked with a smirk, even Celty turned toward Melissa and her body language clearly showed she was excited as well.

Melissa just sighed.

Meanwhile with Shukaku and Yubelluna,

"Stop dodging like a coward and take it like a man." The queen shouted.

"Sorry but I don't think any man would like to be blown to pieces," Shukaku replied nonchalantly. Suddenly he stopped and pointed behind the girl.

Yubelluna felt dread filling up her as she slowly looked back.

There was a huge hand purely made of sand right behind her.

Before she could point her staff at the sand arm, it grabbed her and then slammed her to the ground. Then it picked her up again and slammed one more time. Yubelluna used some small explosions to loosen its hold. She was desperately trying to get out of the hand's grip seeing that the hand was going to slam her again. She wouldn't survive another hit like that. Few more explosions and the arm dissolved.

She was badly injured but she still had Phoenix Tears. With a shaky breath, she went for the vial but,

"Just because your opponent is in front of you, you shouldn't disregard your surroundings." A voice whispered and before she could retort, Shukaku struck her neck, knocking her out.

"I hope I wasn't too rough." Shukaku grabbed Yubelluna and landed gracefully holding the woman in bridal style. But a second later, she disappeared.

"Riser-sama's queen has retired."

The Knight looked up to see a fire, shaped like a bird was heading toward the town hall.

"Guess it is going to end soon."

As for Haku and Ravel,

Ravel was surprised when she heard every member of her brother's peerage had retired.

"You cannot beat me; the firepower of Phenex family is one of the superior fire types of magic. Your ice magic will not stand a chance." Ravel said as her fire was increasing and almost every building near her was lit on fire.

"If it was anyone else that it would have worked but unfortunately my lady," Haku's cheerful tone was replaced with a serious one, "My ice powers come from my Longinus, 'Absolute Demise'."

Haku pointed at Ravel and whispered, "Eternal ice prison."

And with that Ravel was trapped between really thick pillars of ice, space where she was confined was so congested that she could barely move properly. She kept using her fire powers; although the fire was melting the ice bit by bit, it was getting restored again at an incredible speed.

"Please retreat, your brother has already lost and you know it," Haku said gently but Ravel shook her head,

"No brother can still win, he will beat your king directly!" Ravel shouted.

"Then go back and watch the fight yourself, if you do that I promise you that I will not interfere with their fight." Haku released the ice prison.

Ravel looked at Haku for some time. She wasn't arrogant like her brother and was more level-minded so she knew that she was beaten. And she also knew that if all of Naruto's peerages would go after her brother altogether, he would lose.

"But if this guy doesn't fight maybe my brother will still have a chance. His ice Longinus will cause troubles for him. Guess this is the choice right now." Ravel thought internally. After that, she huffed and turned around, "You better keep your promise."

With that, she teleported out after that, because she knew that was the best she could as a strategist.

"Riser-sama's last bishop has retired."

.

With the Audience

.

Everyone was looking at the screen with utter disbelief,

All the devils were whispering as they were awed to witness the sheer might of Naruto's peerages.

Riser was one of the rising stars in rating games. His record was good and one of the main reasons he was becoming popular in the rating matches was the way he could use his peerages. Yes, all of them were girls and they looked more like his bedroom partners than actual fighters but there was no denying that Riser truly earned his victories. His members were disciplined, they knew teamwork and few of them were quite powerful, Yubelluna, Karlamine and then his own sister, Ravel.

But what everyone just saw now, totally blew away all their minds. Now, they could understand why Naruto's members were acting like their hearts weren't in this fight, because they really weren't. To them, Riser's peerage members weren't worth the effort.

"I thought that the tanuki masked guy was a knight," Rias asked particularly no one as everyone was as confused and surprised as him.

"He used earth magic with such proficiency." Tsubaki kept blinking.

"A knight who uses magic to fight, another knight who can take down enemies without them knowing, a bishop with a magic type Longinus and finally a beast tamer, this Naruto really knows how to pick his comrades?" Sairaorg grinned.

"Yah to think that he got a beast tamer." Sona looked at Melissa critically.

"What is a beast tamer?" Issei asked looking around.

"Simply put Issei, it is similar to evil pieces but instead of reincarnating other beings to serve you, a beast tamer makes supernatural monsters to assist them, mainly through contract," Rias explained, but before she could elaborate further.

"The main match is going to start," Sairaorg said as his eyes were glued to the screen, refusing to let a single moment to pass by him.

.

At the Town Hall

.

The place exploded as the bright orange fire spread around and started to burn everything down. And it was only the beginning as the fire slowly enveloped the whole village. In just mere minutes the whole village was on fire.

"One of Naruto-sama's pawns has retired."

Riser's lips reached from ear to ear when he heard the announcement. His mad grin soon turned to wild laughter but it stopped completely when Naruto came out from the fire, unharmed and uninterested.

Cracking his neck, Naruto looked up, "Wipe that smirk of yours, I sent away Asia before the explosion even occurred."

Riser gritted his teeth but soon composed himself. He was arrogant but not stupid. Even he knew that if all of Naruto's peerage members ganged up on him, he might lose. So his only assured way of winning was to aim for a one on one match with Naruto. Cause in this 'Rating Game' all was over the moment the king was defeated. With that in mind, Riser spoke in a taunting voice as he looked down at Naruto, "I have to admit, I didn't think an amateur like you would have such strong servants, and beautiful ones too. An innocent looking nun and especially that girl with the sexy bondage outfit. Woof~ I wonder how they will taste like?" He said in a manner as if he was going to have them whether Naruto like it or not.

Naruto knew Riser was riling him up but unfortunately for him, it worked. Because right then and there he changed his plan on how to defeat the lustful arrogant Phenex. Not knowing his agonizing fate, Riser continued, "Doesn't matter, when I finish you it will be over anyway. Maybe they might come to me when they see how superior I am compared to you." Rias extended one of his arms and huge amounts of fire advanced toward Naruto, who simply just took out one sword and grinned,

"Samehada."

Naruto's new sword was the size of a 'Greatsword' but the entire blade part of it was wrapped in bandages. The moment the fire got near Naruto, he used the sword to slice through the fire while a huge amount of it was absorbed into the sword.

Riser actually blinked not because of what Naruto did to his fire but because for a moment he thought he saw the sword … wiggling.

"Wow, he likes your energy." Naruto chuckled, it was a dry and a hollow laugh. He knew he was losing it … his sanity … but it was feeling so good.

Riser, not knowing what was going on Naruto's mind, was fuming in anger. He circled around Naruto and started throwing a huge amount of fires, fires that were burning everything around them to ashes except Naruto. He was just swinging that huge sword of his with one hand, and with each swipe, the sword somehow seemed to get bigger, bit by bit.

Seeing that long-range attacks weren't working, Riser went for the second option. His covered both of his hand with scorching flames and then he went flying straight at Naruto, fully intending to strangle him with his own two hands.

If Riser would have looked carefully, he would have noticed the vicious glint in Naruto's eyes.

The sword's bandage from the top came off all of a sudden. There was no sharp metal but a deep cut onto the top visible part of the sword. The moment Riser was where Naruto wanted him to be, the thick cut line of the sword opened up showing what it truly was, a mouth with sharp teeth. And Riser's one hand went directly inside that mouth.

*Crunch*

"ARGH!" Riser's scream echoed throughout the burning village.

He looked at the sword with wide and shaky eyes, though he was still screaming.

He was a phenex, a clan of devils who were as close to attaining immortality as they could get because of their regeneration prowess. And he boosted up his regeneration abilities taking the effectiveness up a few notches. So that was why he never really got hurt that bad. Even when he lost few of his fights, it was because he was strategically beaten or his magic was completely exhausted.

But never once he was badly injured.

But this,

The pain was excruciating.

The pain of his arm being slowly eaten, right in front of his very eyes; and the worst part was that for some reason his regeneration was not working. No, he could feel his regeneration working but it was too slow.

"Surprised?" Naruto smiled like a child who just got a candy; a pure and innocent smile. He closed his eyes and smiled wider when Riser screamed again, "Why not let me explain?"

"Riser, you are immortal as long as your dark clan energy flows throughout your body." Naruto started explaining nonchalantly while Riser was screaming his lungs out, "But unfortunately for you, my Samehada eats any types of dark energy. So right now when your body is sending your special energy to your arm but my Samehada is eating it before your arm could use that energy to regenerate, hence your painful experience. "

But Riser's mind couldn't comprehend anything since Naruto's cheerful voice was overshadowed by his anguished scream.

.

With the Audience

.

There was a pin drop silence.

Everyone in the room just stared at the screen with wide eyes and opened mouth.

Even Rias and her friends were watching the fight with disbelief. Rias thought Naruto was going to fight against Riser using his superior speed and outstanding swordsmanship. And seeing that he had a sword that absorbs fire, she was sure Naruto would approach Riser strategically, who relied on pure power and regeneration. But this,

Naruto was going head on head against Riser at their match. No, it couldn't be called a fight since Naruto wasn't even fighting. He was just playing with Riser.

.

Back to Naruto and Riser

.

What Rias didn't know that Naruto wanted to face Riser exactly the way she thought. He didn't want to bring out too much of his power but he would have shown off his superiority in the fight. But Riser dug his own grave the moment he taunted Naruto with his girls.

Naruto was a devil of pride and for that, he never took insults lightly. But because of his sharp mind usually, he would counter back the insults just through words unless things became too hectic.

But there was one more sin, hidden deep inside within him. One that he himself was wary about,

Sin of Wrath.

It was his original sin, the one that manifested within him all by itself. It was overwhelming and unstoppable, but with time he was able to suppress his wrath with his pride. Because whenever he let his wrathful side came out, it would always end up with the total annihilation of his opponents. The outcome was always bloody, savage and unforgettable. And the worst part of it was … he would enjoy every second of it as long as it lasted.

And now the egotistical Phenex taunted him saying that he would take away his sister and his lover. He would take away his new family that he was slowly building after all the things he went through.

Riser really shouldn't have done that.

Because of his mistake, Naruto let out his wrath.

And so right now, Naruto wasn't fighting to win or to show his superiority.

He was fighting to utterly destroy Riser … to the point where he would have nightmares for days … years to come. And to him the best part, he was a phenex, meaning Naruto could tear his body apart and Riser would regenerate back. The thought alone made Naruto shiver with delight. So right now, Naruto wanted nothing more than to kill him over and over again before the stuck-up chicken-head was nothing but a quivering mess.

Riser raised his other arm and created a huge fireball but before he could increase its size, Naruto grabbed the handle of the sword with both of his hand and made a huge horizontal swipe. The force of that swipe was so strong that Riser's arm was torn off as he flew and crashed into the ground far away.

Riser slowly got up, his breathing was erratic and he looked frantic. He raised his severe arm to see it started to regenerate but was slow, although in a minute it fully regenerated.

And in that one minute, Naruto didn't do anything. Leaning on his sword, he just stared at the downfallen Phenex with an amusing grin. When his arms healed completely, Riser stood up and looked at Naruto. His inner feelings were laid bare to the audience by the expression his face was making. He wanted to shout at Naruto, wanted to belittle him and accuse him of cheating but the look on Naruto's eyes told him the outcome. It didn't matter to Naruto what Riser would do because either way, he was going to have a piece of him. When he understood that he immediately took flight, making Naruto's grin to widen. But he wasn't having any of that.

"Come here!"

A chain shot out from the small magic circle that formed in front of Naruto's palm. The chain had one blade attached at its end which looked like a combination of multiple small blades. With a speed that was hard to follow, it pierced Riser who was at least hundred feet away from Naruto. The blade pierced Riser's back and came out from his front, and a moment later the small blades of the main blade extended, completely hooking the Phenex.

And then Naruto pulled the scared Phenex toward him and no matter what Riser tried he couldn't do anything but go toward Naruto. And the moment Riser came close, Naruto shoved his sword or more like the mouth of the sword at Riser's head who immediately used both of his hand to catch the mouth which was mere inches away from his face.

So with one hand, Naruto was holding his sword which was trying to take a bite from Riser's head and with the other, he was holding the chain making sure that the Phenex was on the ground.

Riser screamed and let lose a huge amount of fire, it was so strong that in seconds the full village … or what was left of it … was burned to the ground, leaving nothing behind. So literally they were standing on an empty scorched wasteland without any traces of life.

But Naruto was fine. His eyes still locked onto Riser with the same gleeful expression. It was as if he didn't even notice what just happened; although there was one small change. Riser, including every one of the audiences, was looking at that small change with a wide mouth.

It was the sword. The only thing that the fire was able to burn was the white cloth wrapped around it. But in no way, anyone could call it a sword after the full shape was visible to everyone. The true form of the sword was terrifying. The actual blade was comprised of a series of downward facing scales running along the entirety of its length until its hilt. It looked more like a beast … a living, breathing monster rather than a sword.

"What is that?" Every single person, who was watching the match, thought.

"What is that? I am pretty sure you are asking that in your mind." Naruto chuckled, "Why not let me enlighten you? Every sword, every weapon has a story, has a purpose. And they are created in such a way so that they can accomplish them."

The teeth of the sword sharpened as another set of teeth grew behind the first set.

"Now for my Samehada, it doesn't cut,"

The scales became longer and sharper … but worst of all, they came to life.

"It shaves."

The whole body started to shake in a slow but excited motion.

"It devours!"

Suddenly the mouth shook and it made an eerie kind of giggling noise, one that sent shivers to everyone watching,

"Gigigigigigigigigigi~"

"See, Samehada agrees."

While panting and gritting his teeth, Riser released his flames once more. But this time they were completely eaten by the sword. And after devouring his flames it giggled again.

"What the fuck are you scared of? Aren't you a Phenex, a so called immortal? Even if my Samehada bites off your head, you will regenerate it eventually." Naruto's smile turned into a snare. Then he tightened the grip on both his sword and his chain, and shouted, "So stop being a pussy and fight back, Riser! Fight and let me relish the moment! And if you can't do that,"

Naruto's power spiked again and with it, the sword started to shake violently as if it was on ecstasy,

"Then stop struggling and let me slaughter you!"

The mouth widened and Riser could feel the strength of his arm giving out, he could see the mouth was now big enough to devour almost half of his whole body in one bite. But the most frightening part was that he couldn't see anything inside the mouth even though he was so close. It was pitch black, an endless void.

Then he felt his arms shaking and saw that the mouth was closing in on him. He then remembered the crunching sound of his bone being crushed, the pain of his flesh being eaten right in front of his eyes. The agony, the sight, all of it was unimaginable. And the healing properties of his family were unable to protect him. Then it hit him,

How unbearable would the pain be if instead of an arm, it was the head?

In that moment, his mind showed him something.

It was as if he was deep in an ocean. He wasn't drowning, he was just floating in one spot and in front of him, there was a huge shark. And someone was riding on it. He knew who he was but what truly frightened him was the smile, the vicious smile, and the amused gaze.

And then the shark opened its mouth.

"I GIVE UP!"

And with that, the sword slackened as if it felt the discontent of its master.

Riser fell on his butt when the sword loosened up its mouth. And the chain that was holding him disappeared as well. When he looked up at Naruto he could clearly see the utter disappointment on his face, whereas Riser had an absolute terrified look on his.

"I-I s-surrender." He repeated again, between his shaking teeth.

"Riser Phenex has surrendered. The match is over," There was a pause as if even the judge had a hard time believing what just happened,

Winner, Naruto Belial."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Done**

 **Author's Note:**

Hope you enjoyed the fight.

Here is a description regarding Naruto's peerage

 **King**

Naruto Belial/Uzumaki

Race: Hybrid (Half human/devil)

Power Rank: Unknown

Unique Ability: Wielder of 'The Fourteenth Longinus'.

 **Queen**

None

 **Bishop**

Haku

Race: Hybrid (Half human/Youkai)

Power Rank: Ultimate Class low level

Unique Ability: Wielder of 'Absolute Demise'.

 **Bishop**

None

 **Knight**

Gaara (Shukaku)

Race: Hybrid (Half human/Youkai)

Power Rank: High class High level

Unique Ability: Possessor of a unique 'Sacred Gear'.

 **Knight**

Kenshin (Battousai)

Race: Human

Power Rank: High Class High level

Unique Ability: Unknown

 **Rook x 2**

Secret

 **Pawn x 6**

Melissa

Race: Unknown

Power Rank: Unknown

Unique Ability: Unknown

 **Pawn x 1**

Asia Argento/Uzumaki

Race: Human

Power Rank: Low Class

Unique Ability: Wielder of 'Twilight Healing.

 **Pawn x 1**

Secret

Hope this new way cleared up everything. And yes, Haku is a boy; sorry but I am not budging from this. Because if I make her a girl everyone will want her to pair up with Naruto. DXD universe already has more than enough ladies. I am not adding any more.

... … … … …

Here are the newest Naruto's weapons.

 **Samehada:** The sword that devours

Rank: A+

Universe: Naruto

Type: Anti-Mage

Completely like the original universe but instead of chakra it eats energy, although it can only devour dark type of energy, like demonic or youkai's, even fallen angel's energy but not the purest ones.

 **Sickle Chain:** The tracking kunai

Rank: B-

Universe: Mortal Kombat

Type: Miscellaneous

This is exactly like Scorpion's chain but one addition effect is that it drains the energy of its victim the moment it hooks him/her; and uses the energy to strengthen the chain.

 **That's it for now. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please leave a review.**

 **Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 04

**Here is the chapter 4 everyone.**

 **As for the peerage members I am glad that everyone liked them. But regarding Haku, sorry that I made him a boy but I need Haku as a boy in this story. Well he has short hair and looks less girly, kind of like how Byakuya from bleach looks like.**

 **Now onto the story,**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear in this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

.

Asia looked around nervously.

The rating match was just over and they were sent back to their private waiting room. They were supposed to wait for Rias and others. It was supposed to be a happy occasion. But the atmosphere was anything but jovial. And the reason was Naruto.

He was angry, Asia could clearly see that. Melissa told her that Riser said something bad to him in the match which angered him. She wondered what exactly was said to make someone like her foster brother get so angry. And even though he had thoroughly beaten the phenex, he was not happy.

Not at all.

Naruto was leaning on his chair, his hands were gripping the chair-arm tightly while his foot was tapping the ground rapidly. His eyes were closed but everyone could see his jaws clenching and unclenching after every few seconds. His breathing was erratic. His powers were contained, but barely. It was as if at any given moment his powers would pour out like a flood.

Asia saw Haku looking at Melissa and then pointing his head toward Naruto. Melissa released a deep breath through her mouth and just took one step before stopping. Now that made everyone around her to look at her surprised, except Asia. Melissa smiled and then turned to Asia who tilted her head and blinked, making Melissa chuckle at her. She came close and bent down. The words she spoke surprised Asia. She looked at Melissa to see her smile widening and nodding her head. She wasn't so sure about but the gentle and assuring smile of Melissa gave her the courage she needed. Well to go a bit further she lightly pushed Asia toward Naruto.

Taking slow steps, Asia came beside Naruto and asked softly,

"Naruto-nii-sama, are you alright?"

Naruto whipped his head toward Asia, making her flinch, but just for a moment. And in that same moment, Naruto whole body came to a stop. His blank eyes met Asia's worried one. The stare down went for few seconds before Naruto finally smiled, a full blown wide smile. His previous demeanor was all but gone as if it wasn't there from the beginning.

Naruto got up slowly and hugged Asia. Then he suddenly started laughing and picked Asia up with a huge bear hug who couldn't help but yelp at the sudden event. Naruto spoke, still laughing like a child, "I am sorry. Did your stupid brother make you worried?"

Asia looked up to see Naruto's kind and gentle expression. It made her smile which matched her brother's as she shyly answered, "It is alright Naruto-nii-sama, as long as you are fine."

And just like that the tension in the room all but disappeared but before they could celebrate, everyone sensed some devils coming their way. Squeezing Asia one last time Naruto released her from his hug and ruffled her hair when she was on her feet.

The door opened abruptly and Rias was the one who came in first, followed by her peerages and her brother.

Naruto looked at Rias and smiled cheekily, "So, what do …"

He couldn't finish as he was tackle-hugged by Rias. He caught her by reflex. He couldn't help but blink at the unexpected situation. Naruto blinked and then looked at the other newcomers who were just smiling back at them. Not knowing what to do, he just awkwardly started patting her back.

"Thank you."

"Was there any doubt about my victory?"

Rias didn't answer, she just rubbed her face on Naruto's chest making him feeling more uncomfortable. He once again looked at them but again he didn't receive any help. But few of their reaction caught him off-guard. Akeno, who he thought would be glaring at him, had a small blush on her face and for some reason, she was squirming. She wasn't looking at him directly but she was taking small peeks at him. And as for Sirzechs, he had an unreadable grin on his face and that put Naruto on the edge. Suddenly the Lucifer's expression changed as he started to weep comically,

"No~. When did my Rias-tan become so bold?"

Rias jumped away from Naruto and glared at her brother with a huge blush on her face, "Nii-sama!"

Naruto chuckled softly as he looked at the Gremory siblings, but before he could speak Sirzechs looked at him and grinned mischievously, "I didn't know that you had such a sadistic side to you, Naruto-kun?"

From the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw Akeno squirming again. With a sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose, "My bad. I just couldn't handle his attitude I guess. Hope I didn't cause too much of a mess."

"Nah, I think Riser will be fine." Sirzechs shrugged. Naruto really hoped the crimson Maou was wrong, not that he was going to tell it outright.

"Well then, I think we should leave." Naruto looked at his peerages, all of whom nodded back at him.

Rias looked back at him sharply, "You are leaving so soon?"

Before Naruto could answer, Sirzechs beat him to it, "Don't leave so soon." He had that unreadable grin again, "I am thinking of throwing a party, for both you and Rias." Then he made an exaggerated pose as he dramatically said, "And the party would be for, Gremory Princess finding the long lost Belial Prince and his triumph victory."

Then he looked directly at Naruto and said, "What do you say?"

Rias blushed furiously again as she shouted, "Nii-sama!"

Everyone else chuckled except for Naruto. He knew exactly what Sirzechs was doing. And he didn't like it at all. But there was no way he could decline the offer, which was personally given by the Lucifer himself.

"I do not mind, but can we postpone the party? Also, I am sure Phenex family would not want to hold the party for the person who has beaten their son so brutally." Naruto gave a fake smile but he was sure Sirzechs caught on it.

He made a thinking pose, and then beamed back as he answered, "I think you are right. I think it is best if the party is held in Gremory house, after one week. We will invite Belial family as well, I think it would be the best way for you to reconcile with your clan."

Naruto closed his eyes and chuckled, for now, he would play by Sirzechs's rule, "Thank you."

Sirzechs smiled back, "Anytime."

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **Human World**

Naruto and Rias along with their peerage members were all teleported to Kuoh Academy, more precisely at the front gate of the school.

Naruto looked at the Gremory heiress and her peerages. But when his eyes fell on her queen, he made a slightly confused face because he still wasn't able to figure out why Akeno was acting weird. His thoughts were interrupted by Rias, "Thank you again, Naruto-kun." Rias said bashfully as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Naruto smiled which didn't reach his eyes, "Anytime."

Seeing Rias wanting to add more, he quickly intervened, "We had a long day. I think it is better if we get some rest."

Rias smiled back, though she was a bit disheartened which was clearly showing on her face, and replied, "You're right, so see you all tomorrow at school?"

Naruto nodded and motioned his peerage members. All of them bowed silently at Rias and her peerage members except for Asia. She looked from side to side in surprise and then quickly bowed down, earning a small chuckle from everyone around her. After their farewell was done, Naruto snapped his fingers to activate his teleportation circle below him and his peerage members, which was directly linked to his dining room. But the moment they all arrived at Naruto's place, everyone felt another presence there. Naruto immediately put his arm up before everyone else could ready themselves for combat. He looked at all of them and slowly nodded his head indicating that it was alright. He then turned to Asia, who was the only one with no clue what was going on, and gave a wide smile, "Why don't you all take Asia out for dinner? I am pretty sure she deserved that after her extraordinary performance in her first battle. And she does need to get to know all of you better."

Haku, Gaara, and Ken looked at each other and then at Asia, who looked back at them confusedly. Shaking his head, Haku came and gently asked Asia, "So. What do you say?"

Asia looked at Naruto, "Aren't you coming, Naruto-nii-sama?"

"He has some business he needs to attend." Melissa spoke for her lover, "And don't worry," Seeing the worried face of Asia, she elaborated, "I will be with him as well."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, but he knew there was no point in arguing.

All of his members except Melissa left the house, through teleportation magic. And when Naruto felt that their presence was nowhere near, he went to his studies room, Melissa following closely behind.

Naruto entered first and then Melissa. She saw the man sitting comfortably on the chair. The man looked ordinary and extraordinary at the same time. He had heterochromia; his left eye was blue, while the right was red, even his hair matched his unique eye. But everything clicked for Melissa when she saw the ring on his hand.

Melissa gasped because the one who was in front of her was,

"Long time no see, Lord Mephisto." Naruto bowed slightly as he went and sat down on the chair directly opposite of him.

"Five years isn't long for someone like me, Naruto." Mephisto chuckled lightly.

Getting out of her stupor, Melissa went and stood behind Naruto but was surprised when Naruto patted the arm of the chair, directly indicating her to sit there. Slowly she came forward and sat there, and the moment she did that, Naruto rested one of his arms on her lap.

She was a bit confused when she saw the warm smile on Mephisto's face after what Naruto did.

"So I am guessing you started recovering?"

"I am sure you are not here for that."

"You know that I will not move onto the main topic unless you answer."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. He leaned toward Melissa and took a good whiff of her beautiful hair, "I have a lover, a sister, a teacher and best friends that will die for me. That's the most you are getting out of me for now, Lord Mephisto."

"Still as distance as ever, Naruto. Even though we know each other for so long."

The smile on Naruto's face disappeared, "You and my grandfather knew each other well, not me. And I told you, I have trust issues. It is not hard to believe after all the shits I went through in the past, now is it?"

Closing his eyes, Mephisto replied sadly, "The fate that befell upon your family was truly tragic, I …"

"Like I said Lord Mephisto, I know you are not here for that. So please let's not talk about the past when you clearly want to talk about the present." Naruto cut in sharply. Melissa immediately started to brush his hair with one hand. Naruto took a long breath and leaned slightly toward Melissa again, his eyes not moving away from Mephisto.

Mephisto's facial features softened, his eyes were now dancing with amusement as he looked at Naruto, "You really are one of a kind, Young Belial. Yes, I am here for the rating match but,"

The smirk on Mephisto's face made Naruto uncomfortable, "I am not here to know about your evil pieces if that's what you think. What I want to know, is about Regalia."

Time seemed to freeze for both Naruto and Melissa; but Naruto quickly recovered, "How do you know about this?" One thing Naruto knew from all the interactions he had with Mephisto that there was no point in telling lies in front of this man, no matter how good of a liar one could be.

"Your grandfather told me," Seeing the surprised look of Naruto's turning into an angry one, Mephisto continued gently, "Before I tell you why he informed me about that, there is something you should know, Naruto."

Mephisto waited till Naruto visibly calmed down, once again by the help of his lover. When he nodded, the old devil continued, "He knew that something was wrong at that time and that there was a high possibility that he might die. And he trusted me with you, in case if something happened. And for that purpose, he told me few things about you."

Naruto closed his eyes, and smiled sadly, "It does sound like him. But my question is why you?"

"That's a story for another time." Mephisto chuckled.

Naruto opened his eyes and gave Mephisto a blank stare. But seeing that the old man wouldn't budge, he then threw another question at him, "Then why didn't you look after me like he said?"

"When we last meet, I saw a boy who could change the world, for better or for worse. So I didn't want to influence him in any way or shape." Mephisto replied back.

"I was only thirteen years old."

"Are you complaining?"

Naruto laughed at the question, "No, no I am not."

When Naruto felt Melissa's discomfort, he tightened his hold on her slightly to reassure her. Before in any important talks similar to this, most of the time he would bring Melissa but he would never act like this around her. The reason for him doing now was to make her understand that he wanted her to be by his side, as an equal.

After that confrontation a week ago, he truly opened his heart for his pawn, which was long overdue according to him. Even though he wanted to take their relationship slowly, one step at a time, he couldn't. It was as if all the restrictions had been lifted off. His previous self started to resurface just for her and along with his new persona, he was being too possessive and demanding of her. And the fact that she liked it, made it harder for him to control his emotions. But instead of telling her outright about his feeling, his stubborn self wanted to do it in a way that she would never forget in her life.

Naruto looked at Mephisto and grinned, "I do not mind telling you about 'Regalia' but I am not going to do it for free. It doesn't matter if you were my grandfather's best friend or he told you to, I need something of an equal level of significance." Naruto's grin widened as he looked at the ancient devil challengingly, "After all, it is one of the sources of my pride. I can't tell you about it for free, now can I?"

Mephisto looked at Naruto for some time before he started to laugh again.

"You truly are one of a kind." He said between his laughter. He continued when his laughter died down, "I knew something like this might happen, so here."

Mephisto took out a book, out of nowhere, and threw it to Naruto. Seeing his confused face, he elaborated, "That book holds all the information regarding the devil world from the past to the present and of all the clans, from those who perished and those who thrived, as well as many kinds of individual that holds any kind of importance, whether he is dead or he lost his worth. Everything that you need to know about the devil world, is right in that book."

Naruto looked at the book curiously. It looked like an ancient book but it was too thin to contain all the information Mephisto was pointing out about. Naruto chuckled at the aged devil, "The princess of Gremory is quite smitten by me. And also I made quite the impression in that rating game, I can get this kind of information quite easily."

Mephisto finally showed a different emotion other than being jolly or indifferent. His eyes sharpened and his face went blank, "I am a devil of pride Naruto, just like you. And I take pride in the information that I possess, some of them are impossible to get hold of. And the fact that you are comparing my eons of hard-earned knowledge to that of a seventeen years old new-born devil, is quite … degrading."

Naruto couldn't help but smile wryly. He felt Melissa tensing up again. He squeezed her reassuringly and then bowed his head, as much as he could from his position, and apologized, "I sincerely apologize for my blunder, Lord Mephisto. I spoke out of line."

Closing his eyes, Mephisto sighed, "As long as you understand."

Naruto raised his head and looked at Mephisto critically, "Thank you. But if what you say is correct then you are giving me the linchpin of the whole underworld. Why are you trusting me with this kind of information?"

Mephisto chuckled, "You are thinking yourself too highly, Naruto. You alone cannot take down an entire faction."

For a second, Naruto's eyes had a dangerous glint but it was gone as soon as it came, but he was sure Mephisto caught it. Giving the book the Melissa, he looked at the ceiling, "You should know that knowledge can be as deadly as raw power, in lots of wars it was the knowledge that decided the battle, not the strength. But you are right," Naruto then looked at Mephisto with a smirk, "What can a mere devil do?"

The stare-down between them continued before Naruto smiling and speaking up, "I will gladly accept this gift. I will tell you about 'Regalia' but do keep in mind that I cannot tell everything though I will try to as much as I can."

"Fair enough."

"I will go straight to the point, 'Regalia' can be considered as the second generation 'Longinus'."

There was a pin drop silence after those words were spoken.

Then just for a split of a second Melissa was able to feel Mephisto's true power. If she was any less experienced, she would have shuddered visibly. It was the first time since she saw an angry expression on the ancient devil.

Mephisto said in a low but powerful voice, "The only one who can make Longinus is the Biblical God. Naruto, are you comparing yourself to a god now?"

The tension in the room was rising, and it was rising fast. But it was swiftly cut down by Naruto, "I do consider myself as a very strong individual but make no mistake Lord Mephisto, I do not compare myself to any kinds of gods or godly beings."

Naruto relaxed on his chair before continuing, "You have to understand Lord Mephisto that my 'Sacred Gear' is the only one that had evolved from a first tier 'Sacred Gear' to a genuine 'Longinus'. I mean according to the official records and to my knowledge that is. I have witnessed firsthand the birth and the outline of a 'Longinus'. And let's not forget the fact that I worked alongside with quite a lot of original Longinus-wielder. This knowledge along with the 'core skill' of my Longinus I was able to … more like I got close to breaking 'The Origin' of Longinus."

"Yet you didn't deny the fact you consider these 'Regalia' of yours are as strong as Longinus."

Naruto didn't answer immediately as he was deep in his thoughts, an internal conflict within himself of how much should he let out. He took some time to decide before answering, "I believe this will stay between us."

"I don't usually exchange information but if I do, I give the information that I learned through my observation or by my own experience. I have lots of secrets of others that I hold, and in no circumstances, I have ever exposed them in any way. So you can rest assured that this conversation will stay here. And I expect you to do the same with the information I have given to you." Mephisto replied.

"I will take your word on that." Then Naruto looked at Melissa and smiled, "As for the information you have given me, the only people who will know the full content will be me and Melissa. As for the rest of my peerages, I will only tell them what they need to know, nothing more and nothing less."

"Fine by me, so where were we?"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto continued from where they left, "Let me approach this in a different way. You know how 'Boosted Gear' and 'Divine Dividing' were created. After the fall of the two heavenly dragons, Biblical god used their souls, separately, to create two Longinus."

"So?"

Naruto chuckled, it was always fun to see how everyone would disregard these small details, "If you take out the complicated procedures like 'Sacred Gear System' and 'Reincarnation Method', things become quite simple. The Biblical god used two objects that symbolize the two heavenly dragon's power respectively and then sealed their souls into those objects. The humans that wielded the two Longinus, uses the power of the heavenly dragons through those objects. You get where I am going with this?"

The anger turned into amusement as Mephisto's eyes were now full of curiosity, "It does sound quite simple but not all of the Longinus follows this simple method, now do they?"

Naruto chuckled, "No, they do not. The top tier and the Holy Longinus use a very complicated system. It will take years before I can understand even one fraction of how they work."

"I see, but the main question still remains, does it not? How can you say the 'Regalia' you make is as strong as real Longinus?" Mephisto asked challengingly.

Naruto tried to keep his smile down but couldn't because he knew full well what Mephisto was doing, but he still answered, "I choose a strong entity and then make a contract with him. After that using my Longinus I make a weapon that symbolizes an important aspect of that being. Then I gave the pseudo Longinus to someone who has the most compatibility with it."

Mephisto grinned, "Why do I get a feeling that it is not that simple as you're making it sound like."

"It is not, but that's the best you are getting out of me." Naruto mimicked Mephisto's smile, "So, is that enough?"

"I gave you the full overview of the underworld, the original and pure knowledge not the one scripted by the victor. I think I can get to ask few more questions." Mephisto argued back.

"Damn this old geezer." Naruto grumbled, but he knew he was beaten, "Fine ask away."

Mephisto chuckled and shook his head, "Why not I make this the last question? But please answer me properly. Can you tell me everything about one Regalia?"

Naruto chuckled, he knew this was coming sooner or later, "Sure, why not? Let me tell you about my Knight's Regalia. Ever heard of the legendary tanuki, Shukaku?"

"Yes, the legendary Dai-youkai, who was defeated by the first leader of the Youkai faction. He was sealed afterward for reasons unknown." Mephisto replied.

"Yes, you are right. Although we learned why he was sealed, I am sincerely sorry about this but I don't have the permission to tell you. The thing is, we found the place where he was sealed and made a contract with him. I won't go into details of what the contract entailed but I gave him an offer that he simply couldn't refuse. After creating a proper and sacred weapon that symbolizes his power, I sealed him in there and then gave it to my knight who earned the respect of the dai-youkai."

"Why do you make everything sound so simple yet I have the feeling that it is anything but that." Naruto laughed openly hearing his words.

"Like I said, everything sounds simple if you take away few small details. And for my information, I told you everything that I am allowed to tell." Naruto grinned. Seeing Mephisto sighing, he continued, "So my knight got the Regalia which is known as 'The Incarnation of Earth'. It gave him the ability to control and manipulate earth freely as well as it gave him a huge power boost."

"I failed to see how it can be compared to a Longinus." Mephisto looked critically at Naruto after asking.

"My knight can manipulate earth to a degree where he can freely control most of the minerals the land can provide him with. And on the next level, he can manipulate the gravity itself." Naruto answered back honestly.

"I see. So that was why he was able to use sand against Riser's queen."

"He can use more than just sands. But for some reason he likes to use sand the most, don't know why." Naruto shrugged.

Mephisto nodded absentmindedly. There were so many things he had learned, and he needed to analyze this new information. Then he looked at the clock as an excuse, "I think I have stayed long enough."

"I don't mind if you stay longer," Naruto replied back politely, although he knew the real reason.

"Glad to hear that but I should be going now. But before that, there is something that I want to tell you." Mephisto said in a serious manner which alarmed Naruto.

"That would be?"

"Regarding the book about the underworld, finish it as soon as you can. Because trust me, you are going to need it sooner than you think."

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **One Week Later**

Venelana looked at her daughter lovingly. Rias never tried to dress properly or tried to look good at any parties or occasions, not that she needed that extra touch. Usually, it was her job to make sure her daughter looked proper and beautiful. But right now Rias kept looking at the mirror and was trying to find any imaginary faults. Venelana smiled knowingly, her little girl was in love.

And she couldn't blame her. She and her husband made the marriage arrangement thinking about her daughter's well-being and future. It was unexpected to see Riser turning out like that seeing how proper and well-mannered his other two brothers were. The Phenex family thought that the marriage would do well for Riser. Regardless Venelana was happy that her little daughter didn't have to go through a loveless marriage. But she didn't expect her to fall for the young Belial King.

Venelana was quite surprised to find out the identity of her daughter's mysterious representative. He was strong and so were his peerage members, there was no denying that. And also it was quite surprising to see Grayfia talking highly about him.

"Mom, do you think I look ok?"

Venelana chuckled hearing her daughter's whining, she replied back with a little scolding tone, "Yes, my dear, you look perfect. Now stop asking that after every few minutes."

Rias smiled sheepishly. Taking one last glance at the mirror, she went out of the room, her mother followed her.

When Venelana entered the ballroom, she looked at the devils gathering there. She didn't believe so many would want to come. At first, when Sirzechs told her about the party, she didn't disagree with it, neither did her husband. They invited Belial family and families of their close friends. But they didn't expect so many Lords and Ladies from the other clans expressing their eagerness to attend the party as well. They couldn't turn them down, so for the Gremory household, it was one hectic week.

Seeing the number of people gathering anyone could easily mistake it for an event of great importance. She knew exactly why all these devils expressed their eagerness to be invited to the party. Most of the devils wanted to meet Naruto personally so they wanted to go to Kuoh town. But Sirzechs strictly forbade them to go and when he told the reason to other Maou, everyone agreed especially Serafall. The reason was very simple. If so many high class devils, while quite a lot of them were clan heads, would go to the town, it would definitely attract too many unwanted attentions; attentions which could harm their sisters in the long run.

Venelana also knew why so many people wanted to meet the young Belial King. Anyone who witnessed the fight could clearly see that he had the potential to make his place among the top ten in the rating game ranking. There was also the fact that he was directly related to the 'The Emperor' Diehauser Belial, so his value was quite high, especially as a marriage partner. Also, he was young so lots of the devil Clan-heads was thinking that it would easy to manipulate him. So that was why they wanted to meet him alone before this party.

What truly surprised Venelana was the fact that Bael clan wanted to come as well. She knew his former family very well, they would not attend these kinds of occasions unless it would hold some significance toward them.

"Speaking of which, I wonder where our guest of honor is." Venelana thought to herself.

.

In the Garden outside the villa

.

In the back of the Gremory household, sitting on a bench, one lone devil was looking at the sky. His grey hair looked as if it was glowing amidst the starless night. Smiling softly, he looked to his side when he felt another presence.

"You look a lot like Cleria."

"Ero-jiji used to say the same thing."

The older devil blinked. And then he started to laugh out loud, "Wow, that describes him perfectly." He then looked back at the sky and sighed, "I always knew he was a great person. But to think that he would fake his own death in the underworld so that he could save his grandson and find the true killers of his daughter. Really, that person was something."

The young devil's looked at the older one with a piercing gaze, "As much as I would like to go down the memory lane with you, I have to keep this short, seeing that I am late for my own party. Just answer this question of mine, will you severe your connection with that man?"

With eyes full of sadness and regret, the older devil looked back at the younger one, "I loved Cleria as if she was my own elder sister. Just like how you can't forgive those animals, neither can I. And I will do anything to show their true colors to the whole world, even if I had to stoop so low to make a deal with someone like him."

The stare-down continued for some time before the young devil got up, "Honestly speaking, I do not care what happens to you or to the Belial clan. Frankly, it would be easier for me if both of you could wipe each other out. But she loved you. And that alone is more than enough for me for what I will do."

Piercing blue eyes met glowing grey ones, "So rest assure that for my mother I will stop you from the path you have taken, uncle."

.

At the Ballroom

.

"Naruto Belial has arrived," Grayfia announced.

Immediately the whole ballroom fell silent as they looked intensely at the entrance door.

Naruto entered the ballroom, he was wearing an opened black suit with matching pants and vest. And somehow his hair looked less spiky. His partner was Melissa who was looking as dashing as her master. She was wearing a purple sheer strapless maxi dress with thigh cut which was complimenting her figure greatly. And her long flowing purple hair along with her equally beautiful light purple colored eyes made her stand out the most, maybe more than her King.

"Welcome Naruto-kun." Sirzechs greeted Naruto right at the door, who did his best not to groan in front of so many devils.

"Thank you Lord Sirzechs, it seems everyone came early." Naruto looked around and he knew that it would be a long night.

"Yes, everyone was eagerly waiting for you but the most would be your own clan, your family."

Naruto looked dangerously at Sirzechs who just smiled back.

"Don't push it Sirzechs." Closing his eyes to control his temper, Naruto asked, "I think it is best if I meet them first, don't you think so?"

"Yes, but." Sirzechs looked at Melissa and then around them, "You didn't bring anyone else."

"Unfortunately, they had other matters to attend to. And I sincerely apologize for that. I didn't think that so many would gather for this small party."

Sirzechs laughed, completely disregarding the little jab Naruto made, "That's too bad. But ..."

Sirzechs was interrupted by Rias, who came to his side and looked at Naruto angrily, "You're late!"

Naruto chuckled, "Got lost in the road of life."

Rias pouted more hearing his answer, "No one is buying that lame excuse of yours. This is supposed to be your party!"

"This is supposed to be the party for both of us." Naruto grinned back.

"You're right." Sirzechs butted in cheerfully, then he turned around and looked at the silent audiences behind him, "So let us enjoy this wonderful party in honor of Gremory Princess and our new Young Belial King."

Immediately the whole ballroom erupted with applause.

"Come on, I will introduce you to everyone." Without waiting for his answer, Rias grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him toward the heavily crowded places, Melissa following them closely.

Naruto could feel every devil's stare on him and Melissa. Rias looked around for some time before she finally found the person she was looking for. Then she took Naruto to a particular part of the ballroom. There was only one devil standing there, he had a graceful face with grey hair and grey eyes. Rias smiled when she saw him,

"Lord Belial, we were looking for you," Rias said, still holding onto Naruto.

"Sorry, I needed a walk." Then he looked directly at Naruto who smiled politely when their gazes met.

"Diehauser Belial, meet Naruto Belial," Rias said in a cheerful tone.

With a smile, Naruto extended his arm, "Nice to meet you, uncle."

"Nice to meet you too, nephew."

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **The Day After**

Just like he thought, it was a long night for him. All the devils present there wanted to get to know him well and asked questions that irritated him. He just smartly avoided the questions or politely declined to answer them. Some even wanted to take Melissa through 'evil piece exchange', he sharply denied their request, no matter who they were.

But unlike the rest of the devils, the head of the Bael didn't talk to him for long, rather for the whole night, he observed him. At that point, Naruto knew what Mephisto meant by hurrying up with finishing the book.

It had already begun.

And that was why he didn't want to come to any kind of party before he was fully ready. But the last night's party at the Gremory acted as a big obstacle to his main plan. Now he had to hasten a lot because of this blunder.

He really hated how Sirzechs was trying to bind him down.

He wanted to come early but Rias kept dragging him and made sure he was able to know as many devils as he could. But to be honest he was thankful for this. Since Rias was the one who was doing the introduction and was tagging along, most of the devils couldn't really express their hidden intentions; the keyword would be most. Because the greedy ones were quite smooth with their words, making sure that their real motive wasn't caught on by Rias but was clear to Naruto. And he had to do the same. He could have acted like he didn't understand or tell them outright but it would have created unnecessary dramas.

So it was very late when he was finally able to come back. Although he informed Asia beforehand to go to bed, she still waited. Or at least tried to wait since Naruto found her sleeping on the couch.

Naruto didn't take his other peerage members because they were reluctant to go to the underworld, so he didn't force them. Also, he really didn't know that the party would turn out that big. And as for Asia, Naruto wanted her to have minimum contacts with the devils.

Hearing the door to his bedroom opening, he groaned into his pillow.

"Time to wake up, Naruto-sama."

"It's still early."

"It's almost noon."

"Still early."

"Haku-san is here. You were supposed to meet with him, remember."

"Where is Asia?"

"I already sent her to school."

Naruto groaned loudly into his pillow again.

"Also, she is going to be here soon."

Naruto sighed after hearing that. He got up and turned around, and his eyes almost bulged out at what he saw. The reason was simple. Melissa was wearing a beautiful maid dress; not the sexy French ones but the proper refined ones.

"What's with the dress?" Naruto asked seriously.

Melissa looked at her dress and smiled, "I thought it would be appropriate?"

"Don't take it off till I tell you to." Seeing the dark mischievous glint in Naruto's eyes made Melissa blush because she knew she had a long night ahead of her.

Getting up, Naruto went to Melissa and gave her a passionate kiss; his tongue invading her mouth and tasting every corner. His hands were as mischievous as his tongue as they grope her butt and squeezed them hard. Melissa couldn't help but to go with the flow. When Naruto had his fill he let go of his lover who was left breathless. Now he really didn't want to leave the bedroom but duty called, "Remember, do not take it off."

With those parting words, Naruto left the room with newfound energy.

He went downstairs and found his bishop sitting comfortably on the chair. He turned around and smiled at his king, "You look awful."

"I know icehead. Now, did you find a way to get us inside there?"

"Yes, I did," Haku sighed as he answered, "But, we will have a really short span of time before the underworld will be hot on our tails after we are done."

"We will be fine." Naruto waved his hands off in a careless manner.

Before Haku could say anything more, they felt another presence coming toward the house. Sighing Haku looked at Naruto, "We will talk about it later."

Naruto just shook his head as he went toward the door. He opened it before the person on the other side could even ring the bell. Her surprised face made Naruto let out a hearty laugh. When his laughter died down, he ushered the person to come inside who looked really nervous. Closing the door, he turned around,

"Now what was the important thing that you want to talk about, Raynare, my cute little pawn."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Done**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I used the concept of Regalia from my original story, though there will be slight variations. More about how they are created and Naruto's Longinus will be revealed in the next few chapters.**

 **As for Naruto's peerage members, Yes Raynare is the last pawn. Only the rook is left to be revealed, I think I will introduce him in the next chapter.**

 **Till next time everyone.**


	5. Chapter 05

**Hello everyone, here is the update on the story.**

 **I might do some changes and fix some errors later if I can, I couldn't do it now because I am not feeling too good at the moment. But if there are any mistakes please point them out.**

 **So onto the story.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear in this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So you got a fallen angel as your last pawn?" Haku mused.

"Surprised that I got a fallen angel on my side?" Naruto chuckled at his bishop.

Haku looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "No, I am not surprised at that. You have a talent for making people listen to you. I think you called it your 'Talk no Jutsu'? I mean you literally made him join you through your famous speech. So, no, it didn't come as a surprise. But what did surprise me though was that you have taken someone like her, because as far as I have heard, she was a bit unstable."

"Ahh, that." Naruto grinned. "Considering who my rook is, I think she is quite stable."

Haku blinked at that statement at first. Then he openly chuckled alongside Naruto. "I can't argue with that."

"But if you really wanna know," Naruto continued, "She has potential, potential to become great. And the thing about her is that she wants to show her worth but she doesn't know how to. To me, what I think that she lacks are proper guidance and discipline."

"And you are going to give her that." Haku shook his head, "You really are a sucker for people like her."

Naruto laughed openly hearing that "That I am, my friend, and don't worry, she won't betray us if that is what you are worried about."

"Won't or can't?"

Naruto's face-splitting grin was all the answer Haku needed. Their discussion about Raynare stopped when they came close to a large and deep pit hole.

"If we go down this pit hole, we will be reaching the deepest part of the underworld. Even devils don't have access to that place." Haku sighed.

"Yes because it falls under his rule. But unfortunately, our target is there." Naruto shrugged his shoulders in a good manner, "Let's go, I really can't wait to meet him."

Haku nodded and opened a portal to teleport them to the end of the pit hole. When they reached their destination, Naruto was surprised to see his other two comrades.

"You are here already? I thought it was going to take longer." Naruto said surprised.

Melissa just looked to her side.

At a first glance, the man sitting on top of the rook didn't look anything special. But the way he dressed and held himself made him look like an aristocrat. He was wearing a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat. He was also wearing a red fedora and a pair of circular orange sunglasses with goggle sidings.

"Enjoying the view, Alucard." Naruto smiled at his rook.

"Never really came here before." He chuckled. Then he looked at Naruto and smirked, "How is the school life going, young master?"

Naruto didn't like the nickname Alucard had for him but no matter what he did his rook wouldn't budge from it. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and replied back, "Not as glamorous and exciting as I thought it would be."

Then Naruto looked to their front, where they were supposed to be heading, "And hence here we are."

The grin on Alucard's face could scare even a ghost to the point it would run for its life, "So, what do you have for me?"

"Come and see for yourself."

Alucard didn't have to go too far. In just a few minutes later, a large chapel came into their view. And at the exact moment, a figure appeared in front of them. Draped in dark robe, the only thing to be noticed of the creature was his clown mask. But the mask alone could have scared any lesser being, unfortunately though, the grin on Alucard's easily topped that.

"You are trespassing Lord Hades' territory devils." The creature spoke in a raspy voice.

Naruto pointed toward the figure and then looked at Alucard, "Meet Pluto, an ultimate class grim reaper and one of the most loyal servants of Hades."

"You have been warned." With that, the grim reaper charged toward Naruto only to have his face almost blown off.

Alucard had his guns out and started laughing while his face was pointed at the sky, "You never cease to amaze me, young master."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled as he bowed exaggeratedly, "You can fight him any way you want but Haku and Melissa would keep an eye out, just to make sure that I won't be interrupted." Alucard looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. Naruto got the message and smiled, "Don't worry, they are strictly forbidden to interfere with your fight."

"Perfect."

The grim reaper had enough time to recover. He started to circle around to see what would be his next step but was surprised when Naruto disappeared. No, he didn't just disappear. Pluto looked at the door of the chapel to see Naruto was there and opening the door. But before he could stop Naruto, another bullet passed by his head; would have hit too if he wasn't fast enough.

"Now now," Alucard chuckled, "Don't be so hasty. Your date is with me, my friend. Let us enjoy this wonderful night to its fullest."

Pluto's instinct told him that his opponent was something he couldn't fight half-heartedly.

He turned fully toward Alucard, making his insane smile to grow by tenfold.

.

With Naruto

.

There was nothing inside the chapel except for the person Naruto was looking for, who was at the other end of the room.

He couldn't be described as a person as he looked like an ominous creature from a kid's nightmare.

He had the upper body of a Fallen Angel and the lower body of an Asian Dragon. He was crucified on a large cross with nails driven into various parts of his body as well as other kinds of restraints, and all of those had ancient letters written on them. His eyes were covered with a blindfold that had tears of blood dripping from under it.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to meet you." Naruto smiled as he came closer to the being.

"What are you?" His voice resonated throughout the empty chapel.

"What?" Naruto made a fake scandalized face, "I am not it, I am a he, a very handsome one if I may add."

"You reek of both light and dark, it is not possible."

Naruto sniffed his jacket and then turned to look at him, "I think the smell is coming from you."

"You are not going to give me straight answers, are you?"

"Now we are going somewhere." Naruto smirked, he straightened himself before continuing, "Let's go with the introduction first, shall we? My name is Naruto Belial, son of an exorcist and a devil."

"An exorcist and a devil, huh?" He sounded amused.

"Love is blind." Naruto chuckled, then his face hardened, but it was gone as soon as it came, "But the world is cruel."

A soft sigh was released through the captive's mouth.

"And I know all about you. I mean as much as I could, so why not we move onto the main purpose?" Naruto smirked as he came closer, "I have a proposition for you."

"And that will be?"

"I will free you."

There was a moment of silence for few seconds before his laughter boomed throughout the chapel. If it could be even called laughter, it was more like a screech of a dragon. When it slowed down, he asked Naruto, his voice was full of mirth, "You think you can undo the seals that the Biblical God made himself personally just for me. Do you have any idea how many other gods and divine beings tried to undo them but failed repeatedly?"

"Are you crazy?" Naruto snorted, "Of course I can't undo the seals, Samael."

That made the hybrid angel stop laughing altogether.

"I will simply kill you."

Another round of pin drop silence.

Naruto sighed, "Tell me Samael, do you like being bound here and being used repeatedly by other gods' whim, gods' that should not have control over you. Don't you think it is better just to die and go to the afterlife?"

Samael couldn't help it, he snorted loudly, "The question is what's in it for you?"

Naruto smirked, finally they were going somewhere, "I can kill you and the seals wouldn't be able to interfere, they can't interfere. Right now there are three choices for you. One, I will kill you and you will move onto the afterlife. Second is that I kill you in a different way because after that I will use your soul to create a weapon. Third, I walk away and we both carry on with our lives."

That was the first time Naruto saw Samael smirking, and to be honest it was almost as insane as Alucard, "So this is what it is all about, you want to use my power just for yourself. Like a tool, just like everyone else."

Naruto frowned unintentionally, "I don't use my weapons, they fight alongside me. They are not just tools, so please don't disrespect them. And regarding me being like everyone else, I gave you options. And for the second option, I am asking for your permission to use your power, not demanding it."

Samael didn't retort immediately, he spoke a bit later, "So how is it going to be?"

"Will you let me show you?"

Samael nodded his head slightly.

Naruto vanished from his spot and reappeared right in front of Samael's face, he was quite big after all. Naruto then touched his forehead, he felt the pain because of the seals reacting to him but he ignored it. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Finally, Naruto removed his hands and fell back.

Before under the blindfold, tears of blood were dripping, but now true tears fell.

"It is so beautiful."

"Isn't it? The miracles we can do and achieve, with his legacy." Naruto smiled, a true genuine smile.

"Those aren't weapons, they are wonders. Can you tell me how you were able to achieve such magnificent feats?" Samael asked, his voice genuine. It had been a long time since he saw and felt something so marvelous, so beautiful. He wanted to know more, to feel more.

Naruto smiled sadly, "If I do, then I have to cut off your third choice, Samael."

Samael relaxed slightly, there was no need to weight his options because the choice was crystal clear, "I want to see what has become of the earth, what are the changes heaven and hell went through." Then Samael moved his head slightly and Naruto swore he felt as if he was looking at him right in the eyes.

"Show me, what you can do, Child of Light and Dark."

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **Human World**

It had been two weeks since Naruto confronted Samael.

And quite a lot had happened within those two weeks. First, he got the official papers regarding the ownership of Kuoh town, although he had to share it with Rias he was going somewhere. Then Gaara confirmed that the Shinto Gods agreed to the idea and Lady Yasaka had already started to prepare for the next part of the plan. Now he was just waiting for Alucard to wrap up his side of the job.

But right now, he was sitting in ORC with Rias, her peerage along with Sona and her queen. Asia was there also. They were informed in the morning that some exorcists wanted to meet them, they weren't told the reason though.

There was a light knock on the door. Akeno opened it and led the people inside. There were three of them and all of them were girls, well one of them was a woman, because calling her a girl would be disrespectful.

Naruto didn't miss the slight tense in her body when she saw him. He knew who she was, Griselda Quarta and by the looks of it, she had a hunch of who he was.

He didn't care about the rest, honestly, he didn't care what they wanted to talk about. But when the twintail girl introduced herself, time seemed to stop for Naruto. From the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw Griselda tensing up as well.

Irina Shidou,

Naruto took a few deep breaths and then looked at Asia. Seeing her looking back at him with innocent clueless expression helped him to calm down, somewhat. It started to become harder for him to be in the same room but he would be damned if he would show his back to the exorcists. So he just sat there and kept his eyes closed. He blocked out everything as well. He just wanted this to be over. Because he knew very well that if he opened his mouth, there would be chaos. So he just let Rias and Sona handle the situation.

And at last when he thought it was over, one of the exorcists screwed up.

When the blue haired girl, the one called Xenovia, started to talk roughly at Asia, Naruto knew he reached his limit. Even Griselda understood that the situation was going out of their hands, and that was why she told Xenovia to stand down.

"Well, sensei, don't you think it is better for her to repent than to try to pray?" Xenovia replied back calmly. But the next moment, what Asia did surprised everyone, everyone except Naruto.

"I can still pray to God," Asia said meekly while she took out her hidden necklace-cross. And seeing that she wasn't being harmed even though she was touching a genuine cross, stunned the exorcists. And Xenovia took it badly, to her it was a sign of an abomination. Because in her mind she just couldn't comprehend how the sinner could speak Lord's name freely and touch a sacred object. She automatically started to raise her sword.

That's all that he needed to see.

Xenovia suddenly felt that few ribs from her right side were broken but she wasn't even given the luxury to scream as a jaw-shattering punch landed on her face, completely knocking her out cold. And it happened in a split second. Griselda saw Naruto approaching but she didn't think that he would go for the finisher. She cursed her luck and immediately sprung into action, along with Irina. The teacher was fast but not like Naruto who already dispelled his special gauntlet 'Stone-Fist' and took out another weapon.

Nuibari,

He planted the sword on the ground the moment he took it out. The sword followed his wordless command and released a lot of wires, so thin that they could hardly be seen through naked eyes, and restricted Irina who just took out her sword. And on the other hand, Naruto had his 'Silver Horn', a handgun, aimed at the veteran exorcist whose sword was halfway to Naruto's neck.

"Don't test my patience."

Griselda held Naruto's gaze for few seconds, before releasing a defeated sigh. She could see that Naruto was serious. That was his first and only warning. She slowly lowered her sword but didn't break the eye contact, "Boy, what you did was just an act of war."

Naruto lowered his 'Silver Horn' but Griselda knew better. Before the gun was pointing at her head and now it pointed at her heart. But to the less experienced, it would seem as Naruto dropped his guard. And being a newbie, Irina took this chance and changed her sword's shape to that of a scissor. Griselda made a pained expression but didn't move. And she still held her gaze, even though when Irina screamed her lungs out as the wires of Nuibari tightened its hold so much to the point it drew blood. Irina dropped her sword and fell down due to the pain and loss of her strength. She just looked at Naruto one last time before losing her consciousness.

Naruto really tried but wasn't strong enough. His lips turned upwards hearing the cry of that person's daughter. But like Griselda, he didn't break his eye contact, "What are you?"

"Excuse me?" She didn't know what Naruto wanted to hear. Every other devil in the room didn't know what to do except just to watch. To them, everything was nothing but a blur. By the time they were just able to comprehend that a fight broke out, it was over.

"Are you the God himself? The law itself? The mother-nature herself?" Naruto made a mock confusing face, "First, you came barging into our town without prior notice. Then you started talking some shitass stories about Excalibur."

"You think we are lying," Griselda spoke softly.

"If you are not, then why the fuck you are not doing this mission through right method?!" Naruto shouted but he lowered his voice immediately when he saw Asia flinching, "Why didn't you contact our higher-ups first? Because if an accident were to happen to any of us, I sure can bet my house that the church will not take responsibility. Hell if anything were to happen, you would be gone even before the first blood dries out."

Naruto then took a few deep breaths to calm down. He finally broke the eye contact and looked at the unconscious Xenovia, "And after all those boastful talking about control and discipline, your exorcist raised her sword against a defenseless devil, against my surrogate sister."

Just for a moment … for a tiny moment, Griselda felt as if she was pierced by hundreds and thousands of swords and weapons. And that sensation was so strong and so real that it brought her to her knees. She looked up to meet Naruto's cold and void crimson eyes, "So what do you got to say about this?"

Griselda knew that her team fucked up. If she knew that the third young king was Naruto, he wouldn't have brought Xenovia or Irina. But there was no point in crying over spilled milk. She had to resolve this no matter what. So she tried again, "I will take my apprentices back to the hotel. They will be reprimanded properly but right now we don't have any more exorcists who can wield Excalibur shards. So please, I beg of you, overlook this grave mistake of ours. There are bigger matters at hand. And I promise you, once this is all over, I will take full responsibility for my student's error."

Naruto knew what Griselda was pointing at but he wasn't going to let it go her way, "I don't care about your so called bigger matter, we will also sortie some of our peerage members as well to solve this problem. The faster you are done with your crap, the sooner you will leave. And that is all I want."

Griselda sighed,

"Acceptable."

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **Naruto's Home**

Naruto entered with Asia, she was fidgeting all the way to home. And he couldn't blame her. Naruto let Asia heal those two exorcists although he really didn't want to. He just agreed because he knew that it would make Asia worry less about them.

Sometimes, Asia was just too kind for her own good.

Melissa greeted them with her maid outfit, "Lord Mephisto is here Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiled back and just from that Melissa knew something wasn't right. He patted Asia's head gently and then went to his study room.

Naruto opened the door of the room and saw his guest was reading a book he found. It was about the 'Lost City'.

"Quite the thing you have found here. Some of the theories here are quite fascinating." Mephisto looked at Naruto, "Hope you don't mind me reading them."

Naruto shook his head and sat opposite of Mephisto. Now he wasn't one of the oldest devils just for show. He knew something was wrong, but knowing Naruto he also knew that he just couldn't outright ask him.

"I met some exorcists." Mephisto nodded lightly hearing that. He closed the book and focused on Naruto, who suddenly groaned and squeezed his armchair, "How could they barge here like nothing happened? Have they no shame?"

"Maybe there was something, something that needed to be done and that is why they are here?" Mephisto replied softly.

"She was pregnant."

And then the silence followed. It seemed like hours before Mephisto spoke up, he knew that it was a very delicate subject for Naruto, "You may feel better if you let it out."

Naruto looked at Mephisto, he knew he was right. Naruto did tell about his past to a handful of people, and it did relieve his pain, even if it was just for a short duration.

"My mother was few weeks pregnant." Naruto sighed, it was never easy to remember those times, "And on that fateful day, my father and I went fishing. At one point, father knew something was wrong. He hurried back with me but on the way, we got ambushed, and it was his friends. Father tried to reason with them that the devils were tricking them but no one listened. Seeing that it wasn't working, he then made a way for me."

Naruto massaged his temple as his voice became colder, "I ran for a bit and then I flew. And after just a short while, I saw our house and I was happy that I reached there. I thought … I didn't exactly remember what I was thinking; because it was at that moment the house exploded."

Naruto chuckled, his voice hollow and rough, "But when I saw the exorcists that were with my father coming to where I was, it was that moment that I felt my world dying. And in a moment of rage, I activated my sacred gear. Back then, it was 'Blade Blacksmith'. I killed one of the exorcists."

Seeing Mephisto quirking an eyebrow, Naruto shook his head, "Because he was an idiot, he let his guard down when he came to me. The rest immediately detained me. And then they took me to one of the institutes. Can you imagine? They tried to brainwash me and wanted me to serve the very fucking organization that took my father's life, destroyed my family." Naruto smiled. To Mephisto, that smile didn't suit Naruto. Because it was the smile of someone broken, someone who lost his sanity. Someone who just wanted to destroy.

"After that, I was sent to the main branch of 'The Holy Sword Project'."

"There were few branches of that project?" Mephisto asked. This was something he was hearing about for the first time.

"Yes, there were two sections. One focused on creating soldiers who could artificially wield holy swords and the second but main section was to find someone who can wield one particular sword." Naruto replied back, he was feeling a bit better now that he was opening up once again. But sometimes he wondered, why exactly did he feel better when he recalled those moments?

"In that whole section, there were only three of us, wielder of 'Sword Birth', wielder of 'Weapon Creation' and then me, wielder of 'Blade Blacksmith'. They wanted to see if somehow any of us could be made into the key that could unlock the mystery of that weapon."

"Did you?"

Naruto chuckled softly, "Why not I give a shorter version of what happened? Me and my friends, yes after staying there imprisoned for like a year we became friends, quite good ones too. We tried to escape, the plan failed and they got injured severely and at their last moment they wanted to stall our pursuers so that I could escape."

"But you didn't."

Naruto looked at Mephisto for some time, and then he shook his head, "Unfortunately, my memories after that are quite blurry. I don't know how I did it but I killed, no I slaughtered everyone in that special section of 'The Holy Sword Project'."

Mephisto nodded his head in understanding. Another round of silence followed before he spoke, "I know this wouldn't make any difference at all, but for what it is worth, you are here, alive and I am sure your loved ones wanted nothing other than that." Mephisto smiled a genuine and reassuring smile.

Naruto nodded back. He felt slightly better but some broken things couldn't be fixed. But, "Thank you for listening to me, I guess it helped."

"Like I said, unofficially I am your guardian. Also, there is something I want you to look at." Mephisto took out a file and gave it to Naruto.

The moment he opened it, his face hardened, "Are you serious?"

"Your uncle is walking down a dangerous path, Naruto. It will destroy Belial Clan if he is not stopped." Naruto groaned at Mephisto's words. And just when things were started to look good for him.

"And if you would look at the second page."

When Naruto did, he knew he needed to hasten his plans.

Mephisto sighed sadly, "Watch your back Naruto, Bael clan has set their sights on you. Will you talk to Sirzechs about it?"

Naruto got up and spread his wings. It was the first time of that day that he smiled, for real, when he saw Mephisto almost making the same face as Sirzechs. And who could blame them, he just showed them his true power level,

Because he had twelve wings, and they weren't bat shaped either.

"You are a super devil?" Mephisto blinked.

Naruto smirked and he retracted his wings.

"Lord Mephisto, I want your input on something, something that will change the course of our world."

Mephisto looked at Naruto and saw the confidence and hope shining in his azure eyes.

"Let's hear it."

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **In Cocytus**

The girl looked around the church. There were clues that a huge fight broke out but the cleanup after that was spotless. There was no way of telling exactly who were here and fought.

"Lady Melinoe, we couldn't find any clues." One of the grim reapers came and said.

"I can see that, tell me something that I don't know." The said girl sighed, "Father won't be pleased about this."

She again looked around, the whole place was crawling with grim reapers. A week ago, the breakout of the millennium had occurred and Hades was very angry about it. And he was quite vocal about how angry he was. But even now, there was no one to point regarding the situation.

She went inside the church, "Maybe I should ask Aunt Athena about this."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Done**

 **Author's Note:**

Here is the updated version of Naruto's peerage members

 **King**

Naruto Belial/Uzumaki

Race: Hybrid (Half human/devil)

Power Rank: Super class

Unique Ability: Wielder of 'The Fourteenth Longinus'.

 **Queen**

None

 **Bishop**

Haku

Race: Hybrid (Half human/Youkai)

Power Rank: Ultimate Class low level

Unique Ability: Wielder of 'Absolute Demise'.

 **Bishop**

None

 **Knight**

Gaara (Shukaku)

Race: Hybrid (Half human/Youkai)

Power Rank: High class High level

Unique Ability: Possessor of a unique 'Sacred Gear'.

 **Knight**

Kenshin (Battousai)

Race: Human

Power Rank: High Class High level

Unique Ability: Unknown

 **Rook x 2**

Alucard

Race: Pure blooded Vampire

Power Rank: Super class low level

Unique Ability: Unknown

 **Pawn x 6**

Melissa

Race: Unknown

Power Rank: Unknown

Unique Ability: Unknown

 **Pawn x 1**

Asia Argento/Uzumaki

Race: Human

Power Rank: Low Class

Unique Ability: Wielder of 'Twilight Healing.

 **Pawn x 1**

Raynare

Race: Fallen angel

Power Rank: Medium class low level

Unique Ability: None

... … … … …

Here are the newest Naruto's weapons.

 **Nuibari:** The Sewing Needle

Rank: A

Universe: Naruto

Type: Anti-Army

The ability of this sword is to produce wires made of magically enhanced titanium. They are strong enough to detain multiple high rank devils or those of similar level. Also the wires contain paralyzing type of poison. The poison can be switched a deadlier one depending on the wielder's wish.

 **Stone Fist:** Arms of the Great Oni

Rank: A-

Universe: None (Unique)

Type: Anti-unit

This is basically a bastard version of 'Twice Critical'. It just boosts strength and the armor of the gauntlet.

 **Silver horn:** Weapon of the new Millennia

Rank: B+

Universe: Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei

Type: Anti-unit

A magically enhanced gun that can silently fire light and dark bullets at the speed of sound.

I hope that you liked Naruto's last peerage member. Alucard will be same bloodthirsty, badass, battle-maniac and sadistic like his real self, but one thing here will be different that he will not hate is immortality because he knows there are other older beings than him. Also he knows that there are a lot of beings that could easily kill him.

And I hope that Naruto's past explained a bit as to why his characteristic is different. And in the next two chapters I tend to bring everything else to light.

 **That's it for now. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please leave a review.**

 **Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 06

**Here is the long-awaited next chapter. I need to watch all the seasons again, kinda forgot how the events played out originally. But I will focus on this story for now. Also a side-note, if you are starting from this chapter, I would suggest that you re-read the whole story.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear in this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Noble Phantasm'

"That is the name of my Longinus."

Samael stopped at Naruto's words. But he didn't stop looking at the weapons floating all around them, with slightly opened mouth and wide eyes. Even though Samael lost most of his ominous features like his fanged teeth and dragon body parts, his sharp chin and crimson eyes weren't exactly giving him a friendly outlook. But the person himself was more eager to see the surroundings rather than paying attention to his new form.

"'Noble Phantasm'? A fitting name I must say." Samael replied with a thrilling voice, "But the mindscape … I have never seen something so beautiful, so original."

Samael said as he pointed his surroundings with both of his hands. They were in the mindscape of Naruto's Longinus. The ground was adorned with unique markings of which the beginnings and the ends could not be seen. It was even hard to form the exact complete image as how little of the markings that the eyes could see from the ground. But these markings were the first thing that caught Samael's eyes as they were glowing with a soft golden hue. And then came the countless weapons. If anyone could tear their eyes off from those countless unique and majestically crafted weapons, they would see the cloudless sky with thousands of stars. But it was the huge ancient clockwork gears made of black and white, surrounded by smaller ones, which gave the sky a complete otherworldly look.

"Awesome, right? Naruto grinned as he saw Samael looking all around, his head not stopping for one second.

Samael scoffed, he wanted to retort that these weapons and the mindscape were more than 'Awesome', but when he looked at Naruto's smile, he stopped. His smile stretched from ear to ear and his azure eyes were as wide as his.

"So what do you think?"

Samael shook his head and looked around again, "I can't find the words to describe this place, Naruto." But then he furrowed his brows and looked back at him, "I see lots of weapons of dark origins but I don't sense any evil inside any of them. How is that possible?"

"Weapons can't be evil, Samael." Naruto chuckled, "Unless it is a soul bound weapon or a weapon that has been tainted by its creator. Or a weapon that has taken too many innocent lives. But a weapon can't be evil just because it has the power over dark or unholy elements."

"Interesting." Samael smiled, satisfied with the answer, and went back to observe the weapons.

"Well, I think it is time for me to show you the 'Big Guns'." Naruto's eyes twinkled with amusement as he pointed at a direction with his head. When Samael turned to the pointed direction, he blinked. He furrowed his brows and blinked again.

"It wasn't there before." It came out like a question rather than a statement as he pointed at the floating island surrounded by mists.

"You mean this island." Naruto snapped his finger and the surrounding changed in a flash. Samael blinked for the umpteenth time. He didn't need to be told where he was. He just chuckled lowly and looked at Naruto, who was grinning like a mischievous fox.

"Lead the way, my friend." Hearing that Naruto beamed and laughed, "But we are already here."

And then he noticed, that they weren't alone.

"Welcome, to the deepest part of my soul." Naruto gave an elegant bow, and in return, he received sniggering from behind him. Even though Samael could clearly hear the voices but he couldn't see the owners of the voices properly other than their silhouettes; despite them being quite close to Naruto.

"Shut it guys, will ya." Naruto snapped. Then he coughed and stood up straight, "This is where all my soul-bound weapons are, each and every one of them can be compared to any ordinary Longinus, almost." Naruto said the last part in a small voice.

"Oi oi, what do you mean by almost." One of the silhouettes came forward. He was an early to a mid-teen boy who had a Mohawk hairstyle. But it was the blunt short broadsword, glowing in blue-green color, which caught his eyes. And the moment Samael's eyes landed on the sword, he couldn't move them away. He just couldn't help it.

"Ekko, we talked about this before."

"Ya, and you never won that argument."

"Neither did you, you brat."

"Look who's talking."

"Ekko, behave."

The last voice was from someone else. Samael tore his eyes away from the sword and looked at the newcomer. The moment he realized that he did that involuntarily he immediately knew that the man wasn't any ordinary soul. It wasn't his blood colored hair or eyes, or the simple staff he was carrying that caught Samael's attention. It was the marking sporting on his body and cloth. It looked exactly like the ones from the ground below.

"You …" Samael couldn't finish his words as the person looked at him and slightly nodded, "Your guess is correct Samael. I am the consciousness of 'Noble Phantasm', also the guardian of this part of Naruto's soul. You can call me Kurama. And," He gave the kid called Ekko a look who backed off while putting his hand up in a surrendering manner, "Also the being that keeps the noisy bunches in check."

Protests, whines and wry laughs could be heard all around them.

"So shall we begin." All Kurama received was a blank stare. With a sigh, he looked at Naruto, "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"I was getting to that part." Now it was Naruto who whined.

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto looked around, and Samael felt that there was a silent communication between him and the souls around them, as just moments later they all disappeared completely.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked straight to Samael.

"Kurama was talking about the ritual that you have to go through, to turn you into a 'Regalia'."

"I thought I was already turned into one?"

"All I did was to extract your soul, nothing more and nothing less." Then Naruto chuckled and answered before the question could come out of Samael, "The reason why you could be here because both I and Kurama allowed you to come here."

"How does the ritual work?"

Naruto looked at Kurama who was holding a crimson colored spear, something that Samael was sure wasn't there before. But he stopped making heads and tails of this place long ago. Kurama gave the spear to Naruto who in return held the spear in front of me.

Samael didn't know but for some reason, it felt as if the spear was calling to him. Seeing the confused look on Samael's face Kurama came forward, "One of the materials used to make this spear was your blood."

"I am sorry for taking your blood without your consent. But I was running low on time." Naruto apologized sincerely.

"It's ok," Samael composed himself, "So what do I have to do now?"

"Accept the spear as a part of yourself and give it a name."

Samael blinked …

"Is that all?"

"That is all."

He blinked again …

Then Naruto burst out laughing, even the composed Kurama started to chuckle.

"It never gets old."

"Naruto," Samael frowned.

"I am not lying Samael." Naruto gave a lively a smile, which even reached to his bright azure eyes.

Whatever Samael had thought of when he heard 'Ritual', this certainly wasn't it.

"Samael, I don't have to tell you, but I think you know how powerful a 'Name' can be." Naruto said in a soft tone, "Usually, the wielders of 'Sword Birth' or similar types of sacred gear don't know the value of it. For example, I know a guy who named his swords 'Holy Eraser', 'Flame Delete' and it goes on."

Naruto rubbed his forehead and released a long breath through his mouth, "Who the hell in their right mind name their weapons like that? I mean do you name your kids based on numbers?"

"So I have to 'Name' this spear, something that symbolizes me or my power in any way or form?" It was a question as well as a statement. Samael was answered by Kurama's low chuckle and Naruto's wide grin.

"You got it in one go."

"So after the ritual is done, you can use my power whenever you want?" Samael asked.

"Not exactly. I can use any weapon, however, I want in the first stage of my 'Longinus' but the weapons that have souls, the 'Regalia' I need to use them through my 'Balance Breaker'." Naruto answered promptly.

Samael hummed at that answer. But all of a sudden his head turned to Naruto, "Wait does that mean you have multiple 'Balance Breaker'?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders but his wide fox-like smile answered his question. Kurama cut into the conversation, "You will see it yourself as time goes by. But for now, do you have any name you want to give to the weapon? You can take your time if you want."

Samael looked at Kurama, then at Naruto, and finally, his eyes landed on the spear on his hand. The corner of his lips went upward as he closed his eyes.

"No need to wait. I know what 'Name' I should use."

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **Naruto's Basement**

No matter how many times she saw this, she just couldn't believe it. Naruto was slapping away her powered up light spears with a stick … a god damn stick. The stick wasn't anything special according to her new master, he just kept reinforcing it. The worst was Naruto wasn't even looking at her. He was checking his phone. Raynare created few more spears as she sped up. Her plan was to circle Naruto and throw from all direction. But the moment Raynare sped up, Naruto looked up from his phone.

And the match was over.

The whole place shook and the origin was behind her. She didn't know what it was but everything went silent as her ears kept ringing. She fell down on the ground hard but was able to land on her hands and knees. She couldn't even hear her own erratic heartbeat. That scared her. With great effort, she stopped her shaking and adjusted her hearing. But she was still on her hands and knees. And when she finally was strong enough to get up,

Naruto sat on top of her.

"That was very pathetic, Raynare." Naruto's eyes were glued to his mobile.

She knew that. And this was the only reason she joined his peerage. He promised her power, power she could attain without the need of a third party. Also, she didn't know how but he got the permission to turn her directly from Azazel. She knew her leader well enough, so something must have been exchanged between them; power, knowledge or a promise. She just didn't know what, and to be fair she didn't want to know. All she wanted was to get stronger as soon as she could. But for the past few days, all Naruto had been doing was beating her black and blue, nothing else.

"Anything more?" She just couldn't keep the sarcasm down.

Naruto sighed. He put the phone in his pocket and took out his cigarette pack. "What do you think I am doing? Answer me from your own perspective. But do keep the sarcasm down."

She blinked, wasn't it obvious, "Beating me for your own perverted pleasure."

His metal stick turned into a small horsewhip, and to Raynare's horror, Naruto struck her ass with that.

"The fuck!" It hurt, but it was also stimulating.

"Now that is what is called 'Beating for my perverted pleasure'." He struck one more time, just for the fun of it, and then met Raynare's furious gaze with his amusing one, "I was trying to increase your stamina you sex-freak."

Raynare blinked, her face immediately lit up like a Christmas tree. But Naruto didn't wait for her retort as he continued, "First day, you could go on for around twenty minutes. And now it surpassed thirty minutes."

"All I have been doing is throwing my light spear, you perverted king!"

"Please, you seriously can't call them light spear." Naruto ignored the raging look from Raynare, "Those are just simple stick made from low quality light magic."

"Then what am I supposed to do?! How am I supposed to get stronger?!" Raynare shouted. She wanted to jump up but Naruto's raw power made sure she couldn't move from her position.

"Train, train and train."

Raynare blinked. Her face literally lost all of her previous expression. Naruto couldn't help it. He released a deep breath through his mouth, "I am sure you are gonna shout 'Is that it' or 'I have been doing that for forever'. But that is where you are wrong. There are quite a few things I learned which I dub it as 'Harsh Truth'. And one of them is, more than ninety percent of supernatural beings do not train."

The 'Are you shitting me' look on Raynare's face made Naruto laugh out loud. The timing was very wrong but he just couldn't help it. He continued between his laughter, "No Raynare, I am not shitting you. You think fighting against one another or hunting down preys is considered as training. But hate to tell you that it is not."

"Getting molested by my king is?" Raynare couldn't help it. And she was rewarded by another whip-strike.

"Start from the basic. Fighting isn't the answer. You have to start and hone your basics. You have to train and train to make sure your most basic skills are perfected. Because when they are, you will automatically unlock new things that you would have never imagined. How about an example?" Naruto didn't wait for Raynare as he took out the lit cigarette from his mouth and put it on Raynare's. She was startled but the main surprise came when she didn't taste any tobacco. It was as if she was drinking a margarita, cold and well-mixed. Before she could savor the taste, Naruto took back the cigarette.

"I am not gonna say how but my proficiency with my 'Longinus' helped me to do this. Would have believed it if I said it before?" Naruto didn't wait for Raynare as he started to stretch his body, still sitting on top of Raynare.

She just didn't know what to think anymore. How could a weapon type 'Longinus' could make your cigarette taste like alcohol? And it wasn't just smoke, she literally felt the liquid entering her mouth. She just looked at the ground and kept quiet, because she didn't even know what to ask.

"Start with your spear." Naruto finally got up and gently pulled Raynare up as well, who just blinked at the sudden development. "Focus on your power and command it to create something that resembles an actual spear."

Raynare nodded but Naruto knew what she wanted to say, "The reason I am asking you to do this it will increase your control over light and imagination. If you can create a proper spear from light then I am sure other weapons like sword, shield will not be an issue."

Now Raynare was interested. Because creating swords or shield was something only mid to high tier Fallen Angels could do.

Naruto wanted to say something more but couldn't. His literally stopped with his mouth half open. And the reason was, Melissa entered the basement. But unlike her usual maid outfit, this time she was wearing a simple purple yukata with light blue floral design adorning it. Her long hair was done in a simple braided style that was resting on her left shoulder.

Seeing the astonished look from both Raynare and Naruto, Melissa blushed, "After lunch, I will be heading to Kyoto to help out Haku-san regarding …"

She couldn't finish as Naruto immediately took out his phone and ushered her to come with him, "Raynare train by yourself. Remember, focus on your light energy. Start with the shape and then move onto the power."

With that Naruto, along with Melissa, teleported out of the basement.

It took few minutes for Raynare to compose herself. She then took a good look at her clothing, or the lack of it, and then cursed out loud, "Bastard didn't even check me out at all and he got all horny by seeing that bitch in that plain cloth?!"

But if Raynare was honest, even she was a bit turned out when she saw Melissa. Although she was more turned on when Naruto used her as a chair and used his whip.

.

Naruto's bedroom

.

Melissa blinked when she finally noticed where they were. Before she could react, she was held from behind around her waist by Naruto with one hand; who then proceeded to lightly nibble the exposed part of her neck. She was able to stop from moaning, but it took great effort to do so. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, "Master, you have a meeting in a few minute and I …"

She was stopped from speaking further as Naruto sealed her lips; his tongue invading her mouth and wrestling her into submission. His other hand was furiously typing on his mobile. After he had his initial tasting, he broke free and huskily answered, "I am gonna meet them after lunch and I messaged Haku to have his meeting moved to the evening." He then looked at the clock which showed that it was twelve, "That gives me around an hour and you more than three."

"But …" Her protests were stopped again by his passionate kiss as he picked her up bridal style.

Melissa had no problem making love to Naruto, rather she enjoyed it immensely. But she knew Naruto more than he would admit. And the way he acting right now, she was sure of one thing.

He definitely wouldn't be done in an hour.

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **Three hours later**

Naruto looked around once again. But the combined angry and annoyed stares from Rias, Sona, and their peerage members didn't diminish. But he had no regrets. He made love to Melissa for straight two hours, and then cuddled with her for another half an hour. Finally, he gave into Melissa's pleading and took a quick shower; and then he was here.

"You are …"

"Yes Rias, I know I am late. All of you told me that quite a few times already. But like I said," Naruto smiled, his lips reached from ear to ear, "I was lost on the road of life."

The intensity of the stares increased. But, Naruto shrugged them off. Ravish his beloved when she looked dashingly beautiful or to have this pointless debate regarding the Church members who already screwed up twice; the choice couldn't be any more obvious. And just thinking about Melissa reminded him how erotic she looked when he tied her up using her own kimono. He really had to give it to his grandfather, his books were like a sacred treasure hold. The techniques, the pointers, the utilities written there were never have been so useful. He really couldn't help but chuckle at his past self's naivety when he decided that these books had no worth. And then there …

"Naruto!"

Naruto blinked. He slowly looked at Rias, frowning. Her outburst surprised everyone else as well.

Rias blinked and then looked around. She was standing, her breathing was irregular and her power was pouring out from her body. She immediately suppressed her power and sat down. She couldn't look up because she could feel the intense gaze from Naruto. With a small gulp, she mumbled, "I am sorry."

"It's alright. But there is no need to get so worked up about this matter." Naruto relaxed in his chair again. With both of Naruto and Rias relaxing, everyone did the same too.

Sona quickly followed up, "Naruto-san. I have to disagree on this matter. The church has sent one of their strongest exorcists along with few who could actually wield Excalibur shards. And let's not forget about the reason they are here."

"Look, you girls are way too uptight," Naruto waved his hand around dismissively, "You have to understand this, if one thing that the church is good at, it is to screw things up big time."

Blank stares all around, but Naruto just laughed. He got up from the chair and started walking toward the window while explaining further, "I am talking about the church, not the angels." When he reached the window he turned toward others, "Is it that hard to believe? I mean the so called professional team that came here to handle the situation already screwed up two times before the mission even began. First, they didn't contact the higher-ups of the devil faction, which they should have done at the very beginning. I mean you can't just waltz into the territory where two VIP of devil faction resides." Naruto pointed at Rias and Sona with his eyes, and continued, "Then, after giving such a long speech regarding control and discipline, one of their members raised her weapon against an innocent devil, with full intention to cut her down."

Naruto had to take deep breaths to calm down when he was at the end. He really didn't want to remember that particular event, but he had to give it to him. If it was just one year ago, he would have killed all those exorcists. He was sure of that. But still, it didn't mean he was becoming lenient. He had already asked Alucard to come back. He started to rub his temple, "Now that I think about it like this, yeah. This does raise a lot of concern."

"You are worried how big their screwup will be?" It was Akeno who caught it first.

Naruto snickered, "Yup, pretty much." He started to stretch and when he was done, he created a teleportation circle, which alerted everyone.

"You are leaving so soon?" Rias asked.

"I have already assigned one of peerage member to monitor them. And I would suggest you do the same. Also, I am sure when we will meet with them tomorrow, they are gonna whine or plead to start their mission already. I already decided that one of my peerage members will join them. I do not know about you girls, but if you decide that some of your peerage members should or need," Naruto discreetly looked at Kiba when he spoke the last word, "to join, it will be to our advantage."

"How will that be to our advantage? They carry holy swords and their target also carries them. It will be very risky for our peerage members." Sona expressed her dissatisfaction.

"The reason is simple, to have eyewitness when they fuck up. Otherwise, they may just pack up and leave when they make a bigger mess or will drop the guilty cards on us. Also, I never said that they need to fight, just to openly monitor them. If shit hits the fan, we will butt in; it's as simple as that." Naruto answered properly, making sure he covered every ground. He didn't want to stay here anymore that it was necessary.

With that, he waved his arms and teleported away.

The first place Naruto dropped by was his house.

He first checked on Asia, since it was a holiday she didn't go anywhere. Seeing Asia playing with Raikou, Raito and Flora cemented Naruto's thought on the church. If they could banish someone like her, then there was no future for them. Raito was her familiar which was a baby sprite dragon and Flora was a gift to her, from all of his peerage members, which was a baby fairy. He had no idea how they got hold of one of the rarest familiar but it didn't matter, as long as Asia was happy.

Then he checked on Melissa but she already left. He was hoping she would be here so he could have attacked her. It seemed he had to wait for the night. It wasn't that he was a sex-maniac but recently he just couldn't get enough of his lover. And it didn't help the fact that she would either entice him or would go with the flow if he initiated. But there was one thing he was sure of, no matter how great his grandfather's books were, he needed information from other sources regarding women.

Lastly, he went to the basement. To be honest, he would have taken Kalawarner as his last pawn piece but she lacked desire. She was somewhat content with her life. But Raynare, she was full of ambition. She wanted power, she wanted to evolve. And for a somewhat good reason … maybe? So it was either take someone who would be easy to command but was content or someone who would be a pain in the butt to have but was very ambitious. He was very close to deciding that through a flick of a coin. At the end, he just asked their master directly.

Let's just say, he should have thought things thoroughly.

"You know if you are hungry or tired, just go upstairs." Naruto looked around with a wry smile. His basement was actually a magically enhanced space. It was around seventy yards long and was five stories high. This room wasn't meant to do heavy training but the basic ones. And now it was in tatters, "You know, I didn't keep you here like a prisoner. If you needed a break just take one."

Raynare was sitting in a corner, her clothes … if what she wore could be called that … was in tatters. Her chest was fully exposed but at least her bottom part was covered … barely. Naruto groaned and shook his head. He went toward Raynare and draped her with his jacket. He picked up but when he turned toward the exit, she showed discomfort. Naruto stopped and looked at her, "Why don't you want to go …"

And then it hit him. Asia was upstairs.

As Asia was, she had no hard feelings left toward Raynare, even though she was the reason Asia died. When they first met, as Naruto's peerage, Asia was surprised but was able to put her past behind. Unfortunately, she couldn't fool anyone. It was the first time Naruto saw a forced smile on her face, something that dampened the mood of the whole place. It seemed that Asia subconsciously was wary of Raynare. When the fallen angel understood that, she didn't mind it; rather she would use different excuses to stay away from Asia.

Now it was clear to Naruto. In some way, Raynare was feeling guilty for what she did. Maybe not outright remorseful but at least Raynare knew that what she did was wrong.

Naruto shook his head and let go of Raynare, who wobbled at first but quickly steadied herself. He went to the exit alone but turned around just as he opened the large door, "Get properly dressed, we are going out."

With that, he went out of the room and took the magical elevator to teleport to the living room. He then took out his phone and proceeded to tell all of his peerage members the layout of his plan for that night. He could clearly see that his newest members needed some bonding time. He knew that it might be a bit risky considering the current situation but as always, his peerage members came first.

"I mean what could happen in one night?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Done**

 **That's it for now. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please leave a review.**

 **Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 07

**Here is the chapter 7 everyone.**

 **Hope you enjoy this. Also I will clean up this chapter and the last one in couple of days. It was late here and was tired so just uploaded the chapter without revising it. Hopefully there are not too many errors on this chapter.**

 **Now onto the story,**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear in this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

.

Raynare was against this idea … very much so. She wasn't the type that would enjoy a group hangout; unless the aim of the grouping was about raid or rampage. Also the very start of it gave away that she was not going to like this, not one bit.

Her master was spontaneous. She learned that the first day he had turned her. And over the time she got used to it, somewhat. But still, telling her that his whole peerage would have group hangout for bonding, and right after she had a mini breakdown, was stretching it. But was he the type to listen? No. So, she took her Amano Yuma personality, even wearing the trademark short black dress with the light purple jacket. She did out of consideration; so that his other peerage members, especially Asia, wouldn't be bothered by the _real_ her.

And what did she get when she came down to the living room?

All of his peerage members, except for Asia and his rook, were looking at her with a blank expression. No, not completely blank; she could see their 'Are you serious' face between the cracks. The stare down continued for few seconds. Finally, she growled out and went upstairs to change again when she got the message. This time, she wore what she always had wanted to wear as a human. And when she came down she received surprised looks, from _almost_ everyone; but what made her to gleeful was her king's flabbergasted expression. Well, she couldn't blame them. She knew wearing a tank top with the words 'I hate my master' written on the front was not something appropriate for their group hangout. And she knew, for sure, that Naruto would get back on her for that. But looking at the amused look on his other peerage members' face, and the twitching of _her master's_ was worth it.

She touched the tip of her purple cap and pulled it down to hide her face as much as she could.

"Well then guess everyone is here," Naruto got up from the chair, his mischievous eyes lingered on Raynare for a moment before looking at others, "So let's go on our way, shall we?"

"Is it alright to leave the city unattended?" Kenshin said, since it was his job to monitor the exorcists. And knowing the previous history, he was quite reluctant to leave.

"Just one night," Naruto shrugged, "I already messaged Rias and Sona that I am taking the night off. I think they can take care of the situation for one night." There were no disagreements after that. Naruto smiled at them and then opened a portal. They had a lot of places to visit with so little time.

.

Five Hours Later

.

If anyone told her about this before, she would have scoffed at the idea. Amusement park for supernatural? Preposterous. But here she was now, enjoyed the last five hours like never before. She didn't know where exactly the place was, and Naruto was very keen to keep it a secret. But what she could learn from observation that the place was mostly run by humans; majority of whom were from different Magical Associations. There were few youkai as well. But she stopped her observation to figure out the heads and tails of the place after the first thirty minutes. And she did it subconsciously.

In her defense, anyone, be it angels, fallen angels or devils, would be having trouble thinking straight after going through the roller coaster, which was enchanted with illusion magic and god knows what other magic. Basically it would create an illusion as if they were going through space and dimensional gap. And the speed of it wasn't something to scoff off. The more anyone would power up, be it of fear or excitement, the faster the ride would become.

It was scary … and fun.

And it wasn't just the roller coaster. Most of the rides were enchanted to react to power. And cause of that, all of them had restrictions regarding the power of rider. Actually most of the attractions had that kind of restrictions. It was a little funny to see that instead of gender, race or age, the staffs of the amusement park were more careful toward who had more juice stored inside them. It was understandable. Cause what would happen if someone like Azazel came here for fun. Raynare shuddered at the thought.

And just like that five hours went by without her knowing.

She couldn't keep her smile down as she looked at the vending machine; even deserts and culinary here were out of the world.

She cocked her eyebrow at two boys, whistling at her. She wouldn't blame them. Her tight tank top and short jeans left very little to the imagination. She gave a wink and was about to turn as a cold can touched her neck, making her squeak loudly.

She looked at the attacker to see him sporting a cheshire cat like grin. She just opened her mouth but he beat her to it, "Here is your drink, Raynare."

With a snort, she snatched it away.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?"

Raynare didn't want to look at her master's face, because she was sure that he had his trademark irritating grin on his face. She could have retorted sarcastically. In the past she would have done it immediately but not this time. Because the truth was she didn't … more like couldn't … remember the last time she had fun like this; being so carefree, being just herself. That was why, she didn't want to lie; and answered her master with a slow reluctant nod.

"Well, that was obvious, the way you and Asia clung to each other at the Haunted Mansion."

Her head snapped to meet Naruto's amused gaze. She didn't need a mirror to know that she was blushing hard. She also knew that he was right. At one point of their fun time, she and Asia both forgot their past and inner turmoil and just went along with the ride. They would act awkward the moment they would realize how close they were or how friendly they were acting with each other. But at the next attraction, they would forget that again.

"Was this your plan?" Raynare released a defeated sigh, her eyes downcast.

"My grandfather used to tell me that it is easy for people to bond when they are having fun," Naruto gave a soft smile; one that was returned by Raynare.

"Or when they drink."

Raynare blinked.

"Or when they are in a bloody battlefield, surrounded by countless enemies."

Raynare made a blank face.

"Damn that old geezer. He used to tell so much bullshit." Naruto couldn't help it. He laughed out loud when he saw Raynare's expression. But his feature softened once again, "But till now none of his bullshit was proved wrong." Naruto chuckled as leaned onto the vending machine. Raynare kept looking at him with a confused expression.

"What I mean, my cute little pawn, is that just be yourself," Now Raynare was downright lost at what her master was pointing at. Naruto continued with a tired sigh, "I am not telling you to apologize with fake words. What I want is for you to tell her your true feelings, your true words. No lies, just let it all out. Whatever happens afterwards will happen. But I believe a good heart to heart talk will clear everything out."

Her mouth opened before she could think, "I killed her."

Naruto snorted at the comment. Then he pointed at the girl who was jumping in joy as she won a teddy bear at one of the arcade games, "Does that look like a dead girl full of resentment to you? To me she looks more alive than ever before."

Then he pointed at the girl beside her who was petting Asia's head, "For your information, she wanted to kill me at one point. And I mean in a literal sense." Raynare's jaw dropped, but Naruto wasn't done. He pointed at his peerage with the long red trench coat, "And he succeeded, almost. Not just once, but seven fucking times."

Then Naruto looked at Raynare, "So you have to forgive me for not getting your point."

Raynare just didn't know what to say. Melissa was a devoted lover, almost borderline fanatic if she were to be honest. It was hard to imagine her trying to kill Naruto, or even think of harming Naruto. And the other guy was plain weird. He was the only one who didn't take any ride or participated in anything for the matter. He just went to a shop and spent most of the time drinking tea or reading different newspapers. And no one was bothered by it, not even their king. But the way he would address Naruto as if he revered him, adored him. And it wasn't fake, Raynare could see that. And for him to do that was something Raynare couldn't picture. But all of her thoughts came to a stop when she once again saw Asia; how she was laughing merrily, how she was having trouble waking as she was holding the giant teddy bear.

She scoffed at Naruto without looking at him. As she started walking toward Asia, she could _feel_ his irritating sexy grin without even looking. But he was right, as always. And she hated this fact.

When she reached Asia, Gaara who was beside her, wordlessly took the teddy bear. Rest of the peerages also made some space between them. As for Asia, she didn't notice the slight change and just smiled at Raynare. It wasn't as forceful like the past but it wasn't her full-hearted smile either.

"I cannot say that I am sorry." Asia blinked, and so did the rest of the peerages, But Raynare didn't stop. She was afraid that if she stopped for a moment, she wouldn't have the courage to go on, "If I could go back in past, would I have done things differently? No. That is the answer that came to my mind no matter how many times I asked myself the question, no matter how many different scenarios I could think of." Raynare's gaze was strong, but it had a tint of regret there, which started to become more and more obvious, "I do regret that the one I had to sacrifice was someone like you. I do regret that I didn't take better care of you for the short time you have spent with us. But I cannot regret the actions I have taken to gain power, even though I know that they were wrong. That is who I am." There was a pause, but just for a brief moment, "But I hope that someday I will become stronger on my own. I will be someone better than my past. And when I do, and if I am given a chance, I will protect you to my fullest capability. And at that time, I will apologize. And I sincerely hope that it will come from my heart."

Asia didn't know what to say, she was quite lost. She looked around but no one said anything other than looking at her with a gentle smile. But when her eyes fell on her surrogate brother, she stopped. With a knowing grin on his face, he just pointed at Raynare with his head. It could have meant anything, but somehow Asia got the correct message.

Her eyes watered. She took small steps to get closer to Raynare. The fallen angel thought of a lot of possibilities; the reincarnated nun would cry, would just accept her words or just plain out reject them. But never in her dream, had she thought that Asia would hug her, all the while sniffing. She didn't know what to do but in her case _everyone_ showed her what to do, literally, as all of them gestured her to return the hug.

With a rueful smile, she did so. And for some god-forsaken reason, she felt lighter, both physically and mentally. She put that thought aside and just squeezed Asia, who then outright started crying.

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **Kuoh Academy**

Naruto was rubbing his forehead. He was doing it for the last twenty minutes, moments after they started telling what had transpired last night. He really shouldn't have uttered those words, 'What could happen in one night'. He had no one to blame but himself. And because of this, now he was in the middle of this huge shit-storm.

"I need Hellblazer."

Seeing the confused looks on the exorcists' faces, Sona explained, "This is a very strong and popular alcoholic drink in underworld. It can knock out even ultimate class devils with strong alcohol resistance if taken too much."

"Yes, I need it, lots of it. I will get shit-faced drunk and pass out. And after waking up days later, I sincerely hope, that all this bullshit that I heard just now is merely a part of a nasty nightmare." Naruto elaborated, still rubbing his forehead which was turning slightly red by now.

"I don't think that will help, Naruto-kun." Akeno answered with a slightly tired tone.

Naruto finally gave his forehead a break and looked at the Gremory queen, "Then please tell me that I am to believe that in one night, one motherfucking night, Kiba left the peerage to hunt down the exorcists, with the help of Issei, Koneko and Saji. But that wasn't enough, oh no … turns out the two exorcists that were supposed to be under house arrest were also having their own espionage mission. These two shit-heads then decided to group up with the other imbeciles and go after the culprits. And not once they tried to use their heads. At least come up with a decent plan or something. I mean these culprits infiltrated three of the most secured churches, injuring quite a few strong exorcists and were able to come all the way to Kuoh town without getting caught. What exactly was going through your dumb heads?"

He stopped to take a breath before continuing, "Unfortunately for us, they found them, fought them and lost the fucking fight only for the rest of you to come and save their sorry ass. And here is the kicker. During this shenanigan, they lost one of the Excalibur shards."

Naruto finally stopped. And then he blinked as the severity of the situation dawned upon him once again. And he resumed rubbing his forehead.

"I know this sounds …" But Griselda wasn't given the luxury to finish her sentence as Naruto lashed out, "You … be quiet!" And then turned to the other two exorcist who jumped to their sensei's defense, "And you two screw-ups just sit there and act like you don't exist!" The venom in Naruto's tone surprised everyone except for Melissa and Haku who were the only members of his peerages that were there.

"Un-fucking-believable! Just in less than ten hours, all of you screwed up spectacularly!" Melissa's calming grip on his shoulder helped more than rubbing his forehead for the last twenty minutes, with a tired sigh he looked at Rias and Sona who had the decency to keep quiet all this time, "Just for the record, I am not blaming you two."

That statement surprised the two heiresses. Rias and Sona were quiet all this time. Rias was very angry when she found out what her peerage members did. Usually, she wouldn't mind this much. But this time was different, because she felt as if she let down Naruto who trusted her with a simple but important task. On the other hand, Sona felt as if she failed to manage the order between her peerage members and others, ultimately mishandling such an important mission. And that was why, even though they punished their respective peerage members, they thought Naruto had every right to get angry at them. But hearing that he wasn't, was surprising since he was chewing out everyone else.

"Look," Naruto released a deep breath as he sat straighter, "What's done is done. As much as I wish I can change the past, I can't. So, let's just finish this Excalibur fiasco." Naruto continued despite seeing the alarmed looks from the exorcists and the surprised looks from the devils, "I will personally deal with this. And I can assure you that this will be quick and clean. No unnecessary bloodshed, no collateral damage, and you," Naruto turned his head to face Griselda, "will get your Excalibur shards back." There was a small pause before Naruto added on, "Unless of course the other party didn't screw up the shards from the start."

And just as he expected, the moment he was finished, he was faced with barrage of complaints. Unsurprisingly, all of them were from the exorcists; especially from the younger ones. Naruto didn't miss the slight change on Kiba's expression either. But he didn't say anything, just waited for them to finish. And all of them understood that, the moment their eyes met Naruto's ones. The exorcists were angry but they knew that, right now, Naruto held full authority over their current situation.

"Griselda will be joining me on the condition that she will follow every of my command." Naruto finally answered, which quieted down everyone. Then he turned to the other two devil kings, "You girls can tag along if you want. I do believe that seeing firsthand how I usually handle missions may help you … in various ways." Seeing the uneasiness of the rest of the occupants, he added swiftly, "And both of you may take up to one or two peerage members to follow us."

"Why not everyone?" It was Akeno who asked the question promptly.

"Cause too many participants in this particular kind of mission may increase the casualty number. Even I will not take all of my members."

"And can you elaborate the reason?"

It was Sona who asked the second question. One look at her curious gaze told Naruto what she really wanted to know, "Not every devil knows how to go against holy magic or object. Especially the newbies," Naruto's eyes flicked toward Issei for a second, which was caught by quite a few people. "And all of you have to keep in mind that there is a huge possibility that we may face Kokabiel next time." So, Naruto answered her swiftly.

After that, he looked around the room … waited if there were any more questions. Since there wasn't any, Naruto stood up. Some of the occupants of the room immediately tensed up, but Naruto ignored them. "Let us meet at the backyard of our school, after one hour. Will that be okay with everyone?" Everyone nodded approvingly at the request.

"Then let's do that."

With that he ended their meeting. And immediately Melissa created the teleportation spell. But before she could complete it, Naruto put his hand up.

"I almost forgot," His jovial tone, his smiling face might have fooled everyone else, but it didn't fool Griselda. "As for those who will _not_ be participating in this mission, I ask all of you to go to the town hall and wait there. Further instructions will be given by one of my peerages." And then Naruto's face lost all of the humor, "If any of you try to act on your own, without proper reason, he or she will be swiftly brought down by my peerage. There will be no warning."

Naruto's cold gaze moved throughout the room; and to further reinforce his words he released a bit of his raw energy. He didn't know if everyone got the message loud and clear but he hoped for it. It wasn't that he hated heroism. Cause if he did then he would be a pure hypocrite. But there was a thin line between heroism and stupidity. And for the last couple of days what some of them were doing was completely and utterly stupid.

Naruto retracted his power and looked back at Melissa, who immediately activated the portal. The moment they reached their home, Haku turned to Naruto. They held their gaze for a fraction of a second. After which Haku turned away and left the place through a different teleportation spell.

"Are you sure, Naruto-sama?" Melissa asked, concerned. She wasn't concerned about the mission but it was who he wanted to bring with.

"As much as I want to finish this with my peerages alone, I can't. This is truly not my fight." Naruto answered with a tired sigh, "And at the same time we need to finish this mess fast."

"Is it because of their incompetency or the unpredictability of the enemies?" Melissa asked, this time her tone was lighter.

Naruto just groaned and started to scratch his head, as always she got him, "I just don't want this shit to come blow on our face."

"So what is your plan, Naruto-sama?"

"Gaara will take Asia to Lady Yasaka's place and wait for us, in case we need backup." Naruto turned to his side to avoid Melissa's warm smile. He coughed to regain his composure as he continued, "Raynare will deliver a message to Azazel for me. And as for the blockheads, Alucard will guard them."

"Ahh~" Melissa gave a wry smile, "I feel sorry for them."

"Don't be." Naruto grinned like a mischievous fox, "They deserved that hundred percent."

"So that means, Haku, Kenshin and I will be joining." Melissa concluded. And Naruto confirmed it with a small nod.

"You or Haku alone should have been more than sufficient but I do not want to show all of my cards." Naruto added as he walked toward Melissa. And before she knew it, he hugged her, tightly.

"Naruto-sama?"

"Recharging~" Naruto answered. The outburst at the academy really wore him down.

Melissa's smile broadened at the blunt response. She went along with it as she closed her eyes and leaned into her master, her lover.

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **Fallen Angel HQ**

Azazel looked wryly at the scene. It wasn't something new. But still, it was something that no one could get used to it.

Vali and Tobio was on the ground, panting. Their opponent was also out of breath. But he was standing, and had a vicious grin on his face which the other two lacked. His hands were on fire and so was the ground surrounding him. The fire was moving around, slowly, as if it was alive. Azazel waited for a few more minutes. But it was clear that although they had the will to go on, their gas ran out. He clapped to indicate that the match was over. Tobio just sighed and sat down on the ground. It was very much like him. But Vali didn't like it. And he showed his displeasure clearly through low growling. But it was overshadowed by a larger and a more powerful one.

A victory roar.

It was so like him.

" _The Child of Dragon."_

Azazel thought ruefully. He shook his head and looked around. The whole arena, which was at least the size of a football stadium, was completely demolished. It was an obvious outcome for the place, but Azazel didn't know it would turn this bad. After all, the full arena was built to withstand the superpowers like him. He and Baraqiel tested it themselves. But it seemed that he greatly underestimated their powers; even though none used their 'Balance Breaker'.

Before he could comment on the battle, one of his trusted subordinate appeared beside him. He knew that gesture. He slightly tilted his head. And immediately the fallen angel whispered into his ear. After passing the message and seeing the understanding look on Azazel's face, he disappeared. The Governor of the fallen looked ahead to see the boy looking back at him. When their gazes met, he smiled.

"Damn your super hearing." Azazel muttered to himself. And his response was a wider grin.

"Alright boys, take a break. I will come back soon to give the pointers."

With that he left through his own customized transportation spell.

The first thing he saw, when he reached his private office room, was Raynare kneeling down, facing his chair. The sadness and guilt that welled up in his heart clearly reflected in his eyes, he was sure of it. She was a reminder of his failures. His failure as a leader and as a parent.

"How are you Raynare?" He was glad that his tone didn't mirror what was in his heart.

Raynare flinched for a second, before standing up. Azazel didn't miss that. He also didn't miss how she was avoiding his gaze. "I have a message from my king."

With that, she handed him the letter. And then went back to her place. Azazel opened it. And the moment he read the words, he couldn't help but to laugh out loud.

'You are cordially invited to witness 'Bird Control' at its finest.

As a special guest, you will be given a front row seat and will be escorted by our lovely Raynare.

P.S. You are invited as a guest, so be like one. If shit happens to you or because of you, I am not taking any blame for it.

P.S.S Also you are allowed to dress Raynare however you want. '

"Well~." Raynare didn't like the tone Azazel was using. It was so very similar to that of his master, when he was about to do something … _unpredictable._ But before she could retort, Azazel held the letter in front of her to see its content. Her face was blank, but the expression changed the moment she read the last line. She wearily looked up to see Azazel grinning at her.

"Azazel-sama?"

"I am sorry my child, but do you know what it means?"

"It means you will let me dress what I want?" Raynare asked … hopefully … but the tremor in her voice gave her away.

"Wrong answer my girl~" Azazel clapped and immediately few female fallen angels entered his room, all of whom were dressed in various kinds of maid outfits. Raynare blinked and that was all the time she got. Cause in less than a fraction of a second she was jumped by all the maids. Her pleas and curses were ignored as the maids carried her away. And all of this happened in around half a minute.

Azazel kept laughing throughout the whole ordeal. And he thanked the young Belial king from his heart. In his own way, Naruto gave him an opportunity to spend some time with Raynare. In lot of ways, he reminded Azazel of himself when he was young.

"So when are you going?"

"Holy mother of …." Azazel jumped and created some distance from the speaker. When he noticed the culprit, he groaned, "Brat! What did I tell you about popping out behind people!?"

"Not to do it?"

Azazel then made an exaggerated gesture, pointing at the boy in front of him; who just smirked back in return. Releasing a deep breath, the governor of the fallen started rubbing his forehead.

"So when are you going?"

Azazel's eyes snapped to meet him. He groaned, "Forget about it brat. I am not taking you with me."

"But you promised."

"I promised that I will arrange a meeting between you two when the time is right!"

"He is strong, isn't he?"

The grin on his face was so feral, so dragon-like that for a moment Azazel forgot that he was talking to a teenage boy; not an actual dragon.

"Look, he isn't like Vali or Tobio. They are strong, there is no denying it. But he is on a different level." Seeing that his statement only made his grin to go wider, he sighed, "You will only get wasted brat. It is not his power that will and can defeat you, it is his control and his creativity." With that Azazel turned around and started walking toward the door. But just as touched the doorknob, he stopped.

"If you behave, I will take you. Maybe you can see for yourself how he fights."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Done**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Since my story lacks the 'Power of Oppai', I thought of a different approach for my MCs to face the real problems that will start coming from the next arc. And for that I need to start binge watching the full series again.**

 **That's it for now. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please leave a review.**

 **Till next time everyone.**


	8. Chapter 08

**Here is the latest chapter. Hopefully the next few chapters will come out as fast as this one.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear in this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

.

 **Unknown Place**

The old man wasn't surprised to see his new fan sitting across him. The only notable feature of that young man would be his slightly pointed ear. But that didn't matter. The old man had seen his fair share of weird people. But what mattered was that he would always come on time to listen to his violin. And he had been doing it for past two weeks. To the old man, his violin play wasn't something that noteworthy. He could play few of the classics … roughly if he was being honest. Heck, even his violin was as old as him. But still, the fact that there was one person who would come almost every day just to listen to his street performance made him happy.

He felt … needed.

As usual, when he was done, the young man didn't say anything. Just came to him and dropped few notes on his violin case. The old man smiled at him. But when he leaned down, he was surprised,

"Are you sure you want to give this much, friend?"

The young man stopped. But he didn't turn around, "I may not be coming anytime soon."

It was as if he stated a fact, there was no emotion. But it still felt lonely for the old man to hear that. "Are you going somewhere?"

The silence lingered for quite some time. But the old man patiently waited. And finally, he got his answer.

"I am going to meet my father."

"Ahh~" The old man was surprised to hear that. He couldn't help but chuckle ruefully. "It's not my place to say but no matter what you did, I am sure he will forgive you if you ask for it. After all, that's how parents are."

The young man gave a dry laugh before he resumed walking.

.

Somewhere Else

.

The door was slammed open. And the sound echoed throughout the giant empty hall room making it look more menacing. The perpetrator came inside in long strides but stopped to adjust his large white cassock. His gaze swept through the place before locking onto the only person inside the room. It wasn't someone who he expected. And his displeasure showed clearly on his scarred face. With a snort, he marched at him. Even though his steps were making noises, quite loud because of the echoes, the other person was still snoozing in his chair looking completely defenseless. But he knew better. He stopped in front of him, keeping some safe distance.

"I didn't expect you to be here Dulio."

Dulio's eyes snapped open, noticing for the first time that he had company. He stretched a bit before sitting up straight, albeit slowly. Alexander didn't miss the subtle decrease of the magic in the air, but he was a bit impressed to see the parameter of the magic which covered the whole area. It was easily more than five kilometers. Dulio stretched one last time after he stood up. He rubbed the back of his head, making his messy blond hair to stand out more, "You are late Father Alexander."

"I wasn't anywhere near Europe when the call was made," Alexander replied back in a sharp tone. He came closer to stand beside Dulio as he looked at the pure white cross. There was nothing special about the cross other than the fact it was around six meters tall and was floating. It was used for communicating directly with the Heaven and very few knew about this artifact. The silence between them lingered for a very short moment before Alexander broke it with a grunt. With a sigh, he turned to Dulio, "So what did I miss?"

"Ahh~ It was about 'Excalibur Shards Retrieve Operation'. Turns out …"

"The old hag screwed up?" It was more of a statement than a question. And Dulio didn't miss the slightly hopeful tone on Alexander, making him smile wryly at his senior. The rivalry between him and Griselda was quite well-known amongst the exorcists. One was favored by Lady Gabriel and the other one was favored by Lord Raphael. Although the Seraphs thought that it was a friendly rivalry, the exorcists knew that it was a bit more extreme than that; nothing harmful, but definitely not friendly.

Shaking his head, he continued, "Not her, but her subordinates. And …"

"Now we gotta wipe their asses?"

Dulio looked at Anderson helplessly, "Come on~ Just let me finish."

"Then tell me I am wrong."

Anderson and Dulio had a stare down for a brief moment. And all of a sudden, "Lady Griselda's subordinates took unnecessary actions and for that one of the young devil lords restricted their movements and fully took over the authority of the mission. Very soon, at the command of that devil, they will go on the offensive and will try to complete the mission in one go. So, Lady Griselda requested for a backup because she fears that Kokabiel may join the fight himself."

Dulio finished it in one breath.

Anderson just stood there, blinking at Dulio.

"Was it necessary?"

"Yes, otherwise it would have taken hours for me to finish."

Anderson didn't speak for a moment before turning to look at the cross again, "So, what _did_ I miss?"

Dulio sighed heavily as he turned as well to look at the cross, "Lord Michael believes that the fight will be over before any of our reinforcement can reach there. According to him, there are more than four individuals there who can take on Kokabiel. So we shouldn't worry too much. Nevertheless, he has sent _him_ there for now. And as for us, we are to travel to Shanghai and be on standby."

"He wants us to travel to Shanghai and … just wait there?"

Dulio nodded.

"And he has sent _him_ there, alone at that."

Dulio nodded again.

During the whole conversation, Alexander Anderson didn't look away from the cross. Never had he questioned the decree of the angels; well … it was a different story when it came to Archbishops or exorcists as quite a lot of them screwed up splendidly before. But what he couldn't understand that out of all people why _he_ was sent; and on this particular mission no less. Yes, _he_ was the strongest exorcist but Dulio was very close to his level. So why …

Suddenly it hit him as he turned to Dulio, "Did you just say that they have more than four who can handle Kokabiel?"

"Not me …" Alexander didn't wait for Dulio to finish as he rushed toward the exit. If there were four beings in Kuoh who could take care of Kokabiel, then there was no point in sending him there. The facts contradicted each other. Meaning his initial hunch might be right. It wasn't the first time the Heaven wanted to communicate in a secluded place, but there was a very subtle difference in the command system. Subtle facts which most of them didn't notice. He needed to reconfirm this with Heaven again, as soon as possible. But he knew if his suspicions were right, he would have a hard time in doing so. He didn't need to look back to know that Dulio started following him. He was glad that the young exorcist didn't ask questions because he didn't have time to answer them.

But first, he had to make a discreet call.

" _The old hag owes me a big one."_

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **Kuoh Town**

"Griselda, you gotta have a good fucking reason to bring her." Naruto wasn't happy, not at all. And anyone could tell it from his tone and facial expression. Heck, even his body gesture was clearly showing that he was barely holding himself back with great effort. And he had a very good reason for it.

After one hour, they all gathered at the entrance of Kuoh Academy. And just as Naruto expected, both Sona and Rias brought their respective queens. But Rias had one more extra peerage with her and it was Kiba. Naruto did talk to Rias about it before and turned out Kiba had his own personal agenda. The thing was, he could somewhat sympathize with Kiba. After all, both of them were victims of power-hungry bishops. But what he really couldn't understand why Kiba was obsessed with destroying the swords when the main culprit responsible for all his agony was right in front of him. At first, he thought of talking to Kiba about it but then later changed his mind. For now, he would just stand back and see what Kiba would do. After all it was Kiba's path to take, not his.

But it wasn't Kiba that he had a problem with. It was Xenovia, who wasn't supposed to be here.

"She is the wielder of Durandal." This was one of the facts Griselda wanted to keep secret about their team. It was supposed to be their Ace. But the current situation required otherwise. They had to finish this fast before he could arrive. She wasn't happy but still, she was glad that her rival made the phone call. Although he couldn't tell much over the encrypted magic call, he did warn her that the mission itself might be nothing more than a trap. So either her team had to stall for reinforcements to come or rush to finish the mission, traps or no traps. She decided to go with the second choice.

"Unfortunately that fact makes her more of a liability." Naruto's ruthless remark wasn't something Griselda expected. "But, since we have limited time on our hands, I will not start this argument again." Naruto then looked at Melissa, "If she does _anything_ to hinder the mission, cut her down." His cold tone and vicious words shook everyone around him, especially the exorcists.

"You don't have to worry. She will be more than …" Griselda couldn't finish this time.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Naruto shut her down harshly and then turned to Melissa again, "Did you find any activities?"

"I can sense some large movements inside the abandoned church. Unfortunately, my familiars can't get inside the parameter to get a better view." Melissa replied.

The answer shocked everyone. They seriously didn't think that Naruto could find the base so easily. But before anyone could voice their thought, Naruto beat them to it, "Well then, all of us are going to teleport one block away from the church. And from there, depending on the situation we may rush in." Then he turned to the devil heiress, "And if I am not around then the command will fall onto either Rias or Sona."

His cold gaze then moved toward Griselda, "My initial plan was for you to have the second command but it seems you are not the right person for that."

Griselda had no comeback. But what Naruto didn't know was it didn't matter either way. Griselda bringing Xenovia didn't have anything to do with her possessing Durandal. It was to anger Naruto so that he could rush to finish the mission. Even without Alexander's warning, she knew from their first encounter that he was very strong, enough to win against Kokabiel. But what she didn't expect that there were other powerhouses besides Naruto. And what their ulterior motives were. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough time to sit around and ponder over it. But at least one thing for sure was that their enemies, for some unknown reason, wanted _him_ to be present here. Something she couldn't allow, not when two sisters of Maous were present.

But she couldn't say any of that. So, all she did was to nod her head.

"Before we start, a warning for all of you." Naruto looked at everyone to confirm if he had their attention or not; seeing that he did he continued, "We have no idea what our enemies' objectives are. It can be a trap or an assassination attempt or plainly just to use us to wreak havoc somewhere else. So keep in mind that we have to be flexible. Anything may change in a moment's notice, be it leadership or fighting tactics. I am starting this mission with eleven people, and I will make sure that all of us get out this alive and well; no matter the cost."

After Naruto was done, he then looked at Melissa again who immediately created a large teleportation circle, covering everyone. And the moment Naruto snapped his finger, Melissa teleported all of them.

They arrived at the park, the very park where all the shenanigans started with the fallen angels.

The moment they arrived there, the first thing Naruto did was to try to sense how many enemies were at the church. But it was harder than he thought. Even with just few miles away, both he and Melissa couldn't get a proper lock on the enemies' numbers. He deduced that it might be some sort of artifacts which was blocking their sensory skills. The fact that they were so prepared was something to worry about. It wasn't their safety he was worried about. The thing was if Naruto wanted, he alone could take all of them out, including Kokabiel. He just didn't want to show too much of his powers, definitely not in front of the exorcists. He had enough on his plate for now. But this was what he was worried about. If they were too prepared and too much for their group to handle, he might have to show his powers.

"So, what is your plan?"

Naruto tilted his head to see Rias standing on his side, looking back at him. The admiration of her gaze was a bit unnerving for Naruto. Most of the time when she would look at him like that, he would either feel guilty or uneasy. Guilty of the fact that he knew that she liked him but unfortunately the feeling wasn't mutual. It didn't have anything to do with his feeling toward her brother. Rias was very attractive, there was no denying that. But that fact alone didn't mean that he would fall head over heels for her. Also, he wasn't the type to give false promises and hopes, no matter how easy and beneficial it would be for him. So for now, he was trying to keep some distance from her. He was trying to do it subtly and out of consideration for her. But she would always find ways to bypass that. That was what made him uneasy. She acted very much like her brother in this regard.

"Naruto-kun?"

He blinked when he heard Rias calling him and moving closer. Smiling at her, he fully turned around to look at everyone behind him; at the same time subtly moving away from Rias. "The enemies outside may not be many but I believe they have more people inside. We will rush in to for a surprise attack. But if our surprise attack fails to get all of them at once, I want Akeno, Tsubaki, and Griselda to stay behind and tackle the remaining ones. Rest of us will charge in without a break."

"Why Griselda-sama?"

What Xenovia asked was a proper question. But Naruto got agitated regardless. He closed his eyes to calm down. He knew that he wasn't being fair and was letting his biased feelings getting in the way. Fortunately, he took just a second to calm down without anyone noticing. He looked at Xenovia as he replied, "Because she can point out to Akeno and Tsubaki who to capture and what to look out for." Then his gaze moved toward everyone, "For the record, I want to capture as many people alive as possible. But I will not disregard our safety for that purpose. If the situation goes too dire, just take out the leader of the group you are fighting, and if they still don't surrender … take them out. That is an order. Your safety comes first."

At first, it sounded cold but then the true meaning behind Naruto's words sank in. When he said, he didn't want to spill too much bloodshed, he included the enemies as well. But he wouldn't jeopardize the safety of his teammates to do that. If blood needed to be spilled for them to be safe, he would gladly do that. But Griselda understood one thing that rest didn't. It was that Naruto was willing to shoulder all the responsibility no matter what his teammates would do.

With that, they all charged toward the abandoned church.

The plan was very simple.

Everyone would attack all at once, catching their opponents off-guard. And Naruto would ask Kenshin to stay behind for cleanup. Without losing the momentum, the party would charge inside the church and go all the way down to the basement, where he was sensing the main power was coming from.

But he should have known better.

The moment they got closer, except for his peerages and Griselda, everyone screwed up. The devil heiresses along with their queens powered up. Of course, if all of those girls would power up together from the same spot even a disabled kid would know that _something bad_ was coming. And to make matters worse, Kiba and Xenovia charged toward their enemies, brandishing their swords and shouting like a dying banshee.

And just as Naruto expected, as anyone with a little brain would have done, alarms started going off left and right.

Naruto immediately gestured the mentioned ones from before to stay back and handle the mess. And without waiting for anyone, Naruto rushed toward the church. His own peerages understood his frustration. So without stopping they also followed him inside.

Rias and Sona knew the team screwed up the moment Naruto … just charged in without stopping; they just didn't know what went wrong. They were quick to compose themselves before following him, not before motioning their respective queen to take the offense. On the other hand, Kiba and Xenovia were stuck as they were surrounded by enemies. But here Naruto and his peerages weren't the only experienced ones; there was someone who was more veteran than them. The older exorcist made some hand gesture only for the younger one to see. Xenovia understood her master's intention.

Durandal was a very well-known holy sword, especially amongst the exorcists. After all, it had the power to go against thousands of men. And seeing their enemy taking out that legendary sword, all the exorcists faltered. And that was all it took for Griselda to charge into their ranks, supported by Akeno and Tsubaki. Kiba and Xenovia didn't miss this opportunity. They rushed toward the church.

As for Naruto, the moment he took his first step inside the church he knew it was a trap.

His sensory skill was quite good because of his Longinus, but Melissa was better than him. Naruto deduced that there might be some artifacts outside for which they couldn't fully utilize their sensory skills. Point was that both of them understood the basic strategy of their enemies since they could sense where and how many there were. They also noticed the artifacts around the church. Right now there were two options for him. One, stick with the original plan and move forward. Even if the traps exceeded his expectations, in worst case scenario he could just call Alucard. And the other choice was to fall back and monitor the situation which should be the correct approach. Although, what he really wanted to do was to go back and strangle Griselda for giving such vague and outdated information. They weren't prepared at all. For Naruto, it seemed that the exorcists came here fully prepared to fail the mission.

Suddenly a thought crossed Naruto's mind. There was always a third option.

He made eye contact with Melissa who understood his message. She, in turn, relayed his hidden scheme to Haku and Kenshin. It was all done subtly and quickly so no one else could catch it. So, without slowing down or giving any indication that they are running into a trap, they marched forward.

Naruto was glad to see that Rias and Sona noticed something was unnatural since there weren't any enemies inside the church. But they didn't voice their opinion which was a bit unexpected. Naruto thought that at least Sona would have come out front about this. But it seemed they were fully relying on him, which was good and bad. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to ponder as they reached the basement. And the moment they stepped into the giant room, both he and Melissa felt the barriers going up. They were strong barriers but not enough to pose a problem for his team. But the cavalry that had arrived might.

In front of them stood around hundreds of exorcists, and all of them were armed to teeth. And behind them, on top of the large altar, stood Freed.

"It's a trap!"

Naruto shouted and immediately he went to the defense, "Emperor's Divide."

Wall of armored soldiers appeared in front of Naruto. They were earth-based heavy golems and looked identical each other. Each of them was around ten feet tall, wielding equally large shields and pikes. And as if they understood Naruto's intention; they retracted their pikes, raised their shields and stood their ground; creating a protective wall in front his team.

"As if those mummified trashes are gonna be any help." Naruto really hated his voice but for now, he just had to play his part. He looked at everyone and put his index finger to his lips, indicating them to be quiet.

"Regardless, we are going to win. You have the number but we have the power. Just surrender." Naruto knew if he acted like a dumbass devil teenager and spout out nonsense, his opponent would spill all the beans about their plans; at least he hoped for it.

"Surrender my ass you fuckface. These imbeciles here are just to stall you. The main show hasn't started yet, either way you bitches are fucked." Freed looked at his watch and giggled to himself, "Just stay here and suck each other's dicks, I gotta go meet those old bastards. So, ciao~"

Freed knew he was an amazing swordsman, one of the best according to him. But it was his raw instinct that he was proud of. The moment the word 'Ciao' came out of his mouth, one of the sand puppets bent slightly. And immediately Naruto was on top of it. Speed was also one of his strong points. But he had never seen someone so fast. All Freed had to do was to raise the two Excalibur shards that he was holding, just to defend himself. But before he could even get it halfway, Naruto already had a gun out and fired three rounds! If the invisible holy shield wasn't in front of him, Freed would have died three times over. The first shot was aimed at his head, the second was at his heart. The shield shattered at the second shot but gave enough time for him to put his swords up. Unfortunately, the third shot was aimed at an unexpected place.

Freed couldn't even hear his own scream as his left ear was blown apart. He ducked down while randomly swinging his swords. He was able to block most of the shots but two managed to bypass his rough defense and hit his right shoulder and grazed his nose.

And then the chaos ensued.

Although the exorcists were around hundreds, they couldn't get past the shield wall of 'Emperor's Divide'. But it didn't mean that the wall would hold forever.

The moment Naruto got down, he raised his hand up to stop everyone. Seeing the questioning look, he elaborated, "We now know that they want to stall us. So not only we have to hurry but also have to make sure not waste too much of our energy. We don't know what else they have in store for us, but it certainly will not be anything good."

"You do have a good point but anyway we have to fight them if we want to advance. And besides," Sona looked at her teammates, "They won't be much of a challenge for us anyway."

"They will." Naruto then took out another weapon. It was another gun, but was peculiar because of the large drum-like object attached on the middle, "They are cornered and looked … I don't know, weird?"

"What is that?"

Naruto knew what Rias was talking about, he raised his weapon and grinned, "One of my very own personal creation, I named this baby CCX."

Seeing the confused look all around, he sighed, "None of you ever played any video games?"

When the silence still lingered, Naruto groaned, "CC means Crowd Control. Just give me a minute to show you what I mean," With that, he started firing. The shells were large and slow. And the moment Naruto would fire, the sand soldiers would create a space for the shells to pass. But when the shells exploded they didn't create any large explosion or shockwave; rather they released large amounts of silver-colored smoke. Naruto fired a total of eight rounds before stopping. At first, the sound of fighting increased as if their enemies wanted to rush but after a moment later, the sound started to diminish. And just like Naruto said, one minute later, the sound of fighting fully stopped.

With a snap of a finger, Naruto dispersed the shield wall. And the scenario in front of him made Rias and others to gape.

All the exorcists were lying down on the ground, completely unconscious.

"The shells contained sleeping gas enchanted by dryad magic." Naruto elaborated since he knew the questions they were going to ask, "And the moment they were knocked out, Melissa created small pocket holes to suck in the rest of the gas so that we won't get affected." Then he turned to Haku, "Capture all of them and take them to the basement. I believe they may be under any kind of spell."

"What?!"

"Maybe." Naruto emphasized the word when Xenovia shouted, "Look we have to hurry …"

He couldn't finish as the whole place shook. And the origin of it was upstairs.

"Fuck."

His word summarized the whole situation. He along with Rias and Sona tried to teleport at first. But for reason, it failed. While rests were thinking about the failure, Naruto rushed upstairs. It took mere seconds for him to reach outside.

"This is unexpected." Those were the first words that came out from Naruto when he saw what was happening.

"Why is Holy Guardian here?"

Naruto blinked at Xenovia. He really wanted to point out that they could have given better names to the twenty feet golem. He knew about these mini-titans. They were wrapped in heavy armors which were blessed by high-level angels themselves. The giant shield it wielded had few layers of powerful protective magic, useful especially against devils. And the mace it carried was meant to strike down dark magic. A perfect guardian meant for defensive measures. But they were only meant to guard Vatican City. There wasn't any record of them ever to be used outside the holy city, other than the Great War four hundred years ago. But the fact that they were here and two at that rang all the warning bells in Naruto's head.

"Rias, Sona; switch with your queens." Naruto immediately ordered when he saw that Akeno and Tsubaki were barely standing, it wasn't because of injuries but rather exhaustion. He was glad that he didn't have to give the order to Kiba and Xenovia as they rushed to help Griselda.

Naruto turned to look at his peerages. The reason they were being too quiet and passive was that Naruto told them to. Each of them alone could handle these kinds of situation, one their own way, but Naruto didn't want to raise any more flags with the exorcists. And he was glad that he had such understanding friends.

"Naruto-sama, the barriers are blocking the teleportation spells." Melissa's words broke Naruto's trance, "And it seemed that they are directly connected to the golem."

Kenshin wanted to add some of his thoughts but held his tongue when he saw Akeno and Tsubaki approaching them.

Naruto knew that Rias and Sona could take down those two golems together but it would require sometimes. Times which they were running out of. With a sigh, Naruto stretched his arm, "Dragon Fang."

Akeno who just came to catch her breath was surprised at the choice of weapon, "That's a gun."

Naruto chuckled, "Sometimes to defeat relics from the medieval era, you need to use arms from the modern world."

Even though he said that he still preferred swords over guns. Guns were very straightforward. But the reasons he would sometimes stick with them because they literally didn't take any toll on his magic source. All he had to do was call one of his 'Guns' and use the 'Bullets' or 'Shells' which were stored inside his Longinus. Yes, creating the bullets or shells would take time and a lot of mana but he always would create them in his leisure time. So in a sense, he had a large amount of ammo stored away for him to use whenever he wanted. To him, this was the only good thing about guns. Also, there was another reason why he didn't prefer guns much because they lack versatility. Of course, he tackled this problem by creating different types of guns to match different scenarios.

When the shot was fired, it was as if a dragon roared. Both Akeno and Tsubaki covered their ears with their hands because of the loud sound. The second sound came when the shell made contact with the golem's armor. The armor which was taking so many damages of various kinds shattered like a cheap glass. The explosion spread and moments later the golem collapsed.

Everyone stood there dumbfounded.

Naruto loaded his gun with another shell and fired at the second golem. And the result was the same.

If the situation wasn't dire, he would have laughed at the looks exorcists were giving him. Akeno and Tsubaki were also looking at him with mouth open since they knew how hardy those golems were. With a satisfied smile, Naruto started before any of them could bomber him with questions, "We should hurry, we don't even know where …"

Naruto didn't finish when he saw Melissa stepping forward; a gesture that meant she knew something but didn't want to interrupt his speech. Naruto slightly turned around and fully looked at Melissa and nodded at her.

"I have placed multiple familiars all around the town. But the familiars I had inside the academy were all destroyed. I even sent some familiars from nearby places to there. And it seems they are unable to enter." Melissa answered politely.

"Like how it was here," Griselda asked, though her eyes were fixated on Naruto.

"Yes, but stronger."

"Well," Naruto scratched his chin, "At least we know where to go. But why the school of all places?" Naruto muttered the last sentence for himself.

"So we should hurry." Sona tried to create a teleportation spell but Naruto stopped her.

"Haku is going to stay behind to capture all the enemies alive. Unfortunately, Akeno and Tsubaki have to stay back as well and help him."

The queens tried to argue back at Naruto but they knew why he said that. When they saw Rias and Sona agreed to Naruto, they reluctantly nodded back. They took some distance from them after which Melissa created the teleportation spell again.

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **Fallen Angel Base**

Azazel wryly looked out of the window.

He thought that it was going to be a simple mishap. Kokabiel would underestimate the devils and exorcists inside Kuoh town. So, he would go there by himself and meet with Valper and his team. He was sure that with Naruto there, things wouldn't escalate. And even if it did, he would be there with _him_. So in no way, any kind of situation would occur which couldn't be handled.

That's what the Kokabiel of now would have done.

But he wondered how he missed this.

This wasn't the Kokabiel who became arrogant over time and prided being a fallen angel. This was the Kokabiel of four hundred years ago; cunning, ruthless and would take any measures to ensure the safety of Grigori. Azazel didn't know what happened but for some reason, Kokabiel reverted back to his old self, as if he found something to fight for. Was it instantaneous or he changed over time, that he didn't know. But it seemed it was another sign showing his incompetence as a leader.

With a sigh, Azazel slowly exited his room. It didn't take much time for him to get out of his mansion. He looked up to see hundreds of fallen angels, all of whom were followers of Kokabiel. But the funny part was … they were unarmed. Yes, all the fallen angels that surrounded his mansion were completely defenseless. Not completely, as all of them coated themselves with magic. Not to attack but to take any kind of beating should Azazel deliver it.

In a sense, this was nothing but a 'Flesh Cage'.

Kokabiel used the fact that Azazel wouldn't raise his hand against innocent unless it was absolutely necessary, and that went double if they were fallen angels.

"So, I am guessing all of you here to stall me before your leader starts the next Great War."

One of the fallen angels moved forward, "If it was so, then many of us wouldn't have followed his command, Lord Azazel. Contrary to what most believes, including you, a lot of us actually likes this peaceful era."

"Yet, Kokabiel wishes to plunge this era to war. Or am I wrong Jequn?" Seeing the surprised look on the fallen angel, Azazel gave a dry smile, "Contrary to what most believes, I still remember the name of every fallen angel under Grigori, as I care about all of them."

The fallen angel Jequn smiled back awkwardly, "It was but now it has changed. Lord Kokabiel wishes to test all the special Longinus-wielders himself, he didn't say why but he reassured us that it isn't for ..."

"Wait? What do you mean by _all special_ Longinus-wielders?"

Now Azazel was flustered. If Jequn was right then it meant Kokabiel knew about it. The secret that was hidden for four hundred years, the secret which was known only by him and Michael; but how did …

"Where is he?"

Jequn involuntarily moved back when he heard Azazel's powerful voice. Shaking away his fear, he quickly answered, "Lord Azazel, if you mean your daughter's boyfriend, he is heading toward Lord Kokabiel." Seeing the anger of their leader rising, few of the fallen angels growled at their representative. Yes sure they knew he wouldn't kill them but what was stopping him from beating them to a pulp. Jequn understanding that the situation was going downward fast, immediately started explaining, "We didn't do anything to him or your daughter, we would never harm her. We just gave him some false information saying that your daughter was kidnapped by a strong warrior who wants to fight him. And then we made sure he couldn't contact her. That's it, that's all we did; we swear!"

Azazel blinked.

If it was anyone else, he would have laughed out loud at the ridiculous idea. How stupid could you be to listen to some stranger saying that your girlfriend was kidnapped by someone who wanted to fight you? Especially when the said girlfriend was the daughter of Grigori's leader and had the best bodyguards a father could provide. And then there was the fact that all could have solved if he contacted the father. Unfortunately, there was an idiot like that.

"What about the innocent bystanders. If he fights in Kuoh town, the damage would be quite substantial."

"Lord Kokabiel chose a different place to fight." Seeing the gleam in Azazel's eyes, Jequn quickly added, "But he didn't tell us where."

"And Valper?"

"There is no way that pathetic excuse for a man will accomplish his mission." The sneer in Jequn's voice wasn't lost to Azazel.

But he had enough information. Enough to draw the picture of what was going to happen, and precisely because of that he couldn't let it happen.

"Thank you. I am so glad to see such devoted and reasonable members of Grigori standing before me." Every fallen angel released a deep breath.

"But,"

Then they blinked.

"Unfortunately the current situation requires for me to personally stop him."

Azazel clenched his fist and all the fallen angels paled.

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **Outside Kuoh Academy**

"Are you sure that _only_ Excalibur shards were stolen? Hmm~" Naruto asked Griselda who didn't know how to respond.

The reason was right in front of them.

Just like before, they didn't teleport exactly outside of Kuoh Academy. And it seemed that they made the right decision. Because currently right in front of the main gate, there were hundreds of fallen angels, ready to go to war. And their average power level was much higher than the exorcists they faced before. Unfortunately so was the number.

Rias looked at Naruto hopefully.

"It won't work on them."

His wry answer deflated Rias's hope.

"I will stay back to create some cover," Griselda spoke with a grave tone.

"No! Master, you can't handle them alone!" Xenovia instantly refuted.

"She won't." Naruto butted in immediately. He really wanted to know how she thought it was a great idea to face hundreds of fallen angels alone. She was sure to fail and when she would, these fallen angels would come at them from behind. It would be a disaster since they would be trapped from both front and back. But her idea opened up a great opportunity.

"My peerage and I will stay back. Rest of you will go in."

"No! It's better if we all fight them together." This time Rias argued back.

"Rias I know you are worried but we don't have much time. We have to stop whatever they are trying to pull. Good news is that I don't sense Kokabiel anywhere inside the town. So, we gotta push as much as we can before he shows up." Naruto gently tried to reason with Rias. He also wanted to point out that this was the best option since it would be too much for the rest of them but refrained from telling that part.

Rias wasn't slow. She knew that Naruto wanted to fight alone, or at least away from them. She also knew that he was doing it because he didn't want to show his full potential, just like his all other battles. But what she didn't know was why Naruto wanted that? Her eyes subtly looked at the exorcists and she couldn't feel but to get agitated with them, thinking them to be the main reason.

"Alright," Rias nodded, "But let me take the lead."

"It's all yours. But" Naruto looked at Rias, straight in the eyes, "Remember, safety first."

Rias giggled at those words.

Naruto also smiled at her. But all of a sudden, his smile dropped as he uttered one single word.

"Go."

Melissa and Kenshin vanished from their spot. And not a moment later the sky brightened up with explosions. The rest knew that it was the queue to leave, and they did; except for Rias. She lingered on her spot just for few seconds, before she rushed to join others.

It was then Naruto noticed it. When Rias and her team charged forward to go inside the academy, none of the fallen angels made any move toward them. It was as if they didn't care what the other team would do. Yes, they were occupied cause of his peerages' vicious offense but it wasn't enough to hold all of them back. He could clearly see that quite a few of the fallen angel were far away from the battle … and was just standing there.

Naruto took some steps back to watch their opponents closely. And then he saw it. Although they were fighting Melissa and Kenshin, they were purposely just defending themselves. And their focus wasn't his peerages or the team that went inside. Their focus was him. It was subtle but not enough to fool Naruto. It baffled him. He roughly estimated that Kokabiel or the archbishop called Valper would aim at the exorcists or if they really wanted to mess up the situation beyond control, would aim at Rias or Sona. But him? Naruto sighed to himself and scratched his chin. It seemed he had to take a different approach to go to the root of it all.

And then all he did was snapped his fingers, immediately Melissa and Kenshin stopped their attacks and fell behind Naruto. And just as he expected, instead of taking the advantage, the fallen angels just stood there. Their body language gave a feeling that they were gonna rush in to attack but their uncertain gazes gave them away.

"It seems we are in a dilemma here." Naruto started lazily, "I may be wrong or just overthinking too much, but it looks to me that your true objective may have something to do with me."

Quite a few of them filched which answered Naruto's question. But what really bothered Naruto was why they weren't taking any initiation. Was it really just to stall? Or …

One of the fallen angels came forward, "Lord Belial," Naruto raised an eyebrow at the title, "Lord Kokabiel is waiting for you at the lake situated outside of north of Kuoh town."

Now, this was unexpected, "So you want me to brazenly march there just because you said it nicely?"

Naruto really wanted to laugh out loud at the hopeful look on the fallen angel.

"I am guessing you will go to brute force if I disagree." At his words, all the fallen angels straightened up, but Naruto could see the reluctance in their gaze. Naruto sighed. Was it because they knew how strong he was? Or was it because they were strictly ordered not to harm him? Well, either way, it seemed the only way to get the answers to all these questions was to get them directly from the main perpetrator.

"Alright." Melissa looked troubled at the answer but Naruto looked reassuringly at her, "If I don't contact you after I reach there, wipe them all out and come to that place with Alucard."

The reason Naruto agreed was simple. It was the easiest way to end this conflict without any accidents. Alucard did put a sleeping spell on the whole town but if he were to force his way here there would definitely be victims. Although he, along with Melissa and Kenshin, could take down the fallen angels but if he cornered them too much they might do something rash. And things _would_ go downhill if Kokabiel suddenly would confront him in the middle of the town.

"What about the battles going inside?" Kenshin asked.

"Depending on what is going on my side, either go in for help," Naruto looked at the fallen angels, "Just observe."

With that Naruto created a teleportation spell. He knew which lake they were talking about. The last thing he saw before he was teleported away was his lover's concerned gaze.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Done**

 **At first I wanted to write the fight in this chapter but later I decided to separate them. Hopefully if everything goes well, I will be able to upload it next week. I will try to make the fight interesting, so if you guys wanna shoot any ideas, go ahead.**

... … … … …

Here are the newest Naruto's weapons.

 **Emperor's Divide** : Guardians of the Desert

Rank: A-

Universe: League of Legends

Type: Anti-Army

This calls up fully armored enchanted puppet-like soldiers, created from the debris of ancient lost pyramids. They are hardy and quite resilient against magic. And according to Naruto's wish, they can either be used as shields or as expendable army. Although Naruto can summon maximum of two hundred of them, the number can be varied based on his desire.

 **CCX:** Weapon of the new Millennia

Rank: B-

Universe: Real World (MM1 grenade launcher)

Type: Anti-Army

This weapon was created in order to capture targets alive, as well as to control large crowds. For that reason, it has several types of enchanted ammos, ranging from sleep enchantment to illusion enchantment.

 **Dragon Fang:** Weapon of the new Millennia

Rank: A-

Universe: Real World (M79 grenade launcher)

Type: Anti-Fortress

This magic gun can fire highly explosive shells, which is enchanted by dragon magic as well as piercing magic. Although it is very strong, the usage of it is very linear.

.

 **That's it for now. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please leave a review.**

 **Till next time everyone.**


	9. Chapter 09

**Next chapter will be the end of this Arc. I hope I can update it as soon as this one.**

 **Author's Note is at the end, do read it please.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear in this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

.

 **Outside Kuoh Town**

The first thing Naruto saw when he teleported there, was the clear lake; even though it was at least few yards away. There was no way he could forget this place. After all, this was the place where his family used to have picnics. This was the place where his parents used to teach him about magic and powers. And this was also the place where his father took his last stand.

He really didn't want to come here.

"Welcome."

The voice drew Naruto away from the lake. And he was thankful for that. He turned to look at the main star of tonight's events. Kokabiel was standing just ten to twenty feet away from Naruto.

But he wasn't alone.

The first person that he noticed had almost the same blond hair like him, but his hair was a lot smoother than him. His clothing was quite simple as well, long black coat with a red shirt underneath.

"Is he the last one?! So can we start the fight now?"

The loud voice drew Naruto's attention to the third guy, or boy in this case since he was a full head shorter than Naruto. But his unnatural pink hair and sleeveless large stylish black waistcoat was the first thing that came into Naruto's vision rather than his face or any other feature. And the way the boy dressed and held himself was … quite peculiar.

"Yes, it seemed everyone has arrived."

Naruto looked at Kokabiel with a small smile,

"So, can I assume that this is a trap-free meeting?"

"Of course it is! Now stop yapping and let's get down to business."

Naruto blinked at the pink haired boy, who loudly cut in and now was slamming his fists together. Finally regaining his composure, Naruto picked up his phone and quickly sent a message. He was sure if he was few more minutes late, Melissa would have gone crazy, like batshit crazy. Inside the message, he added that he was alright and he left the judgments regarding the fight inside the academy to them. He also added that they ought to keep an eye on the north side since Kokabiel was _really_ here.

"Do you want to know why I brought you all here?"

"Who cares about the details? You said you wanted to fight all of us, so here we are! Let's …"

"Excuse me, but latecomer here," Naruto interrupted the boy. He was started to get on his nerves and it had only been just few minutes, "I got zero idea what the fuck is going on, and I want answers first." Then he looked at the quiet one, "What about you?"

"Let's hear him out first." There was a slight pause before Naruto got his answer.

Naruto looked back at the boy smugly who just clicked his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest. Then back at Kokabiel who seemed as if he was enjoying the scene. And it just didn't sit well with Naruto. Kokabiel was supposed to be a warmonger and prideful fallen angel. He should be belittling them and flaunting his own powers. But the one he was seeing in front was nothing like what he heard.

"How about we start with the introductions? Hmm~" Kokabiel didn't wait for anyone as he bowed elegantly, "My name is Kokabiel, former co-founder of Grigori; pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Former?" Naruto pointed out that particular word.

"Ahh~ you see, whether you win or lose, my fate has already been decided," Kokabiel answered with a brilliant smile.

"Name's Natsu Dragneel, I don't know or care about this mumbo jumbo about fate. But if you are looking for an ass whooping, I am the man for it." The pink haired boy, Natsu, introduced himself with exaggerated body motions.

"Naruto Belial, at your service." Naruto mimicked Kokabiel's bow.

As if understanding that they were waiting for him, the last person spoke up, though the hesitation was clean in his voice, "I am known as Saber."

Naruto knew that the two in front of him weren't normal. The boy called Natsu had a tremendous amount of power, raw and chaotic, surpassing even his. But his power was more feral and beast-like. And then there was Saber. From the very beginning, Naruto could sense that he was trying to suppress his powers. But even in the suppressed state, it was a lot more than Rias. Surprisingly the attribute of his power, from what Naruto could sense, was Holy. And not the diluted type that the normal exorcists use.

"It seemed that my time is running short." Kokabiel suddenly spoke up while looking to his side. The sadness in his eyes was clear, something that confused Naruto. Then he turned to look at them, and his face lost all expression.

The wings that came out from his back weren't ten, but twelve. It surprised Naruto. He knew for sure Kokabiel possessed five pairs of wings, not six. From the sudden intake of breath, Naruto understood that it was unexpected even for Saber. And then came his power. It was like a flood, very sudden and completely drowning them and all of their senses.

But just for a moment.

Naruto was up on his feet. The sudden output of such unexpected power faltered Naruto, and he cursed himself for such a blunder. He knew in fights like these a fraction of the moment could change the outcome. From the few meetings he had with Azazel, he got a rough understanding of how much power the governor of the fallen possessed. And it seemed although Kokabiel didn't reach his level, he wasn't too far behind. But even with that, Naruto was certain that he could defeat Kokabiel. Problem was, he would have to go all out to do so.

Then he realized two things.

First, they weren't near the lake anymore. It seemed Kokabiel used the momentary disturbance to teleport all of them to a different place. And from the looks of it, they were somewhere in the middle of a plain field of some sort. Naruto couldn't sense any living beings within miles. He wasn't even sure if they were anywhere near Japan.

Second, the other two was up as well.

But unlike Naruto, they changed.

Saber was wearing splendid looking silver armor with a blue tunic. Even though it looked normal, it had a majestic feel to it. And his fists were tightened as if he was holding a sword. _"Is it Excalibur Transparency? But wasn't it one the shards that were stolen?"_

But Naruto's thoughts were disrupted by a growl. He looked to the source. It was Natsu. The changes on him were subtle, except for the fire wrapping his arms. He body was sporting scales here and there. It wasn't quite noticeable since the color of it matched his skin tone but the rough outline gave it away. And then he growled again. It wasn't something a normal human could pull off.

With another growl, he took off hands blazing.

All Kokabiel did was flicked his wrist, and Natsu was sent flying back.

Naruto was impressed to see that Natsu was up on his feet at the next moment. Then he let out an ear-piercing roar. The fire that was only covering his hands spread throughout his body. Even the temperature of the whole area rose exponentially.

"Fire Dragon's Roar."

A large quantity of heavy flames came out from his mouth and headed toward Kokabiel, who just made a downward cutting motion with one hand. His unholy powers flared up and completely disintegrated the raging flames. It was that time Naruto noticed that Kokabiel's light wasn't pure white, it had a light green tint to it. And then it all clicked.

"You took power from Ophis, didn't you?"

Kokabiel looked at Naruto, who didn't miss the slight twitch on his mouth.

"Where do you think you are looking bastard?!" Natsu was now directly above Kokabiel, his fire was even denser than before. With an angry look, he shouted, "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade."

The heat from the torrent of flames that came out from Natsu was so much that even Naruto and Saber were forced to move back to create some distance. And on the next moment, Natsu blurred past between Naruto and Saber, crashing onto the ground and sliding quite far.

After disintegrating the fire one more time, Kokabiel took flight. When he stopped, hundreds of light spears appeared all around him.

"Crap."

That's all Naruto could say as the spears descended. The moments the light spears left, more filled up their place. The ruthless barrage continued even when the ground was completely dyed in white because of the continuous explosions. Kokabiel stopped when the explosions rose to a point where it was almost reaching him. As the explosions died down, the scenario changed. The beautiful green field was nothing more than a giant wasteland now. And in the middle of it there was a large crimson transparent shield, shaped of an iridescent flower. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that the light shield which was on top of his targets consisted several layers. He raised his arm to create a light spear. He was going to switch to quality this time. But before he could power-up the spear,

"Wait!"

He stopped.

Naruto released a breath of relief. 'Rho Aias' was the strongest defensive weapon he had on level one of his Longinus. But to break two layers of it meant that Kokabiel was getting serious. If he would go all out that would throw away the opportunity to get the answers Naruto wanted. Naruto suddenly blinked and looked to his side to see both Saber and Natsu were there. At least Saber had a sheepish smile. Natsu, on the other hand, was powering up once again.

"Since you used my shield without my permission, I will have to ask you to stand down," Naruto said, smiling but it clearly didn't reach his eyes. Seeing that Natsu wanted to argue, he quickly added, "At least for few minutes before I get some answer."

Then he turned to Saber, "Is that ok with you Mr. Quiet?"

Saber blinked. He looked at Naruto then at Natsu. With another awkward smile, he nodded his head.

"Before we go all out tearing each other's throat, can you at least tell us why you started this? You don't need to hurry since you teleported us and all that, right?" Naruto shouted, glad Kokabiel was giving them time.

Kokabiel didn't answer immediately, nor did he dissolve the spear. The silence between them stretched for a minute more before he finally retracted his weapon. "Do you know that the true outcome of the Great War is kept hidden with utmost secrecy?" Kokabiel looked at the sky, his face held no emotions, "The Heaven thinks that hiding that fact will help them keep the balance. But they should have known better," Then he looked down,

"The balance has been broken the moment our father, the God, died in that war."

Naruto blinked. He didn't know that Kokabiel was suddenly going to blurt _that_ out. The thing was, he knew it. It wasn't him but his grandfather and Mephisto learned about that fact and told him. Although even now he didn't know how in the bloody hell those two figured out something of this caliber. He didn't miss Saber's flinching but he was surprised to see Natsu not reacting at all. He looked back at Naruto and Saber and asked in a low voice, "What's that old dude got to do anything with this?"

Kokabiel chuckled, Naruto wasn't sure was it because of Natsu or something else, taking the spotlight again, "After his death, the birth of new angels stopped completely. With the Heaven taking care of the remaining angels with extreme care, the number of angels falling has reduced to almost zero. Funny thing is, whereas Heaven and Grigori are facing near extinction; the perpetrator of it all, the underworld … the devils are thriving. And their recent abomination 'The Evil Pieces' has truly shattered the remaining balance that was barely holding the three factions." The disgust in his voice when he started mentioning the devils weren't lost to anyone. But somehow Naruto had the feeling that Kokabiel was excluding him for some reason.

"So what does it have anything to do with … us?" Naruto blinked. This was the first full-line he heard from Saber. It seemed even he had some of his own questions.

"It seems that before his death, our father has foreseen the end. He said that at the beginning of the end, three children will be born to bring back the balance, each possessing a 'Miracle'."

Then he looked at them with a small smile. The meaning wasn't lost to them. And that fact made all of them conscious of one another.

"And so I created this incident … this stage where I can bring all three of you together. I want to see what kind of 'Miracle' do you 'Children of the Prophecy' possess?" As he finished; on each palm a small green box appeared. And when Kokabiel broke them, a translucent green snake came out from each of the boxes and wrapped his arms before disappearing into them.

With that, Kokabiel's power skyrocketed again. And this time Naruto wasn't so sure about his chances of victory. Because his power, in Naruto's sense, just surpassed that of Azazel.

"Show me! Show me that even after his death our father can still change the fate of this broken world! Show me his _Miracle_!"

With that Kokabiel charged.

Before Naruto or Arthur could even start thinking about how to handle the charging overpowered fallen, Natsu fired up.

The problem was he was on the other side of Naruto's shield 'Rho Aias' which was still up. So, all the heat and flame that was emitting from his body wasn't getting out rather it was circling inside the confined space. Naruto wanted to shout to stop him but one look at his body gesture showed that Natsu was powering up even further. He knew it was a bad move but he didn't have a choice. The fire was too much and if he even hesitated for a second, Naruto was sure Natsu's flame would burn them before Kokabiel could even get his chance. So, Naruto released the shield and jumped back to create as much distance as he could. And it wasn't surprising to see Arthur doing the same.

Natsu took off, his whole body wrapping in flames, the moment shield was down.

Unfortunately, Natsu underestimated Kokabiel's new power-up, by a long margin.

It was like a puppy running straight at a truck which was going on nitro.

The moment Natsu hit Kokabiel he was flung back, his fire completely disappearing. And it seemed this time Kokabiel was also slightly peeved at him as he hurled a spear at him. The spear stabbed Natsu, who was still dazed from the collision and in midair, from the back and came out from the front. Spitting out a lot of blood, Natsu went deathly silent and still.

And Kokabiel did all that without stopping.

Naruto wanted to help him but unfortunately, he had to save his own skin first. Kokabiel was in front of them before Naruto could even have his favorite sword 'Samehada' out.

Both he and Arthur blocked the sword strike … correction, tried to block. The single strike lifted them off their feet and threw them at least twenty to thirty feet away. Naruto was sure that Kokabiel's sword would shatter or crack at least. But it seemed he was wrong. The weapons that Kokabiel was creating currently weren't yellow colored like before. They were now pure white with dark green sporting on the edges. Seeing the color change, Naruto knew that the weapons leveled up along with their master but he didn't know it was going to be this much.

The gloves were off. With one of them out and other one being a pessimistic bastard, Naruto knew he had to go to the next level whether he liked it or not.

He stood straight, eyes closed. He blocked out all the chaos. He knew Kokabiel could kill him. It wouldn't even take much of an effort in his defenseless state, but the fallen wouldn't. With a deep breath, Naruto stretched his arms, his head slightly tilting down.

" **I am the soul of my weapons"**

Just as Naruto thought, Kokabiel stopped. He could feel the fallen's anticipation without even looking.

" **The earth is the anvil and the sky is the hammer**

 **Under the Heaven I forge steels"**

His voice became an echo now, it was deep and was coming from everywhere.

" **Crafted by my blood and Blessed with my hope**

 **So as I wield"**

He lowered his hand and raised his head, eyes still closed. He smiled,

" **Balance Breaker: Unlimited Weapon Works."**

The change wasn't any earth-shattering. Naruto glowed for a moment after which his clothes were replaced. He was now wearing light golden armored pants with matching gauntlets. But the eye-catching part was the tattoos sported on his naked torso. The tattoos not only had a complex and sophisticated design but also were glowing red in such a way as if they were alive.

Naruto didn't wield any weapon but around him, nine pure black orbs were floating, just for a second. Suddenly three shot upward and vanished, three went underground and the rest were unmoving.

Kokabiel wasn't impressed, not at all. And his sigh reflected that.

"I expected … more?" Kokabiel tone dropped to barely audible at the end.

In his whole lifetime, Kokabiel had seen so many things, that at this point it was very hard to surprise him. At least that was what he used to believe. He was lost for words when he finally noticed the main change in Naruto. It wasn't the armor or the tattoos. It was his eyes. His azure eyes were replaced with crimson ones. But that wasn't all. Each of his irises now had three large tomoe circling each other … and they were rotating ever so slightly, back and forth. And Kokabiel had enough experience to know that those eyes held power and knowledge, of what kind … that he didn't know.

But he was going to find out.

The problem was Naruto didn't wait for him to charge this time. He brought out 'Dragon Fang' and fired at Kokabiel. The fallen didn't need to block or dodge such an attack, as it wouldn't do anything to him. And it certainly didn't. Although the light aura that was surrounding him like a cloak shook for a bit, he paid it no mind. He charged creating two swords and conjuring several large powerful spears. But he wasn't prepared for Naruto's next trick.

In a blink of an eye, Naruto created around hundred and fifty 'Dragon Fang'. Unfortunately for the fallen, it wasn't the worst part. Instead of all of the weapons aiming at him, Naruto arranged them neatly and equally in three rows. And then the first row fired.

It was the first time for tonight where Kokabiel truly had to halt his charge. Naruto's aim wasn't random. All the shells were aimed at where he shot first. His aura shook violently indicating how different it was from the first. But Naruto didn't stop. As his first row fired, all the guns were moved to the back and the second row came in front and fired immediately. And the barrage didn't stop.

With his swords shattered and spears broken, Kokabiel had to take flight to create some distance. Even though he was under heavy fire, he couldn't help but marvel at how Naruto was controlling so many weapons. It was as if the weapons were being handled by an invisible army.

Kokabiel created another sword. This one was more defined with pure white color and green markings. His wings glowed for a second before Kokabiel was in front of Naruto in a flash. But just before his blade could touch Naruto, he vanished with crackle sound. His centuries of experience showed clearly as instead of showing his surprise, Kokabiel first destroyed all of Naruto's guns and rushed to where he was now. And once again Naruto disappeared moment before Kokabiel was in front of him. But for the third time, Kokabiel was faster. Unfortunately for him though, Naruto didn't plan to disappear that time. At the very last moment, before his blade could touch Naruto, Kokabiel redirected his attack upward to stop the _monster_ from eating him whole. Successfully blocking the said monster, Kokabiel flew back to create some distance to take a good look at what really attacked him.

The revelation surprised him.

It was the sword Naruto used to block his strike just before going to 'Balance Breaker' mode. The different was before it was around five feet tall but now that thing was nearly more than twenty feet tall, and there were nine of it. The way each of them moving and hissing reminded Kokabiel of a hydra. But he was sure what Naruto had was far more dangerous than a mere hydra.

With a smile, Kokabiel created a few dozen swords similar to the one he was wielding. After all, they were slightly special. Taking another one in his free hand Kokabiel charged. He fully expected the _monster-swords_ to lash out at him like an animal. They did but in a way which Kokabiel didn't expect.

Naruto took an odd stance and started moving his hands around, his body following his hands fluidly. Without any weapon, it felt as if he was performing a dance, fast but complicated. The swords moved according to him. The first sword wrapped around Naruto completely blocking all of Kokabiel's initial attacks. On the next moment, rest of the swords were onto him like a vicious pack of wolves. Their attacks and moves weren't of any threat to Kokabiel, that's what he thought until he saw what one of the swords did when he shoved multiple of his own into its mouth.

It was _chewing_ his swords. And from the sound it was making, it was _enjoying_ the taste of his weapons. It seemed like calling these swords at this point would be demeaning for what they truly were.

So instead of targeting the mouth Kokabiel focused on the body, which was harder and tougher than he thought. The spiky scales were around a meter tall and they were moving randomly. Kokabiel had to use raw strength to bypass that abnormal kind of defense. Naruto wasn't standing still either. He was making sure to maneuver his weapons in a way so that they could get a bite out of the Kokabiel's swords, well more like he was trying to get a bite of the fallen himself.

The monster-swords were slow but tough as a dragon's hide and were flat out eating his weapons raw. Even if he were able to cut them, they would heal automatically. And if he were to pierce and leave the weapons in one's body, others would just eat the swords sticking out from the fellow swords. Kokabiel kept replenishing his own with new types of weapon, from spears to pikes to shields, anything to get an upper hand in this bizarre combat.

But none was working.

Kokabiel knew that he had to change tactics. His speed, strength, raw power, everything was being used against him. He wanted to go from close range to long range but unfortunately, his decision came too late. It was when he tried to fall back he noticed that his wings were a bit … sticky. All of his senses screamed at him but the warning came too late.

He felt his body being restrained by something invisible. No, not something invisible, he was being restrained by wires so small that ever supernatural beings would have a hard time noticing them. But their size didn't mirror the strength. He guessed that the wires were strong enough to subjugate a high class being with ease. So why was he, who reached the highest level of ultimate class, having a hard time against these? Simple, there were simply too many. And their job was to restrain him just for a moment.

That small moment was all Naruto needed to send all his humongous 'Samehada' at his constrained opponent.

Kokabiel knew he was going to meet his end that night. But this wasn't the way he envisioned it. He destroyed all his weapons, gathered the remaining energy and combined them with his own. He had powers to spare and he was going to show just how much. The moment he gathered a large amount of his power around his core, he released them … violently.

Naruto knew that an explosion of energy was coming the moment Kokabiel released his weapons. But it was faster and stronger than what Naruto expected. Several of his 'Samehada' wrapped around him to create a cocoon to block out the explosion. And it was barely enough.

As all the Samehada wrapping around him fell onto the ground lifelessly, Naruto looked around in frustration to see all of his weapons were taken out. Even the carefully planned hidden ones as well. When he looked up, his frustration turned into a smile as he saw a slightly battered Kokabiel but with one less arm. It seemed one of his Samehada _did_ able to get a _bite_ out of him at the end. Unfortunately his smile turned to scowl as light wrapped around where his missing arm was and slowly it regenerated Kokabiel's arm.

"Regeneration? Really? What's next?" Naruto's scowl became fiercer, "Did you even borrow a dragon's penis?"

Naruto really wanted to strike when Kokabiel was healing but he himself needed that small break to rejuvenate.

"It seemed I was right to take those extra power-ups. Otherwise, the match would have been over long ago." Kokabiel stated. It irked Naruto to see that Kokabiel's breathing was more normal than him.

"At least try to do it with your own power before hiding behind someone else's." Naruto growled.

"If it makes any difference, I do regret prioritizing her power over mine. But unfortunately unlike humans, our growth is limited and so is our evolution. You should know about it better than me." That statement caught Naruto off-guard. To be honest, Naruto didn't know what exactly Kokabiel meant by that but he couldn't think it through as his next words were more baffling.

"Is this it? Is this your extension of power?" Kokabiel asked, disappointed, "If so then it seems that the Miracles I envisioned are nothing more than mere delusions."

"We," There was a pause before he corrected his statement, "I didn't ask you to put your imaginary hopes onto someone who doesn't give a two fuck about the three factions. Your delusions are your own fallen. I have my own paths to walk and I will be damned if I let delusions and grandeurs of others to shape my belief." Naruto's voice was getting higher and at the end, he was shouting.

"My destiny is mine to make!"

Kokabiel smiled at that outburst. It was subtle, so much that even Naruto didn't notice it. Then he snapped his fingers conjuring hundreds of cross behind him. At first they didn't look threatening but the moment they glowed and started firing light beams at Naruto, he knew he was in a pinch.

"Then show me the might of your conviction."

"Rho Aias!" Naruto shouted. The seven layered shield emerged once again, but it was bigger and stronger. Unfortunately for Naruto, the barrages of unholy beams were coming nonstop.

Rho Aias was the strongest defensive weapon of his Longinus's first level. And even in this particular Balance Breaker, it was one of the strongest defensive shields he had. The reason he relied mostly on it because it was one of the very few weapons that had a fixed power value. This fact did make it less versatile but since it always was at its best without any power up, it was best against this kind of sudden attacks. But it relied on his mental strength to hold the shield in its place … which seemed to be quite the challenge for Naruto right now.

"Kurama!"

"I am working on it brat! Just hold on."

Naruto growled, "I know you really hate that when I say it but could you hurry up. The shield is down to si …" A huge explosion struck his shields and Naruto fell on one knee, "Fuck! It's down to five!"

Naruto tried to stand up. He was amazed at how Kokabiel was dishing out such high level of power without caring for any kinds of consequences. He knew Kokabiel accepted the fact that he wouldn't live past the dawn. Unfortunately his acceptance combining with his delusions and power-ups turned out to be a crazy recipe for a disaster. He wanted to go with a bang, and man was he living up to his words. Naruto was up on his feet but few more explosions and he was down to one knee again.

"Kurama!"

"Zip it brat! Just a bit ….. Yah! There you go. It's done."

That was all he needed to hear. Mustering as much power he could, he stood up and turned toward the sky, screaming his lungs out,

"Kirin!"

Kokabiel should have noticed. He _did_ notice the cloud gathering the moment those orbs around Naruto shot up but he thought nothing of it since he didn't feel any power coming at all from the sky. But now? It was as if the whole sky was filled with natural energy. How didn't he notice so much power gathering? He stopped his bombarding at looked at the clouded sky, making sure not to get caught off-guard again. He deduced that overpowering himself dulled his senses to quite a degree. It was understandable. After all powering up to this level in such a way ought to have some nasty side effect other than the main one.

He finally noticed the swords. The design was simple, slim and straight double-edged blades with an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side and another one near the base of the blade's other side. There were several of them. But his focus was disrupted by a low growl. Just by the tone, Kokabiel could feel his power responding to it badly.

Then the beast descended.

It was a giant snakelike dragon, made of pure lighting and raw mana. Even though the body was made of nothing but energy, its form was so defined that it was breathtakingly beautiful. The power it held was both primal and divine at the same time. If anyone else would have described what he was seeing now, he would never have believed him. Unfortunately his appreciation of the beast came to an abrupt halt.

The only warning Kokabiel got was another growl.

Kokabiel created the biggest and the strongest shield with all the power he could muster.

The moment the beast tackled his shield, he felt the shock to his very bone. He gritted his teeth and strengthened the shield over and over again but he could easily see he was being pushed back. He glanced down to see Naruto aiming at the dragon with his index and middle finger of his right hand while his left hand was supporting the right. Even from up here, he could see the young man was having a hard time controlling such a being.

Then he looked forward and for the first time, his eyes met the beast's. Kokabiel had to admit that it was a majestic being. As another wave of pure power washed over him, it clicked.

This was it! This was what he was looking for. A power so absolute and fragile at the same time, that can only be wielded by a true human. A gift which was and always would be reserved for humans, and no one else's. It was their privilege, from time immemorial.

The gift to fight fate.

Kokabiel released a satisfying breath. It seemed his belief wasn't delusional. But he alone wasn't enough. He needed to see more, he needed to see the _miracle_ of all of them.

With his ambition reinforced again, he tried to draw power from his emotions alone. He was Kokabiel; an angel from Fifth Heaven and one of the leaders of Grigori. He survived the Great War and was one of the very aspiring General to live through it. He faced many beings stronger than him and yet he came out on the top because of his wits and experience.

Kokabiel could feel his power stabilizing again. It was good. Focusing on his opponent in front of him, he started to analyze the situation. He knew he couldn't tackle the divine beast with power alone. But he didn't need to. With that in mind, he created a massive spear, which in three beats grew three times the size. And then he made it to spin. As his one hand was controlling the spear, his other hand was barely keeping the shield up. But he wasn't done. He created many small light orbs and hurled them at the dragon from different angles. The explosions were large but it didn't do anything.

A few seconds later, the shield was down.

The dragon met one last defense before his target.

But it was all futile.

The spear did protect its master but not for long. The divine lightning dragon pushed the spear and its host all the way down to the ground. And the moment it touched the ground, everything went white. The aftermath was just as grand as the technique itself. The shockwave and the thundering sound after the explosion was too much even for the creator of Kirin.

Fortunately Naruto knew this was coming. So he had taken precautions beforehand. Just before his attack hit the ground, he created two 'Rashomon' in front of him facing the explosion. These shields were different, a unique kind if he was being honest. Tightly shut, these were menacing gates which were more than twenty meters tall with half the wideness. The structure of the door was similar to that of old Kyoto in the legends, but the main attraction was the demonic face filling the whole door.

It seemed summoning two of this was the right choice as the first one collapsed under the sheer pressure from the explosion.

"Please tell me it's over." Naruto was on his knee again, controlling Kirin wasn't as easy as it seemed to be. With one hand he dispersed the remaining door.

"About that …"

There was a deathly pause.

"Why the fuck I can't fry this Kentucky Chicken?!" Naruto looked up but he didn't stand, "How much of Ophis's milk did you suck, huh?!"

Kokabiel was floating where he initially blocked Kirin.

"The bastard created those flashy fireworks to switch with an illusion!" Naruto finally understood what Kokabiel did. He created those large explosions to avert Naruto's focus. In that time he switched with an illusion. As for the spear, it was to make sure the illusion had a decent defense long enough to take the dragon far away from him.

It was a sly move.

"It seemed he isn't as stupid as we thought him to be."

The clouds were gone and so were all of his 'Kiba'.

The sky cleared up. And Naruto saw the stars painted across the night sky. The reason they caught his eyes was because the stars were extra big and bright …

"Wait."

Naruto blinked.

His eyes went from the stars to Kokabiel who had his index finger of his right arm aimed up. It wasn't an indication for Naruto to look up but rather for him to command his strongest attack.

Then Naruto remembered something which he shouldn't have forgotten.

The mighty fallen had another name,

Kokabiel of the fallen star.

"Naruto …"

"Tap into that."

"Are you sure? You know …?"

"I know fucking well that if I use it, it will fuck up my … mind …?"

Naruto trailed off when he saw who stood in front of him.

"I thought you were halfway to Vatican City by now with your tail tucked between your legs."

Arthur didn't show any outer emotion at Naruto's vicious remark. He simply gave an apologetic smile, "I went to help our third friend. But it seemed he didn't need it from the start."

Naruto looked behind. Natsu wasn't far away from them but he was still on the ground, completely still though. At least he didn't have that unholy spear sticking out of him anymore. Naruto could sense that his breathing was even and his power was stabilizing … and also increasing? Other than that he got nothing on him. At least he was alive; but not for long. And that went for everyone.

"Well if you didn't notice, there are stars coming right at …" Naruto couldn't finish as he heard a clanking sound. He blinked. Then there was another. The third one showed where the source was from.

It was Arthur's invisible sword.

Naruto's confused gaze earned a small chuckle from Arthur, "I truly apologize for not helping earlier but it seemed to me that I had no place to interfere, not that you needed any help to begin with."

With a grunt, Naruto got up. He mentally calculated that there total of twelve sounds. Then the sword finally showed its form.

If there was one thing Naruto truly prided in, it was his weapons. Even before he understood the full depth of his Longinus, he started creating various weapons ranging from guns to golems, each for their own purposes. He took delight in the unique designs and the vast diversities of his weapons.

But never had he seen such a magnificent sword.

It was as beautiful as his strongest, maybe more but Naruto would never admit that.

" **Excalibur Proto."**

Naruto's eyes widened at the words. But before he could voice out anything ….

'Clank'

This time the sound was the loudest and it echoed. The cross on top of the handle of Arthur's sword loosened up before disappearing in light, along with the blade. It seemed the intricate design on both sides of the blade was nothing but a complex seal. And as the seals disappeared a warm light enveloped the area. Even though the light completely whitened out everything, it didn't hurt Naruto's eyes.

As the light disappeared the real sword became visible. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted.

"I see. So this is the second Miracle. Astounding. To think that the old relic from then would be showing itself after so long … and in such a way." Kokabiel commented. It was hard to miss the longing look the fallen was giving to the sword, "Let's see how far the 'Sword of Promised Hope' came after its new evolution."

Then he made a cutting motion with his right arm.

Not a moment later, a different light started to fill out the area. Both of them look up to see the falling light energies started to combine into a huge one. Even though it was hundreds of kilometer above, they could still feel the tremendous power from it.

Naruto looked at Arthur, "Do you need any help?"

Arthur smiled but nodded sideways. He walked forward until he was directly below the incoming star. Taking a deep breath, he held the sword tightly, parallel to his body and the tip pointing to the sky. His form was serene as if he was praying.

"Erm … dude?"

" **The breath of the planet gathers, the torrent of life shines,**

Naruto blinked. He really wanted to ask if Arthur was copying his method or not.

 **The Everdistant Utopia**

 **Avalon"**

It wasn't a scream or a roar to command an attack. His voice was gentle as if he was requesting for protection.

And the sword heeded his call.

This time the light didn't come from the sword. It was from the ground. One moment the ground was normal and on the next, it was enveloped in golden light. Naruto's sense couldn't get a proper reading of how far the light had covered the ground; as if it had no end or beginning.

Then the light shot upward. But it didn't meet the falling star head on. After reaching a certain point, the light stopped and created a protective …

"Dome?"

But the main surprise came just a moment later when the star finally reached the dome of light. There was no explosion, no power struggle after its impact. Just a simple shockwave and the star vanished.

Naruto blinked.

" _This could even stop …"_

Shaking his head, he finally said what was really bugging him, "So I am guessing your sword is a Longinus, and a new one at that, in the form of the real Excalibur?"

Naruto took Arthur's silence as the answer. But he wasn't done, "Then why all the melodrama with the broken shards? A decoy or perhaps …"

A low growl took both of their attention; since it was coming from behind them.

Natsu was up. And he looked … irritated? Angry? It was hard to decipher his exact emotion with his new look.

There was no sign of the stabbing wound on his chest but the skin around that area was slightly pink. His upper body was naked just like Naruto. As he was growling, his teeth started to turn sharper. His hair slowly took a deeper shade of pink … no, now it was borderline red. And the skins around his hands became thicker, to the point they fully took a different form. And like venom, the bloody red scale started to spread, from his hands and ended just before touching the shoulder. But the astonishing parts were his legs which, from ankle down, fully became reptile-like and the horns which weren't too noticeable because of his messy hair.

" **Ethereal Dragon Mode."**

The voice wasn't from Natsu. It was as if few dragons shouted those words at the same time and their voice echoed to the point Naruto swore he felt it to his bones. It was … very unpleasant.

As the words were spoken, who knows from whom and where, Natsu shouted. And with his roar, real life-like dragon wings and tails sprout out from his back. Naruto was distinctly sure that he had heard bones cracking before this.

Then it clicked.

Like all of them, Natsu also had a unique out-of-the-set Longinus. And all this time he was reaching for his 'Balance Breaker'. Unlike normal ones, his wasn't instant. But like theirs, he needed to achieve it in a special way, which seemed slow morphing into this bestial form.

Natsu looked at him and Arthur. He had a slitted pupil with glowing iris, very dragon-like. Then his gaze turned to Kokabiel, who was outside of the dome.

"You sure you want to keep the shield up?"

With a sigh, Arthur lowered his stance. Immediately from the middle, the disintegration of the shield started and slowly it spread.

Natsu took off, much faster than before.

"Are you going to help?"

Arthur looked at Naruto. He opened his mouth but closed it immediately. Then he turned toward the fallen creating hundreds of light spears once again; and answered.

"Of course, only if he requires my help."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Done**

 **Author's Note:**

Now regarding the two new characters, I will fully expand their backstories as I progress with the main timeline.

And as for their Longinus, I will explain it completely on the next chapter, so bear with me.

Also there is another thing I want to talk about, it's more like a rant actually. DXD has different factions, each having lots of potential however in the original series (anime) they heavily favor devil faction. They show few of the Norse gods but never elaborate their world/faction. Same with the Greek and Hindu mythology. Quite a few of the top strongest are from Hindu Mythology but there is literally zero overview of how their factions is working.

So I will try to expand as many factions as I can. I will add these extra portions as fillers, matching with the main storyline. And as for the main storyline, I will follow the anime not the novel.

This is also the reason I added Natsu and Saber (from Fate prototype). They will play a huge role mostly on the fillers and also I will use them as the base to explore various factions.

... … … … …

Now here is the Balance Breaker of Naruto's Longinus, just a note in case if any of you didn't notice. This is _**one**_ of his Balance Breaker. Since he has multiple Balance Breaker, chanting helps him to utilize his Balance Breaker. I will explain it more on the next chapters.

Balancer Breaker: **Unlimited Weapon Works**

Chanting:

I am the soul of my weapons

The earth is the anvil and the sky is the hammer

Under the Heaven I forge steels

Crafted by my blood and Blessed with my hope

So as I wield

Overview:

Think of it as bastard version of Unlimited Blade Works. In UBW, everyone goes to his soul where Shirou uses all the weapons he had ever created.

In Unlimited Weapon Works, there is no transfer to his soul. Naruto could use all of his **soulless** weapons and customize them in any way he wants without changing their cores. He can also duplicate any weapon he wants, as much as wants. He even can rank up specific weapons. Of course all the weapons are **soulless** __and the customizations rely on his power.

... … … … …

Now this might not seem as OP as UBW but here is one fact. Naruto doesn't have **unlimited** amount of weapons. He has to go around his limitation with his creativity and unique weaponries.

Don't worry, his strongest Balance Breaker is quite OP. But I have given a limitation so he can't spam it.

Lastly, **regarding Balance Breaker** , I do not want to copy paste a noble phantasm or an already used power in Naruto-verse. I will use the base concept but I will try to be creative about it.

... … … … …

Now here are the weapons, both old and new, that Naruto used in this chapter.

 **Kiba** : Fangs of Lighting and Thunder

Rank: A+

Universe: Naruto

Type: Anti-Army

The main style of using it is exactly the same as Naruto's world, except the core is more powerful. Also it doesn't matter whether one has the affinity of lighting or not, with these swords it is easy to deliver brutal and complicated lightning based attacks.

 **Samehada:** The sword that devours

Rank: A+

Universe: Naruto

Type: Anti-Mage

Completely like the original universe but instead of chakra it eats energy, although it can only devour dark type of energy, like demonic or youkai's, even fallen angel's energy but not the purest ones.

 **Nuibari:** The Sewing Needle

Rank: A

Universe: Naruto

Type: Anti-Army

The ability of this sword is to produce wires made of magically enhanced titanium. They are strong enough to detain multiple high rank devils or those of similar level. Also the wires contain paralyzing type of poison. The poison can be switched a deadlier one depending on the wielder's wish.

 **Dragon Fang:** Weapon of the new Millennia

Rank: A-

Universe: Real World (M79 grenade launcher)

Type: Anti-Fortress

This magic gun can fire highly explosive shells, which is enchanted by dragon magic as well as piercing magic. Although it is very strong, the usage of it is very linear.

 **Rho Aias** – The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens

Rank: A

Universe: Fate Stay

Type: Barrier

This is the noble phantasm used by Aias the Great. It's just as powerful as how it is from Fate universe.

 **Rashomon** – Gate of Kyōto's Rashōmon

Rank: A-

Universe: Naruto

Type: Barrier

Just like how it is shown in Naruto-verse, this gate like shield can take heavy beatings. Also the defense of the gate will multiply according to the amount of the gates summoned.

.

 **That's it for now. All feedbacks are greatly appreciated so please leave a review.**

 **Till next time everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**One more chapter before I am done with the 'Excalibur Arc'. Also since there were quite some dissatisfactions regarding the last chapter, please read 'Author's note' at the end.**

 **Hopefully next chapter will be up by in a week or two.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school DxD, or any other manga/anime characters that may appear in this story. Just the original concept and plot regarding this story.**

.

.

.

.

Most of the supernatural beings tended to forget that Azazel wasn't the governor of Grigori just for show. He was the governor since the creation of the organization because of his strength and prowess. Even a lot of fallen sometimes overlooked that simple fact. To be honest, it wasn't their fault. After all, most of the time Azazel would be seen as a laidback pervert or a fanatic collector.

That was why Azazel found it funny to see that hundreds of fallen thought they could delay him ... and they thought they could pull it off without going all out. So Azazel showed them, one more time, why they had to follow him. He reminded them why he was the leader, not Kokabiel or anyone else.

Azazel only needed few seconds to down all the fallen angels in front of him. Like them, he also didn't arm himself. He just released all his powers in the most primal and raw form, and let it washed over them. The effect was instantaneous. None were able to withstand such powers as they lost their consciousness in mere seconds.

But he wasn't ruthless, even though in this case it should have been justified.

He expanded his power and cushioned the fall of his people, because from that height they all would have been injured gravely since they were flat out unconscious, fallen angel or not. After he made sure that his assailants were somewhat safe, he tried to teleport to Kuoh town; but was unable to.

"Bastard is using my own Anti-wards." Azazel had to give it to Kokabiel. He really made a fool out of him.

He really didn't want to drag the whole Grigori into this but it seemed the situation was already way out of his hands. He immediately contacted Baraqiel and Shemhazai and told them about the situation. After relaying everything he learned to his closest friends, he took off. He didn't need to give them explicit orders since he knew that both of them were capable enough to make proper judgments. And just as he thought, they didn't fail him.

Baraqiel was the closest to the Grigori Headquarters. After arriving at the HQ, he gathered his personal squads and started going over papers, notices, clues anything in order to know where most of the fallen were, especially those that were directly under Kokabiel as well as the independent squads. With his trusted assistants, he was able to pinpoint most of the fallen and their whereabouts. Even though Azazel knew and saw Baraqiel's achievements so many times before, he was still amazed.

Turned out, Kokabiel deployed three main teams to three different locations. The first team consisted of more than two hundred strong was sent to delay Azazel. The second team had a little around hundred fallen and they went to Kuoh Town. Azazel felt his hands and feet going numb after hearing that. He sped up hoping that he wasn't too late. He was sure that he invented quite a few new curses.

But that wasn't all. The third team had around ten to twenty fallen and they went to Haneda Airport.

Now that was confusing.

And this was where Shemhazai came in. He personally went to the airport to apprehend all the fallen. He also called his own personal squads and divided them into two groups. He sent one to where Azazel was to detain the unconscious ones. And the second group was sent to Kuoh town, but he informed him that Azazel would be arriving there long before his squad. Still, as a precaution, he told his squad to be fast and ready for any kind of conflict.

Azazel reached Kuoh in around half an hour.

It took so damn long because he was in one of his research bases near Malaysia and Kokabiel disabled all the teleportation portals closest to Japan from there. He really wondered just how long Kokabiel had been planning this.

Before coming closer to Kuoh, Azazel had a bad premonition since he couldn't sense much power coming out from the town. He expected, at worst, the town to be wrecked beyond recognition or the fight to be over with victory going to the Kokabiel's side. Clearly he just couldn't picture the devils winning in any way even with Naruto since they were up against around hundred strong fallen along with Kokabiel, who was acting as if he was in his primes.

Yet when he landed outside Kuoh academy, he saw the opposite of his expectation.

All the fallen were down. And their reason for defeat wasn't an army but one person.

Azazel knew the girl. At least he thought he knew. He had seen her only once but she left an everlasting impression on him. She was easily one of the top beauties he had seen, with an innocent aura and voluptuous figure; one of the most dangerous combo for any male. And then there was her luscious purple hair, a unique shade that he had never seen on anyone else. Right now she was beautiful as ever, maybe more. But she lost that innocent aura completely. Now the way she held herself was similar to that of a … predator?

" _And wait … are those scales?"_

"Melissa?"

Then the girl looked at him.

The moment her purple eyes met his, he felt fear. And it confused him. Why would _he_ feel fear? But it didn't take long for him to notice what was wrong. No, he wasn't feeling fear but it was as if the emotion 'fear' was being _forced_ onto him. It didn't take long for him to notice where the source was. It was her eyes. Last time when they met she had her eyes covered. Gaining back his composure he stood straighter, and let a little bit of his power out. And just as he thought the 'fear' left him.

"Lord Azazel?" Her voice could freeze molten lava, "May I presume that you are here to stop Kokabiel not the other way around?"

Azazel coughed. He mentally made a note to learn about Melissa's history after the current situation calmed down.

But for now, "Yes, but it seemed everything has been taken care …"

"No." It was rude to interrupt someone of his position, but it seemed Melissa wasn't in the mood for any etiquettes, "These … fallen," Her tone clearly suggested that she wanted to use different terms, "may have been taken care of, but Kokabiel has taken Naruto-sama somewhere."

Then it clicked why she was so agitated.

"Tell me what happened."

.

Inside Kuoh Academy

.

Rias was glad that there was a barrier. Otherwise, the aftershock and the sound of her dishing out blasts after blasts to all the Cerberus would have woken up the whole town.

"Umm~ Rias?"

Rias turned to look at Sona, slightly annoyed. The Sitri heiress sighed and pointed at their opponents … or whatever was left them, "I think you should stop. You have already obliterated all of them."

The Gremory heiress finally noticed that she in fact had blasted all two of the Cerberus into oblivion, alone at that. It seemed she was more pissed than she had originally thought. But her anger wasn't directed at her enemies. She was angry at Naruto … for not believing in her, and for hiding things from her. She wasn't stupid. She could see that Naruto got the hints that she liked him. But yet …

"Regardless, it seemed we ran out of time." Griselda added with a sigh.

There was no need for any directions. Everyone could feel the sudden power rise coming from the courtyard. And they were on the opposite side of the school.

The first one to react was Kiba, who rushed toward the light. Everyone else immediately caught up.

As they reached the courtyard, it was already over.

"I have done it." Valper laughed with an inhumane gleam in his eyes, "I have finally created the one and only Excalibur!"

Griselda was quick to act. But unfortunately for her there was another guest, otherwise Valper would have lost his head.

Griselda didn't wait for Valper to finish his speech. The moment she saw the abomination, she would never call that a holy sword let alone Excalibur, she rushed to end the madman; while others were still awed or debating what to do. But there was another person aside from Valper and freed, who was standing behind all these commotions so no one saw her till now. Griselda's powerful blow was blocked easily by her opponent who was carrying two katana. That surprised Griselda as she was currently wielding 'Excalibur Destruction'. She had her own custom holy sword but since Xenovia was using Durandal she swapped her sword. But Griselda's distraction was enough for Valper who dropped the 'Fused Excalibur' onto the ground. And the power it emitted forced Griselda to back off.

Even though the person had a huge grey cloak covering the face and the body, but from the figure it was easy to see that it was a woman.

"Oi oi, boss~" Freed giggled, "Be careful will ya~ Without our cute little insurance here your head would have gone flying."

"Ah yes," Valper chuckled, he wasn't fazed at all even though he was really close to death. He turned toward the cloaked figure, "Thank you my dear. It feels really good to be recognized by someone like Kokabiel." Then he faced his attacker, "Griselda, have you come to witness my revolutionary creation?"

"All I see is a disgrace of Excalibur." Griselda snorted, she corrected her stance once again, "This isn't a puzzle board where you put the pieces together and call it a grand innovation."

"Ahh~ The hypocrisy," Valper gave a hearty laugh, "This wasn't the first time my work was seen as an abomination, and I am sure that just like the last time the Heaven and the Church will try their utmost to utilize the fruit of my labor."

"Valper!" Kiba's shout broke the tension between the two elder exorcists.

Valper looked at Kiba with a raised eyebrow. A second later realization hit him, "Oh~ The leftover from that 'Holy Sword Project'. Came here for your dead friends? Why not I do you favor? Hmm~ Since you came all this way."

Then he threw a crystal that fell in front of Kiba.

"The sacred will that each experimental subject had never reached the required amount. So, what was the answer? Simple," Valper was talking as if he a gentle teacher educating young kids, "Siphon out all the wills and give that collective sacred will a form. That crystal holds all of your dead _friends_ will. It's the last of its kind but I will give it to you. See, I can be generous when I want to be."

The revelation surprised all those who didn't know.

Griselda took her chance once again.

She rushed forward, this time her aim was the cloaked person. Just from their last exchange, she could tell that this unknown guest was very powerful. And that person took her stance ready to intercept her. But that was what she hoped. As her attention was on Griselda, Xenovia was right behind her to go for the 'Fused Excalibur'. She wasn't her apprentice for nothing, they took many missions together and all they needed were very subtle movements to communicate with each other.

Unfortunately Griselda's prediction on their opponent's power was grossly underrated. The mysterious lady gave three power strikes, with one hand katana, to Griselda. They were so fast that even the veteran exorcist couldn't keep up with them. The first strike stopped her attack, the second disrupted her balance and the third threw her off her feet. Xenovia hesitated for a moment to see her master getting thrown off like that. And at that moment, her opponent struck. She hit the side of the Durandal to throw off both the hesitant sword strike and her balance with it. As Xenovia was falling forward, she was struck on her neck by the end of the Katana handle. Fortunately, Griselda recovered quickly as struck her from the side, which forced her to fall back giving the two exorcists enough time to back off.

"Impatient as ever." Valper chuckled, amused to see how easily his opponents were taken care of.

"Sorry but I really have zero tolerance against heretics." Griselda spat as she once again regained her stance and with her both Rias and Sona power up as well. They weren't taking any rash actions because they were being cautious. A single cut from a normal Excalibur shard was dangerous, so they didn't want to risk it to see how bad it would be from a Fused Excalibur. No matter what Griselda was saying, both of the devils could feel just how much of holy power that sword was emitting, and it was nothing to scoff at; at least not for them.

"Heretics? You call me heretics but isn't the Church using my method to create new Holy sword users?" Valper snorted, his amused impression didn't leave his face at all.

"We do not massacre innocent to achieve our goals!" Griselda growled, her anger kept rising the more she looked at the nonchalant look on the traitor's face.

"Those were nobody orphans. Their deaths paved a new way for the future of Holy swords." Valper sighed, his expression slightly turned to irritation.

And those words broke the dam.

The area was suddenly filled with warmth. And the source was from the crystal which was picked up by Kiba. He was staring at the stone with regret and hope. He closed his palm and smiled. Tears ran down his cheeks as he whispered to the crystal, "I will never forget any of you."

Then Kiba looked at Valper. His eyes didn't hold any more hatred or rage, just conviction. It made Valper step back.

"To someone like you, we may be nobody," The warmth surrounding the area started to concentrate on Kiba.

"But to us, everyone was an irreplaceable family member," The white and black light violently burst out from Kiba's closed fist as they started to take a shape.

"So I will cut you down for what you did to them," The lights calmed down to form into a sword.

"Not for vengeance but for justice," Kiba tightly gripped the sword and aimed at Valper, who took several steps back. His face lost all the composure it had.

"Sword of Betrayer."

The sword that was on Kiba's hands had more elegance and beauty than Fused Excalibur. It was even radiating the sharp light of Holy swords and at the same time had a dark aura like Demonic swords. While everyone was awed at the new development, none noticed the small grin on the cloaked figure's hidden face,

" _Perfect."_

"Freed!"

Valper shouted at Freed who was, till now, beside 'Fused Excalibur'. He shouted in glee as he delicately took Fused Excalibur, "Finally, I get to hold this baby." Then he turned toward Valper and gave a mock bow, "Thank you for the treat boss." Taking a fighting stance the deranged swordsman turned toward Kiba. But before he could utter a word,

A loud clap broke the tension.

Everyone looked at the source to see that the cloaked figure was in front of the complex magic circle, which was used to create Fused Excalibur, "I think we should get down to the main business. You see this magic circle over here," She pointed at the circle with her katana, "It will detonate after ten minutes. I am not sure how big the explosion will be but it may cover half of the city. And only Valper and I know how to stop this."

Her voice didn't have that maniacal tone like Valper or Freed. She spoke as if she was stating a simple fact. As Rias and everyone else got riled up, she immediately raised her other free arm, "So how about this? Freed and that boy over there, Kiba was it? Both of them will duel one on one, and if Kiba wins I will deactivate the magic circle."

"What?!" Everyone shouted at her, but her supposed teammates were the loudest.

Her hooded head turned toward Valper, her tone showed clear annoyance this time, "You told Lord Kokabiel that you can create a Miracle, right? If this is your Miracle, then show me. I am not even asking to fight the Durandal wielder."

Kiba smiled, he didn't know what was going on but he understood one thing. He was given a chance to directly confront the sword together with his old family that destroyed his past and so many lives; he couldn't have asked for more, "Fine by me."

"Dumbass, are you for real? Do you really wanna get minced by me so much?" Freed let out another of his arrogant laughter as he pointed Fused Excalibur at Kiba.

"Hold on! Aren't we supposed to wait for Kokabiel?" Valper shouted, enraged that the main star of their show wasn't here to see his masterpiece. But one look from the mysterious lady and he mellowed down.

"He has some other business to attend. So I am here as his proxy."

Their focus shifted to the battle. It seemed both Kiba and Freed couldn't wait anymore.

The Battle started intensely. Skill wise both of the swordsman was almost equal. Almost in this sense that Freed had better fighting instinct whereas Kiba had superior speed. But Kiba was still being pushed back because of the varieties of attacks coming from Fused Excalibur. Although this fact made Rias, Sona and Xenovia worried but few were composed as if they knew how the battle was going to end.

And just as they expected, the battle ended in an instant.

Kiba, with quick steps, shortened the distance between him and Freed; and delivered a powerful blow.

The Fused Excalibur shattered.

It was as if time stopped, except for those who knew this outcome everyone else froze, even Kiba. He immediately composed himself to strike down Freed but his instinct kicked in as he jumped back to dodge.

"How?" Valper fell to his knees, "How can this happen?" He looked at Kiba's sword, "There is no way such a fake sword can destroy my Excalibur! Light and dark shouldn't … coexist." Valper stopped. He blinked and then opened and closed his mouth several times. Finally, he relaxed,

"Of course, with all these abnormalities …"

But he couldn't finish as the barrier surrounding the Kuoh Academy shattered.

"Guess the big boss is here," The mysterious lady sighed. She turned toward the magic circle and muttered something in very low voice. A second later the circle that was threatening the Kuoh town disappeared.

"Wait! Kokabiel came?" Valper shouted, running toward the lady who without a second thought kicked him away.

"Not our boss," She pointed at Rias and others, "Their boss. Also, you do realize that the deal is off, right? Lord Kokabiel helped you because you promised that you create the true Excalibur, not a cheap knockoff. But," then she pointed at the shattered Excalibur.

"Wait …"

But Valper couldn't finish as he was knocked unconscious by taking a solid blow from Xenovia.

All the time Kiba and Freed were fighting Griselda was looking for a chance to take out the mysterious lady. With her down, she could then capture Valper and interrogate him. She was glad that Rias told her to take command since she was more experience in handling these kinds of situation. The veteran exorcist guessed that she did it to show her maturity. And as for Kiba, she wasn't worried because she knew he was going to win. But she couldn't find any gap in the cloaked figure's stance to exploit. As the match ended, she was warily looking at Valper and the lady beside him but the expression and comment from Valper startled her. She could see that he was finding out _the truth_ about Heaven.

She needed to stop him, at any cost.

Then the barrier broke and the mysterious lady revealed a surprising fact. Knowing now that Valper was all alone, she motioned Xenovia to knock him out while she went for Freed. She wasn't going to let that crazy lunatic run away again.

Freed didn't expect Griselda coming at him with such vigor. He was fast but not enough. She struck him with the flat side of the blade on his stomach and then another one on his head, knocking him out.

She turned and sighed. The mysterious lady was gone, no magic circle or flashy exit scene. She just disappeared, and the worst part … right under their noses.

Griselda blinked as she noticed another person missing.

It was Rias.

And as for the Gremory heiress, the moment the barrier went down, she exchanged a look with Sona. Although Sona was reluctant, she nodded back. And Rias rushed off.

When she reached the gate, she was surprised to see Azazel. She immediately went on guard.

"Ahh~ Rias-chan, don't worry. I am here for the cleanup." Azazel smiled sheepishly.

"You should hurry." Rias looked at the voice and was surprised to see Melissa. She looked the same yet somehow different.

"Ahh~ Yes, yes." Azazel nodded at Melissa before disappearing into a teleportation circle.

Rias blinked as she finally noticed it.

"Where's Naruto?"

Melissa sighed before she turned to Rias, "Naruto-sama has gone to confront Kokabiel alone. And as you just saw, Azazel went there as well."

The revelation startled Rias, and soon her expression turned to anger, "Why did you let him go there alone?!"

Melissa looked Rias at the eyes, who unconsciously flinched, "It was his choice and I respected it." Melissa lowered her gaze and released a deep breath, "And before you say where he is, I do not know. Azazel has a secret base near that place so he teleported there. Unfortunately, he couldn't tag me since I wasn't a fallen angel."

Rias backed down. She was still angry but she knew Melissa was right. Then she looked around, "The fallens? What happened to them?"

Melissa hesitated for a moment before she turned away from Rias, "Azazel ordered them to leave."

"And Kenshin?"

"He went to our base, just in case Naruto-sama needed backup."

The silence was quite uncomfortable, at least for Rias. She kept stealing glances at Melissa. Slowly she came to understand what the difference was about Melissa. It was her presence. She had this overwhelming domineering presence. And for some reason, Rias couldn't get a proper read on her power.

The Gremory heiress wanted to talk to Melissa, about Naruto. And the topic she had in her mind wasn't regarding the mission. But she couldn't, her instinct was ringing all the warning bells that it wasn't the right time. But she ignored all the forewarnings.

She was Rias Gremory, heiress of the famous Gremory clan and the sister of current Lucifer. Calming her emotions, she went for the strike,

"Are you Naruto's lover?"

Melissa turned and faced Rias. Her mystical eyes alarmed Rias. Her lips twitch, ever so slightly,

"Yes, I am."

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **Unknown Place**

Naruto looked at Kokabiel. Even though he was chained down by his 'Enkidu', the fallen had a serene smile on his face. It was as if his defeat was all but a small part of his larger plans. And it was somewhat pissing off Naruto.

'Enkidu' was a weapon he created based on his mother's special technique called 'Adamantine Sealing Chains'. His mother, Cleria Belial, was a very creative devil ... especially when it came to her powers and governing the city. Unlike other Belials, she materialized her clan's special power 'Worthlessness' into chains. It had more impact but unfortunately she needed longer time to process the 'Understanding the Properties' part. Naruto, as he inherited her mother's brilliant mind, was able to unlock the full potential of that technique using his 'Longinus'.

And it was simple actually. First of all, his 'Worthlessness' was special … very special since his body contained light energy as well, which mutated the Belial Clan's ability. But following the laws of the world, his special powers came with a limitation which was the amount of time he could use 'Worthlessness' was limited. He wasn't sure why but according to Kurama it had something to do with his soul. Regardless, he found a way around it. Instead of using 'Worthlessness' as an ability, he would use it like an 'Enchantment' to craft very special weapons; for example, 'Enkidu'. Also, the chains were very special. He crafted them using dragon's bone, used his own blood as a medium for 'Worthlessness' to give his ability an extra boost. And lastly, he dyed the chains using the blood of the 'Divine Beasts'.

The end result was this magnificent weapon capable of binding even Gods.

But no matter how much he upgraded 'Worthlessness' he still needed to properly utilize the 'Understanding the Properties' of the ability. Fortunately for him, he left that part to Kurama.

So why didn't he use this at the very beginning of the battle?

Simple, it was because of Ophis's power.

There were very few things or beings that 'Enkidu' couldn't detain, one of which was Ophis's power. Now, if Kokabiel was using a small or lightly medium amount of it, he could have still used 'Enkidu'. But unfortunately the fallen overdosed the power to the point where his own unholy power and Ophis's blessing, as the dragon god liked to call it, merged violently.

Of course, the side effect was clearly showing right now.

Kokabiel's veins started to sport a light green color as one of his irises turned full green. He wasn't going to live for long. And it wasn't their fault. His body was self-destructing. Naruto knew it, everyone there knew it. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do.

"You know you could have let me fight a little longer."

Naruto looked at Natsu who was pouting. Unlike Naruto, he wasn't in his 'Balance Breaker' state anymore. Naruto had to admit that was one bizarre 'Balance Breaker', even his 'Longinus' didn't make any sense to Naruto if it was one to begin with. But unlike Natsu's normal state, his second stage was able to go toe to toe with Kokabiel. But just after few exchanges of bouts, Kurama pointed to Naruto that the Ophis's blessing within Kokabiel weakened and his power was somewhat stabilized. So he went with his 'Enkidu' and immediately stopped the fight.

"It wasn't my fault that certain someone was out cold when the real fighting was going on." Naruto couldn't help it. And seeing Natsu clicking his tongue and looking away made him feel all the better.

"Now, I don't know about you two but for me, I got some questions for him." Naruto turned toward Arthur and Natsu. After all, if he wanted he could have used _that_ 'Balance Breaker' and one shotted the fallen. But he wanted to keep that a secret for as long as he could. Natsu wasn't much of a problem but he definitely would never show it to a member of a church not unless the said member was on the opposite side of that weapon of his. Also, there was the fact that he wanted to capture the fallen alive, at least well enough to talk.

"Is it about the prophecy?"

Naruto looked at Kokabiel. Even though his body was breaking down, his face never lost that content look. With a sigh, he took a step closer, "So I am guessing you are gonna talk?"

"The only one who knows the full prophecy and what it truly entails is Michael. But there were hints of it here and there. And, I don't know how, but Azazel was able to interpret the core of the prophecy from all the clues he got. Still it took him more than three hundred years to do it." Kokabiel explained. His voice sounded tired, "And before you ask how I know, do realize that I am one of the oldest fallen who led and survived the Great War. I know when your superior is restless and doing something behind everyone's back."

The silence was quite deafening. No one expected Kokabiel to be so upfront about it.

This time Arthur spoke up, "I am sure you know about the 'Peace Treaty' that was going to be held at the end of this year. You could have brought this up then."

Naruto arched an eyebrow at Arthur. But Kokabiel took the spotlight once again as he started laughing. Somehow it felt wrong.

"Peace Treaty? Are you really so ignorant?" Kokabiel's laughter died down to mere chuckles, and it felt as if he was mocking them, "Tell me this, who possesses the 'Boosted Gear', a human or a devil?"

Seeing the understanding and shocked look on their faces, Kokabiel gave a triumph laugh, "The tips were already on the devils' side when they figure out a way to repopulate their race, in a very treacherous way to be honest. And then they had gone above and beyond by reincarnating those with 'Sacred Gears'. That should never have been allowed. 'Sacred Gear' is the privilege solely for humans and the only artifacts bestowed upon them to protect and fight against supernatural."

"And the lifespan of the devils would make it harder for the 'Sacred Gears' to rebound. And as for the 'Longinus' …" Naruto added with a frown.

"They will be nothing more than precious pawns to be groomed ... so that they can be properly used in the next war." Then Kokabiel looked at Arthur, "So what exactly are they gonna talk in the 'Peace Treaty'? How is the weather?"

"Well … this is too confusing for me but what if they make a deal of some sort, you know, not to touch the 'Longinus' wielders?" Natsu added his thoughts, all the while scratching the back of his head.

"If you honestly believe that the devils are going to keep their promise then you are more foolish than I thought." Kokabiel snorted as he groaned. It wasn't a pleasant feeling chained like that.

Natsu was riled up but didn't act on it when Naruto motioned him to stop. He then turned to Kokabiel, "Then what are we? Some grand champions to come and save the day? Some heroes who will protect the balance?"

Kokabiel chuckled at Naruto, "Are you not?"

The knowing look the fallen gave him completely caught him off-guard.

"I am not someone who judges one's belief and resolve. But why would you go so far," Arthur's gaze swept over Kokabiel's body, which was deteriorating further, "To fight us?"

"The Great War left an impact on all the factions, directly or indirectly. It was that devastating. The Gears of the supernatural world stopped moving forward for four hundred years, except for the Devil faction. Even humans with all their technological advancements failed to create the Kingdom of Utopia that they always envisioned. Now all they want are empires built on top of useless wars and petty arrogance." Kokabiel snarled, his breathing becoming more abrupt.

Kokabiel stopped. He knew that his outburst was only going to prolong his inevitable demise. He closed his eyes and started to take long deep breaths. When he felt he calmed down, somewhat, he opened his eyes again. Both his gaze and voice were tired, "I just wanted to see what kinds of Miracles you possessed."

"So I am guessing these so-called Miracles are our special Longinus?" Naruto added.

Kokabiel chuckled, "Yes, that's what anyone would think, now wouldn't they?"

Before the fallen could be asked any more questions, everyone looked at one particular direction. Arthur immediately made his Excalibur invisible, which made Naruto to subtly look at him.

"Have to give him credit," Kokabiel sighed, "That man sure can get things done if he wishes to." Then he looked at them and stood straighter, even though the chains started to dig into his body he paid no mind to it, "I know you are not going to listen to anything I say. After all, I am just a warmonger of a fallen governor with full of arrogance."

His breathing became slower as he looked up, "No matter what the real prophecy is; remember this … he gave you a Miracle, not a Destiny … that is yours to make. And if you need help with it, just look up at the sky. You'll know what to do."

These words … were not what they expected. And their stunned expression showed it all.

The heavy atmosphere was broken by the arrival of the Grigori leader.

Azazel looked at the defeated and chained Kokabiel who had a satisfied smile on his face. But one quick glance was enough to tell that his time was almost up. They held their gazes for a moment before Azazel turned away and faced Naruto, "Would you mind unbinding him?"

If it was any other time Naruto would have given some sharp retorts. But now, he was just exhausted. And it had nothing to do with the fight, "So what happens now?"

Azazel raised an eyebrow at the statement. Naruto just sighed and waved his hand. The chains binding Kokabiel disappeared. And it seemed the reason he was able to stand for so long was these chains. So the moment when his support was gone, he fell on his knees, his wings disappeared.

"The Grigori will send out an official apology and if needed I will personally apologize as well. But for today all of us had enough." Then he threw them a card, "These will send you back to where you were picked up from." Natsu opened his mouth but Azazel gave him a stern look, "She is waiting for you back him and last time I checked, she was quite angry."

Natsu gulped and immediately activated the card. A flash of bright light and he was gone.

Saber looked at where Natsu was a moment ago and then back to his card. His reluctance was clear and it seemed Azazel knew the exact reason, "All the fallen from the Haneda airport had been detained. I had a call from one of my trustee," Azazel gave a subtle look at Kokabiel at that specific word, "subordinate. But let me assure you that you were merely tricked."

Seeing Saber blinking, Azazel chuckled as he elaborated, "You were forced to come here as the fallens there threatened to start a fight right inside the airport, right? Unfortunately those were all false threats. They know the consequence of going through such disastrous plan is nothing but death. So rest assured, not a single life in the airport was under any danger."

That explanation made Saber smile, and at the same time it became clear to Naruto why and how Saber came. He would check the facts out later, for now, "Guess we will be seeing each other again."

The knight looked at the king with a stunned expression, which slowly turned into an amused one. With a nod of acknowledgment, he was gone.

"I assume my ticket is to Kuoh town?" Naruto raised the card at Azazel, who simply just nodded back.

Naruto glanced at Kokabiel one last time before he activated the card.

As the light started to emit from the card, Kokabiel looked at Naruto. His serene expression was still there, and it seemed he had some special parting words just for Naruto,

"Young man, be the king who embraces the future ... do not be the emperor who rules by the past."

Naruto's eyes widened but the time was up.

"Was it necessary?"

Kokabiel chuckled, "They don't need guidance Azazel, and neither they need any advice. All they need, and deserves, is _the truth_." His voice slowed down, "And whatever destiny or path they want to take is up to them." Then he turned to Azazel, "Isn't that what _he_ taught us?"

Although Kokabiel was looking at Azazel, he couldn't see him. Azazel could tell. Since his eyes were just blank, void of any life.

"I could have helped you know?"

Kokabiel gave a hearty laugh.

"And disrupts this fragile peace?"

"You really don't trust my judgment, do you?"

"I do." Azazel's eyes slightly widened at his answer, "That's … why …"

Azazel didn't speak anymore. He quietly went beside Kokabiel and sat down.

For some moment neither of them spoke, just enjoyed each other's silent company, for the last time.

"Azazel." His voice was barely audible.

"Hmm~" Azazel couldn't turn to face Kokabiel.

"Do you … think … we could have … saved him? If … we didn't fall back …"

"No, I don't think so." Azazel didn't hesitate for a second, "Regardless, your plan … your advice at that time was one of the reasons Grigori had the least casualties. For that …"

Azazel stopped. Because his listener wasn't there anymore. Azazel covered his face with one hand. He knew no one was there. Still, he just didn't want to show such a face under the starry night.

Silence reigned once again. But this time, it was painful, very much so.

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

 **Kuoh Academy**

In front of Kuoh Academy gate, Naruto appeared, with his right arm stretched and his mouth slightly opened.

He blinked; then looked around.

Rias and Sona have their power drawn onto their hands whereas Kiba, Xenovia and Griselda had their weapons out; all aimed at him. And they were merely around ten meters away from where he was standing. It seemed they weren't told how he was coming. And when his eyes landed on Melissa, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

With a sigh, Naruto regained his composure and smiled, "Guess mission is complete."

The first one to react was Rias, who rushed at him and gave him a tight hug. Naruto stood there awkwardly for a second, before patting her back.

"You idiot! Why did you go to face him alone?!"

Naruto chuckled at Rias's outburst. He met Griselda's gaze and answered, "I wasn't alone." He didn't miss the slight twitch on her left eye which only widened his grin.

"So what happened there?"

The question came from Sona. Naruto opened his mouth to answer but stopped. He furrowed his eyebrows as once again he remembered those departing words. He really wished Kokabiel wasn't so cryptic with his words. It made him wonder, just how much Kokabiel knew. And what were his true motives anyway? But he wasn't sure if he was ever going to find out now.

Then he noticed it.

He was in still his 'Balance Breaker' mode.

With a sigh, he gently broke the hug, "Why not we talk about this tomorrow? I am sure we all need a good long rest after this tedious ordeal." When he finished speaking, he waved his hand. His 'Balance Breaker' wore off.

Sona agreed, "Yes, that's a better idea. In that way, even the rest will know what happened."

"And you got your shits?" Naruto looked at the two exorcists.

"Unfortunately we couldn't retrieve the Excalibur shards," Seeing the knowing look on Naruto's face, Griselda looked away as she continued, "But we captured the two heretics responsible for the theft."

That was the first time Naruto got a good look at Freed and Valper, both of whom were unconscious. For a moment, he didn't say anything. Finally, he looked away, "Good for you."

"So, let's leave at this for tonight, shall we?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Done**

 **Author's Note:**

I am not gonna bother correcting a lot of the rants, I mean if you wait till the **end** of the current arc, most questions will be answered automatically.

Now as for Naruto's power,

I don't know if you actually read the chapter but I told there that Kokabiel became as strong as Azazel, for a brief moment but with a heavy price. And Naruto went toe to toe with him and cornered him in almost every steps of the fight.

So how does that make him _not so strong_?

Also if you didn't guess it yet by this chapter, yes he has EA and it could have one shotted Kokabiel. But like I said there were reasons for which he couldn't use EA or 'Enkidu'.

And a special thanks to 'Noctus Of The Thousand Blades' for helping with the concept of 'Reality Marble'. He also pointed out a mistake on the last chapter. I wrote that in UBW, everyone goes to mindscape which was wrong, they go to the person's soul.

Just a head's up, Naruto's strongest weapon isn't EA.

And just like i said in the story, he uses 'Worthlessness' as an enchantment. The reason I did it is because I made his ability really strong so I gave some limitations. That's how I roll. I do not like to give super op power right from the start without any restrictions. Otherwise, the fights will become really boring.

About the characters,

The reason I used Saber (from Fate Prototype) and Natsu (from Fairy Tail) isn't because I like the characters. No, really I don't like Natsu at all. But for the main concept I have for the story, they fit in the best. I did try to find replacements but unfortunately later their characters or concepts will clash with the DXD origin. And you really can't expect me to tell the whole background and everything about the characters on the chapter that I introduced them.

But I am not going to focus on them much. They are just there to carry out few specific roles.

And about Melissa, I will get to her; can't write everything in one chapter.

... … … … …

Now here is the weapon Naruto used in this chapter.

 **Enkidu:** Restraints of the Old Ones

Rank: EX

Universe: Fate Stay

Type: Anti-God

It is one of the weapons Naruto created using 'Worthlessness'. Naruto uses 'Enkidu' like the Warrior authority from Campione. He needs to feed Enkidu knowledge about his opponent. If Naruto achieves enough and proper understanding, he can bind almost anyone.

The only ones that it won't work are the gods with pure and complete authority, for example Zeus who has authority over Olympus and Hades who has over the realm of the dead.

It also won't work on beings like Ophis, The Great Red and Trihexa.

.

 **The reason I may sound rude in the 'Author's Note' is that for the last few weeks I am trying my best to update once a week, despite having my hands full. I am doing that so that I can finish this arc in a proper way and not leaving my audiences hanging since I believe that this arc is important for the story. But I guess some of the reviews just demotivated me.**

 **Well, enough of my rant.**

 **Hopefully the last chapter of this arc will be updated within a week.**

 **Also if you want to know something or want to discuss about anything just leave a message or pm me. I am always up for a good talk.**

 **Till next time everyone.**


End file.
